We meet at last
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: What if Levi adopted Mikasa and they lived together? A year after losing Isabel and Farlan; Erwin does research on Levi and learns he has an estranged Niece living in Shiganshina? How would both their lives be changed if Levi raised Mikasa after they both lost everything they had dear to them? (don't hate I did my best), LeviKasa platonic
1. Chapter 1

**So I had the idea of what if Levi adopted Mikasa**

 **After losing his best friends after joining the core; Erwin told him about Mikasa after doing research into his family**

 **However he meets her too late after the traffickers killed her parents**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Mikasa sat quietly in the Yeager's kitchen; her eyes cold and empty. Eren's scarf still wrapped around her like a protection blanket. It was the only thing keeping her calm and stopping her from sobbing her eyes out from all that had happened.

Eren was sat on a chair nearby while his mother made some food for the poor girl. There was a lot of tension in the air as they came to terms with the situation. Nobody knew what to say or what to after they had told Carla.

Mikasa Ackerman a long-time patient and daughter of Grisha's clients; had now lost her parents to traffickers to be sold as a slave or most likely prostitute. Her father had been murdered as he proved no use to them. Stabbed in the stomach and left to bleed to death on the floor; shock and blood loss all but killing him.

Her mother had attacked the traffickers by instinct with nothing but a pair of sowing scissors. Her speed and intuition kicking in faster than the average human. She had attempted to protect her child begging her to run away. A confused and scared Mikasa standing there shaking as the reality of the situation filling her.

Her mother had then been murdered by being stabbed in the shoulder and bled to death. The impact shattering her shoulder and blood loss killing her. Afterwards Mikasa had been taken by the traffickers to an unknown cottage while they planned their next move. After which Eren had violently killed them and saved Mikasa.

Carla had been no doubt stunned by the fact that Eren; a ten-year-old boy had taken down 2 grown men with ease using a broom and a knife. Mikasa then taking down the third with accuracy beyond her years.

Not wanting to delve any further; she had simply stated she didn't want to know and started to make dinner. The poor girl would need a good meal after all this; help get her strength back.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door startling them. Considering they had expected no visitors and their neighbours tended to keep to themselves a lot. "Who could that be at this hour?" Carla wondered thoughtfully. She placed the stew off the side of the stove and cleaned her hands on her apron before going to answer the door.

Eren stiffened and got into fight mode; he was willing to fight blood, tooth and bone for Mikasa's life again. She would not have her freedom taken from her again. If it was any more traffickers he would be ready for them.

Grisha saw his sons change in mood and shook his head; there was no way Traffickers would be stupid enough to follow them. They would have been noticed easily and then caught by the military police.

Carla opened the door quietly and her eyes widened. There at the door was a young man in his late twenties; with dark black hair in undercut hairstyle, steely dull blue eyes and wearing the Survey core uniform.

His expression was hard yet non-threatening; his eyes curious and yet conflicted. He looked as though he was trying to find someone and she could only guess who. His appearance had a slight resemblance to Mikasa as not many had such smooth skin and straight black hair.

"Is this the Yeager residence?" he asked sternly. He had asked around the neighbours before coming here ; as he was only told by Erwin they lived in the Shiganshina area. But not many had been helpful as a lot of people looked down on and hated the Survey core; ignorant pigs.

It was the last place he knew of her living; he had heard the parents had been murdered. He hadn't really known of his sister all that well; and she had been born to another client.

She had been taken by that said client and raised above ground as Kuchel never wanted that for her child. However later on she would have Levi and he never even knew of his half-sister.

In all honesty, he had only learned he had a niece over a week ago, from Erwin. He had done some digging and learned Levi had a half-sister who gave birth to a daughter. After losing Isabel and Farlan he went searching for Mikasa; intrigued and yet conflicted on how to act about the fact that he had a niece.

Carla stiffened and gripped the handle tightly; why was a man from the survey core here? What did he want with Mikasa? Wasn't this a military police thing? She had hoped to avoid any form of problems with this situation though it was to be expected.

"Who may I ask wants to know?" she asked sternly. Even if Mikasa wasn't her child; she would still protect her with her life. All women would protect a child even if it was not their own.

Levi sighed heavily; after what he had seen at the cabin on his way here her reaction was normal. He himself had been emotional and enraged at the fact his estranged family had been murdered.

"My name is Levi; Levi Ackerman" he said solemnly. He didn't expect Mikasa to be happy about this; he himself never knew about her till now. They were strangers and yet family.

Carla's eyes widened; Ackerman? Then he had some form of relation to Mikasa? She then opened the door wider and let the younger male inside. She then closed the door quickly not wanting to cause a scene.

Levi entered the house quietly and nodded at Carla in gratitude. He looked into the kitchen area and gazed upon the small family. The house was fairly clean which he appreciated and there was a meal cooking on the stove.

There was a boy around the age of 10; tanned skin, luminous green eyes and a cherub face sitting at the table. His eyes were fierce; ready to protect the girl sitting beside him.

An older male in his late thirties; early forties was sitting at the table. He appeared to be a doctor and was eyeing Levi with a composed look but was ready to take charge if needed.

Then he spotted her; the girl he was looking for. A girl with shoulder length black hair; wearing a cardigan and visibly shaken. He could see the red marks on her wrists from the rope which angered him.

He wondered what other injuries she had received during her kidnapping; he knew there were many depraved shits who were into little girls. He could only guess what she had been through tonight and how she was feeling.

Considering she had lost her parents; was almost kidnapped by traffickers and then murdered someone. There was probably a million different thoughts and feelings going through her head.

He walked over to the table quietly and gazed down at her; she looked pale and her eyes were red from crying. From what he recalled from Erwin's report her name was Mikasa; what a pretty name.

Eren just sat there in silence a look of awe and wonder on his face; a member of the survey core was in his house. He couldn't wait to tell Armin about this. He was going to be the talk of his area.

"Mikasa" Levi said reluctantly not wanting to scare the poor girl. Though it would seem hard to believe; he had no idea of how to act or behave around or towards her. His own family life had been very damaged to say the least.

How was a person supposed to act upon learning they had a niece they never knew existed? Let alone to learn you had an estranged sister you never knew you had. Who then had a child who was your niece.

This was all new and strange to him as much as it would be her. He had no idea how he do as a parental figure and guardian; but after losing Isabel and Farlan he would not allow the same for Mikasa.

He would raise her as best he could; the same way his mother had for him. However, he would make sure she was well fed and cared for that much he could promise. He would give her the love and affection his own mother had as a child.

Mikasa looked up quietly to see a man in his late twenties wearing the Survey core uniform standing before her. He looked solemn and yet conflicted; unsure of what to say. His eyes filled with many emotions that he wanted to share but didn't know how to express.

He appeared Asian like herself; he had slick black hair that was the same kind as her own. He had pale skin and slight dark circles from lack of sleep; but he was very handsome.

Levi pulled a chair quietly and sat in front of Mikasa. He then gazed at the young girl taking her in quietly not speaking a word; a silent conversation going on between the two via mentally and through their eyes.

She had her mother's eyes and hair; but her father's face and strong chin. She was truly a beautiful child but no doubt damaged psychologically and emotionally from what she had been through.

She had red welts around her wrists from rope binds, he could see bruises on her neck and there was no doubt more under her clothes. She had a cut on the side of her mouth with dry blood still there.

He felt a rage burning inside of him; 4 adult scumbags had murdered her parents and his estranged sister. Kidnapped their daughter and badly injured her before making plans to sell her on the black market.

"My name is Levi; I'm your maternal uncle" he said sternly. He tried to act as calm and gentle as possible; he didn't want to scare her with the rage going on inside of him. Most likely he would vent to Hanji about this later over a drink when she was asleep.

After he found the bodies he had clicked his teeth and had to stand in a corner for a good hour. The desire to cry and beat the shit out of those bastards had been overwhelming.

Seeing two innocent people; parents killed had angered him. Their little girl now an orphan and was god knows where; god people made him sick sometimes. The relief he felt knowing Mikasa was alive; angered that she was injured but alive eased his soul. He wouldn't have been able to bear it if she had been killed too.

However, there was no doubt that to kill her attacker with such precision proved her heritage as an Ackerman. Though she had awakened earlier than he had. But then every member of their family was different in that sense.

He had been a preteen when he awoke; still living with his uncle Kenny. He had beaten a group of adult men half to death and Kenny unable to handle Levi had abandoned him.

Mikasa blinked her blank black eyes filling with a gentle light; curiosity and confusion welling up inside of her. Her mother had a brother? Why didn't she tell her? "You…You're my uncle?" Mikasa said cautiously. She had a relative in the survey core? Why had her mother never told her about this?! Why had they never met?

Levi nodded "Seems your mother was my estranged sister; I only learned of her a short time ago myself. However I won't ask forgiveness for not being part of your life; only know I am sorry for not being there" he said calmly.

If he had known, he would have at least gone to meet them; spoken to them and gotten to know Mikasa. Maybe visited them more often had he known; be part of their family.

He had lost his best friends Farlan and Isabel little over a year ago, during his 29th year. To realize you had a family you never knew about only to learn they were killed was a lot for him to handle.

He was still healing but was adapted to put in gently; his heart still ached with pain for their loss but he was more accepted to the situation. However, learning he had lost a family he never knew he had hurt him.

But he was glad Mikasa was alive; nothing would have hurt him more than to learn a child had been killed too. Before she had a chance to live and experience life or any other feeling in her young life.

Mikasa blinked; so, he was shocked too (as would anyone be in this situation). He felt the same as she did; a mix of emotions inside of him yet somehow happy. Happy to not be alone in the world anymore.

She didn't know what to say yet didn't want to be rude. She wanted to say a million things but nothing seemed to be good enough; she was just so confused. She hesitated staring at the floor and then reached out her hand gently "Nice to meet you…uncle Levi" she said quietly.

Her parents had raised her to be polite and well-mannered towards others. Though her hears was clouded with emotions she would not lose her etiquette in such a situation.

Levi blinked and a small smile spread across his face; he then held out his hand slowly and gripped her small one in his own. She was so soft and yet fragile; her hands so tiny and yet covered in cuts and blood. Though he hated anything filthy he would allow it for now.

Once they got back he would thoroughly bathe her and have Hanji look at her wounds. If she had any internal wounds he would go ballistic. "Mikasa; would you mind living with me?" he asked in obligation. He was her uncle he couldn't just abandon her after all; she was the only family he had left.

She would have to be used to him working a lot and sometimes going on missions. But they would live together and share a room until she was old enough. He would read her stories, make sure she was well fed and well bathed (that was not optional) and a decent human being. Though he would have to be strict about it.

He would not tolerate misbehaviour, disrespect, lack of hygiene, wasting food and any other behaviour. She would not rule his house and would be a good girl if she knew what was good for her.

"WHAT?! But I thought Mikasa would live with us now!" Eren cried in complaint his tone upset. She needed support right now and he would protect her. What if this guy abandoned her or was actually lying to them?

"Eren!" Carla snapped sharply annoyed at his rudeness. Though she knew he would be upset; it was only right for Mikasa to go with her family especially if he wanted to be part of her life.

Grisha took a deep breath "Levi, was it?" he said sternly. He sensed genuine care for Mikasa from this man he could see it in his eyes; he had been through the wars and lost a lot of loved ones.

He had nothing left but Mikasa; she was his only family. He wanted to protect her and be part of her life; which showed a lot of love. The two were broken and lonely souls; with so much emotion and damage inside of them. But they could confide in each other and look out for one another.

Levi turned to the glasses wearing male quietly "Yes sir" he said sternly. This man seemed to be reasonable and understanding of all this. At least someone was; though he would not say it that kid of theirs needed to learn to behave.

Grisha turned towards Levi quietly while also eyeing Mikasa in a protective manner. He knew Levi would protect her and do what was best for her; though he would be far from perfect.

"Mikasa has been through the wars; she is fragile and deeply emotional" he warned coldly. He needed to be patient with her and take his time in waiting for her to warm up to him.

Levi's eyes became intense and serious; he nodded "I understand that; I don't expect her to warm up to me immediately. But all relationships take time even family" he said intently.

He had been cold and blank towards Kenny upon first living with him; however, he later warmed up to the male even if he wasn't the best role model. The two had a strained but steady relationship with each other.

"She will be a full responsibility; she will need your care and attention. After all a girl's first mentor is her father; but in this case her uncle" Grisha stated bluntly. She would rely on him for support, comfort and moral lessons. She would come to him about a number of things and he best be ready to hear them.

Levi nodded; Kenny hadn't exactly done the same for him and he had learned everything he knew from the streets. But he would do his best to provide for Mikasa. He wanted her to have a better life than the one she had; though it would be far from perfect it would be better than what he had as a child.

"I can't promise anything; I won't lie and say she will have the best. But she will be cared for and have a family in me and Hanji" he explained. Hanji was his newest comrade and companion; she had helped a lot in the time between losing his friends.

Though she was very draining and energetic; he did like her…a little. She would adore Mikasa and spoil her in affection 24/7. She would become like a mother to Mikasa and he hoped she would call Hanji "Auntie".

Grisha sighed heavily in a content manner; his worries eased. This man genuinely cared for Mikasa and was at least open about his intentions towards her and what she was to expect of him.

He had a feeling that Eren would be less than pleased; but he knew Mikasa would be safe and she would be loved (in some form) by this person. He then turned to the shaken Mikasa.

"Mikasa" he said sternly. The girl looked up at him quietly her eyes big and curious. "I'm going to take care of your wounds; but then you will be going with Levi and live with him. You can visit us anytime but you have to ask Levi ok" he said sternly.

Mikasa blinked and then nodded in approval giving a small hum. If she was allowed to visit, then she would be happy; that was all she needed to know. She would be happy to see them again (especially Eren) even if it was not very often.

Grisha smiled and then got up "Carla; please make Levi some tea and stew. He must be tired after his long journey" he said gently. He then led Mikasa away to his office to deal with her wounds. He doubted internal bruising was anything less; the outside was more serious than it looked.

Mikasa peered back at him quietly before following suit. Her face was pale and a little swollen but she appeared calm and thoughtful; her gaze set at the dark haired stranger at the table.

 _ **After**_

Levi sat quietly at the table drinking tea in his usual fashion. The soup had been good and Carla made exceptionally good tea; this was currently his second cup. It was rare he came across anyone who had a good cup of tea apart from himself and Hanji.

Eren simply sat and stared at him with eyes full of wonder. He had learned from the boy's mother he had a strong admiration for the Survey core and a desire to join them. Though it seemed odd to say; Eren reminded him of Isabel. The same strong will and fire in him that she once had; bittersweet to say the least.

Eventually Doctor Yeager's office door opened and Mikasa walked out. Her face was now clean and there was only a cut in the corner of her mouth. Her wrists had bandages and her face seemed calmer. Now that she was cleaned up she looked a lot prettier and less broken than she had before.

"Just some bruising like I expected. The damage is mainly psychological which is to be expected" he said sternly. Mikasa wondered over to the table quietly and looked up at Levi. He peered down at her while sipping his tea acknowledging her.

"Mikasa do you feel better?" Eren asked worriedly. Did anything still hurt? Was she in any pain whatsoever? He would not feel at ease until he knew she was feeling better and more like herself again.

Mikasa blinked and then nodded quietly touched by his concern for her well being. She then stared at the floor quietly wanting to say something but didn't know how. She had lost her voice after everything that had happened.

Levi saw her hesitation and sighed "If somethings on your mind just say it already" he said sternly his tone blunt. She knew she wanted to ask Eren if she could keep his scarf; call it memorabilia once she made up her mind as of what to do. The human heart was odd like that.

The others were quite stunned by Levi's abrupt manner and sudden change in mode; his manners all but gone. He seemed like a completely different man. It seemed like only earlier he had been more tolerable and polite.

Mikasa then gripped the scarf gently and looked up at Eren "Can…Can I keep this?" she asked hopefully. She would keep it close at all times; remembering all he had done for her when left. She was forever in Eren's debt.

Eren blinked in confusion; it was literally just a scarf. His mother had picked it up at a market stall a few months back. "Yeah sure; I don't see why not" he said in a somewhat confused manner.

Mikasa blushed a little and felt a sense of warmth inside of her. She would never let go of this scarf; she would forever treasure it. It was a precious keepsake to remind her of the boy that had saved her life after she lost everything.

Levi smirked and snorted quietly but not loud enough to hear. It was obvious that Mikasa had a crush on Eren and he was oblivious to it. It seemed his family had the oddest ways of finding their soulmates.

She then looked up at Levi curiously "Can I visit Eren?" she asked hesitantly her voice quiet. Though she knew it might be impossible; she would appreciate it.

Levi gazed down at her quietly still sipping his tea. He then averted his gaze and swallowed it "If you behave" he said sharply. Annoying and badly behaved brats didn't get what they wanted. They went to bed and liked it whether they wanted to or not.

Mikasa's expression softened and she became somewhat happy. She then quietly approached Levi and suddenly hugged him surprising him. "Thank you" she said quietly her voice muffled by the scarf. Though it may have sounded odd she was truly grateful for what he was doing.

Levi softened and ruffled her head. Though he knew this might be a hassle she did resemble himself as a kid somewhat; Withdrawn, quiet and shy. He had no idea of what the future would bring; what their relationship would become of in the years to come. But he would protect her; that much was for certain.


	2. C2: Its ok to cry

**Levi contemplates his new role as Mikasa's guardian and how he will do raising her**

 **Fluff ensues so get tissues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi sat in the coach quietly Mikasa sat beside him. They had left the Yeager household just a little while earlier and were now on their way to the base where Levi was currently residing.

It would be a long trip and she would have to sleep in the carriage overnight. They would not arrive until at least tomorrow morning which would be risky. However if need be he was willing to fight tooth and bone to protect her.

She was now under his care and once she was old enough would be enrolled in the military. However, until that happened he wanted her to have a semi normal childhood at least. He had no idea of what she liked or what her hobbies were; but he would do his best.

He wanted her to at least enjoy some form of kid like activities before she had to start her training to become a soldier. After all she deserved some form of happiness before she joined the war.

Mikasa was now wrapped up in a blanket her black eyes still blank and empty. She had said nothing since they had left the Yeager household. She had simply sat there her eyes pinned to the floor.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Thank you for your hospitality" Levi said gratefully. He would look forward to seeing Carla and her family again._ _They were good people; warm and welcoming. Truly kind souls inside and outside; the fact they had taken in Mikasa even if it was a whim showed that._

" _It's not a problem; I hope Mikasa and yourself have a good life" Carla said politely. She felt worried about giving Mikasa up but she seemed comfortable with her decision._

 _Levi smiled warmly; he had never been a parent or a guardian before up until this point. He had lived alone for a large period of his life after his uncle abandoned him._

 _Kenny had left him when he was still a teenager; unable to control him or deal with his rage. Instead he just gave up and abandoned him leaving Levi to fend for himself._ _He had no idea of whether or not Kenny was even alive. Or that he had a great niece at all; hell, if he knew about Mikasa would he even come and see her?_

 _Mikasa then exited the door following Levi but turned to Eren quietly a small smile on her face. He was the first person next to his parents to show her such kindness._ " _Thank you Eren; I'll treasure this" she said quietly._

 _She would make sure this scarf was preserved and well cared for._ _He had saved her life after she just lost her parents in such a short period of time. She had just lost everything and he had helped comfort her and welcome her into his home._

 _God knows what would have happened to her if he hadn't come along and saved her when he had. Her skin crawled at the endless possibilities. The nightmarish visions swirling around her mind like smoke._

 _Eren nodded but pointed at Levi and frowned fiercely "You better look after her! I won't forgive you if you don't!" he snapped angrily._ _Mikasa was his friend and someone he cared about a great deal; though they hadn't known each other long he felt a strong sense of protectiveness towards her._

" _EREN!" Carla scolded sharply. She knew Eren wasn't happy about Mikasa leaving but he didn't need to be so rude. This man was Mikasa's family and he was going to take care of her._

 _Grisha simply smiled in amusement; in his own way Eren was showing he cared about Mikasa. Eren never had been good at conveying his feelings. He was brash and often hot headed but he meant well deep down._

 _Levi smirked in amusement; this kid certainly was a fiery one. He would certainly make an interesting soldier one day. "You got it kid; I'll do my best to see she turns out right" he replied teasingly._

 _This kid seemed to have a soft spot for Mikasa; however, whether it was platonic, sibling like or romantic was yet to be known. They were too young for such things yet after all._

 _He then led Mikasa out of the door in front of him but was careful not to knock her over. The Yeager's watched them leave quietly before heading inside. Their hearts wavering with uncertainty and yet comfort._

 _ **Now**_

Levi peered at Mikasa quietly; he could only imagine how she must be feeling right now. She had the same look on her face he had when his mother had died. Empty hollow eyes and an expressionless face; but so full of complicated emotions kept hidden under the surface. Unable to express herself clearly.

Levi hesitated then reached out to cup his hand atop her small head. Her hair was soft and silky; yet he could feel the dirt in her hair. She was so fragile, broken and lost inside; it would be a while before she learned how to convey her emotions clearly again.

She was hauntingly beautiful; broken and traumatized and yet still able to have a beauty about her. A ghostly angel haunted by her past demons that she now carried. A terrifyingly angelic sight.

Mikasa stiffened in surprise at his hand placing itself atop her head. However, she didn't push him away or tell him to stop; she just sat there quietly. The hand felt nice, comforting even. She hadn't felt something so soothing since her mother had put her to bed just the other night.

For the first time in what felt like hours she was safe again; to feel reassured and somewhat at peace. That hand told her everything was ok and she wasn't in harm's way anymore.

"Mikasa…." He began slowly. He was never good at conveying himself much like his niece; but he would do his best. He would show her in some awkward way he cared about her.

Mikasa blinked and peered at him quietly; her dark eyes showing it was ok to speak. She was patiently waiting to hear what he needed to say to her. Whatever he wanted to say she would listen.

Levi took a deep breath and sighed "I don't know how good I'll be as a parent. Truth be told my own mother died when I was your age…." he trailed off. He could still remember being but 7 years old; 4 years younger than she was now.

Still living in that hell that was the underground. Barely having enough to eat and being a skinny, malnourished little runt. Being filthy, cold and starving; constantly in the dark.

The smell of his mother's rotting corpse, filth, blood and faeces everywhere. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl and bile burn his throat. Not long after he would be raised by Kenny who taught him to fight and hold a knife. Once he became too much for the older male he was abandoned at the age of 12.

He then went onto meet Furlan who became his closest friend and confidant. They were friends for a good 18 years before they both met Isabel. Then he lost them too; within a lifetime of knowing Furlan and a few months of knowing Isabel he lost her too. He lost his family again and it hurt.

A year later at the age of 30 it still hurt; the pain burning inside him like a hot iron. Begging and screaming to come out so he could sob into his pillow until his throat was hoarse.

However, he kept those feelings that tormented him resided within his heart. Locked away behind a steel door and hung up the key. Deep down in his heart hiding away from the rest of the world.

It was ironic how he could see himself in Mikasa now. The same scared and yet emotionless face begging for help and attention. Surrounded by her parent's bodies and being sold as no doubt a prostitute because of her Asian blood. Like hell would he let them do that to her.

She was pale, shaken and covered in blood and filth. Her dress ripped and ruined; covered in the proof of all she had endured up until now. Mikasa had nobody but him now; he was her role model and the person she would rely on. He would do his damn hardest not to be like Kenny; to raise her better.

Mikasa's eyes widened in awe and hope; a small sliver of light coming back into her eyes. She almost looked like a child again despite the sadness surrounding her. Showing she could still be saved from her demons.

"…As you know I'm a soldier and I have to fight. I will be away a lot and you will have to spend time with other people while I'm away" he explained. He hated the idea of leaving her alone and scared; but he would always return to her that much he did know. Even if he had to tear apart an army of titans.

Hanji would love her and be an amazing mother figure. She would teach Mikasa all she knew and help bring a smile back to her face. She would smother her with affection and spoil her rotten.

He had no idea of what Erwin would think of her or how he would act around Mikasa. Truth be told he didn't even know what Mikasa would think of the latter. Most likely they would simply share stares and odd comments.

Mikasa looked a little disheartened but didn't cry; instead she simply nodded in understanding. I mean he had his own life before he found her after all. But she was glad to not be alone anymore; to know that she had someone to rely on.

Someone to take care of her and someone she could look up to; someone who wouldn't leave her no matter what. She could have a family again; even if that family would be far from perfect.

Suddenly Levi pulled her closer to him her face hitting his body abruptly without warning. His hand still softly gripping her head his face looking out of the carriage window.

She could feel the warmth of his skin and his heart beating within him. It was racing rather fast meaning he was as nervous and awkward as she felt. Despite his appearance he was obviously shaken himself about all this.

His grip on her head softened and he stroked her hair a little in a comforting manner. "It must have been scary; watching them die and being kidnapped like that. You were very brave Mikasa" he said gently.

Watching the two people who gave birth to her; who raised her and taught her everything she knew. To be brutally killed in front of her by merchants who planned on selling her.

The confusion, fear, anger and sadness she must have felt. The dread of contemplating her fate; god knows how she must have felt upon meeting him. Wondering how to act or how to respond about her long lost estranged family.

Mikasa stiffened suddenly she began to shake. The emotions she had kept hidden all this time welling up. The tears she had released when Eren gave her that scarf surfacing once more.

Her body began to tremble and she was blinded by the tears in her eyes. They spilled over like a waterfall soaking Levi's shirt a little and her dress. Her body arching as sobs escaped her throat; voicing all the emotions she was feeling. Her relief to be safe and have a family again; she was no longer alone.

"Thank you…. thank you…. thank you…" she sobbed tearfully her voice hoarse. He didn't have to come and see her, he didn't have to come and find her. He wasn't obliged to adopt her. To come and find her, to be part of her life or even come all that way. He could have continued his life without having to even consider it.

But he did; he travelled to Shiganshina, he made himself known, he explained who he was and now he was giving her a home again. She had no words to describe how grateful she was apart from the sobs she was now making and the few words she could muster.

Levi smiled softly and lowered his hand to her shoulder. He gripped it softly and stroked her back gently. She had been through a lot tonight; more than any girl her age should.

She had endured well and been very brave indeed; her parents would indeed be proud of her. She had been very strong and now it was her turn to cry. She was safe now and he would make sure that she would always be safe. He would keep protecting and watching over her until he was sure she no longer needed him.

He would always be there; whether she needed him to be or not. Making sure she was out of harm's way and where his eyes could see her. " _I won't leave you; I won't ever leave you. I'll keep you safe that I swear, Mikasa"_ he swore mentally.


	3. C3: New home

**Ok chapter 3 is here people!**

 **Sorry for leaving you to wait for so long with an update. I've been busy with other story ideas, family drama and coming up with new ideas**

 **Here we see Mikasa move in with Levi and the rest of the survey core**

 **warning fluff and maternal Levi so...prepare your Kokoro**

 **I like to think Hanji would act as a mother figure to Mikasa and help her find light in her life again**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi got out of the carriage quietly as they approached and stopped outside headquarters. It had been a long journey and both of them had napped on the way here leaving them feeling a little bit refreshed than before.

He already knew Hanji would throw a fit upon meeting Mikasa in person. The woman got excited about titans on a daily basis but had a love for cute things too. She could act semi normal sometimes but was generally a weird.

Mikasa despite her cold persona after her tragic situation; was a very cute child. She had pretty dark eyes, silky black hair and an air of innocence to her. No doubt when she was older she would have men kneeling at her feet and kissing up to her.

However as long as she was under his care she would not be dating until she was at least 16-17. She was his niece and ward; she would be protected and cared for until he felt she was ready for relationships. The man or woman (if she batted that way) would have to be worthy of her affections.

He peered down at her quietly. Despite her trauma and cold aura radiating from her. She was still able to retain some form of beauty and innocence about her. Something he would try and retain for as long as possible.

He wanted her to have a semi normal childhood despite the fact she would be enrolled into training at 13. Within those three years he wanted her to enjoy being a child for as long as possible.

He helped Mikasa down quietly so she wouldn't fall; she was still visibly shaken and that crying would have worn her out What little energy she would have had left was now gone due to her sobbing fit earlier.

Her clothes were filthy and he would ask Erwin about getting her some new ones. Her dress was covered in dirt and blood; her scarf being the only clean thing she was wearing. She had been gripping it and burying her nose in it the entire journey.

He would never understand her attachment to the scarf around her neck but he didn't question it. Humans were odd like that; becoming attached to items that held sentimental value.

"You'll need to take a bath first and some clean clothes. But then we'll eat ok?" Levi said sternly. He would not be sharing a bed with her unless she was clean all over. He took pride in the way he kept his quarters and she would soon learn that.

He had a strict rule about hygiene and she would learn to understand this while living with him. He would also teach her about cleaning and how to make it to his standards.

She would not be allowed near filth by any means; not mud, not dust and not dirt whatsoever. He knew kids got filthy easily but she would learn he would not tolerate such things at all.

Mikasa looked up at him with her big black eyes and nodded. She then looked around at her new surroundings her eyes wide with curiosity. She was used to looking at trees and countryside but this was very different.

They were at a giant castle that was old and somewhat falling apart; there were forests and large trees yet villages and cobblestones. Yet it was still in some form of good state; but it had been here for a long time.

There were horses in the stable; she would hope to meet them eventually and lit candles inside. It looked haunting yet homely; making her afraid and yet comforted at the same time.

She gripped her hands hesitantly and stared at her new home quietly. It felt strange and different; but she knew she would get used to it in time. It didn't seem like a bad place and she felt in no form of danger.

This man was strange and indifferent; yet she could sense a warmth and kindness about him hidden away. She had a feeling he was showing he cared in his own way but didn't know how to show it.

She hesitantly reached out and gripped his leg for comfort but made sure not to squeeze him. She didn't know where she was supposed to go or where she was. She was relying on him for support.

Levi looked down at her quietly his eyes gentle and understanding. While he was not a fan of dirt or filth he would allow it. She was in a new place that was unfamiliar and she was scared.

He sighed heavily putting aside his dislike of dirt. She had been cleaned up at the Yeager house so she was not exactly covered in dirt but she would need a real bath before bed.

He knelt down and picked up the young girl causing her to cry out in surprise. She stabilized herself before pressing her hands against his chest. She was so small and bony for her age; she needed fattening up a healthier weight that was for sure.

He gazed into her eyes with his own dull blue orbs "The people here are friendly. Some of them are odd and quite a few have a pole stuck up their ass. But they are good people and will be like family to you" Levi explained.

Erwin would be intimidating for Mikasa and would seem a little bossy. But he was a good man and a very intelligent person. However, he was a person Levi greatly respected.

Hanji was indeed bat shit insane and known for having outbursts of various emotions. But she was a kind woman and very protective over those she cared for. Capable of sulking and even getting stressed out like normal people.

She would no doubt quickly grow attached to Mikasa and no doubt fawn over the girl. But if someone should so much as touch a hair on her head she would kill them. Hanji wasn't one of the scariest people in the core for no reason.

Mikasa nodded quietly but her expression softened. She could tell he wasn't lying to her and she trusted him. She was scared and yet excited to meet the people she would be living with.

 _ **Inside**_

Levi walked down the candlelit halls quietly holding Mikasa close to him. A few of the other soldiers had stared in confusion at them but said nothing. They wouldn't dare approach Levi as they knew he would mean business.

Asians were a rare breed after being hunted down and killed by the king. Next to himself nobody had such slick fine black hair or a pale composure. To see a child with such physical attributes would be very surprising for them. However, if they got any funny ideas he would not hesitate in raising his sword to them.

Suddenly loud and fast footsteps were heard coming towards them. They were approaching in a sprint and he knew who it was without having to ask. "LEEEEEVIIIII!" Hanji cried out happily rushing towards them. She was really glad he was back she had so many questions to ask.

Levi dodged out of the way crossly. For a grown ass woman, she was very excitable and like dealing with a small child. Plus, if she had knocked into him she would have hurt Mikasa. God knows the poor girl already had some wounds as it was already.

Hanji's face slammed into the floor hard making Levi wince a little. As she landed she made aloud oof and some grumbles of discomfort. She eventually looked up at Levi pouting crossly.

"That was mean Levi; I was just saying hello" she muttered crossly her eyes annoyed. Why was he always such a grumpy sod? Couldn't he allow just one hug. She knew he was a clean freak but this was just mean.

"Then why not just say it shitty glasses? Or are you so used to speaking to titans that you can no longer act normal?" he asked bluntly. Did she need knew glasses? Had she not seen the child he was carrying?

Hanji pouted and picked herself up quietly dusting herself off a little. Just once she would love it if Levi would humour her and let her shower him in affection. They had worked together for a year now.

She then noticed the small child Levi was holding close to his person; his arm holding her protectively. She appeared to be about 9-10 years of age and of Asian descent like himself.

She approached the two quietly gazing at the young girl. She had such silky black hair and beautiful black eyes. She had never seen anyone with such genetic make-up before.

Hanji smiled fondly and leaned forward gazing at the younger female "Who's this little cutie?" she asked curiously her eyes gentle and kind. God what a little angel; it made her maternal instincts tingle a little.

Mikasa blushed at the compliment and gripped Levi's jacket cowering away a little. She wasn't used to people talking about her appearance. Usually the only people to say such things were her parents. She had never really heard anyone else say such kind things to her.

But this woman seemed kind and her uncle seemed to know her in some way. She didn't sense any bad feelings whatsoever around this woman but she did feel shy. She never really had any friends growing up as her family had been quite isolated from others.

Levi softened and looked down at Mikasa quietly tightening his grip a little "You remember Erwin saying how I had a half-sister living in the outer area of Shiganshina" he explained calmly.

Hanji blinked and nodded "Oh yeah; I recall him talking about that…." She said thoughtfully. Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at Mikasa in amazement then up at Levi.

"You mean…this girl…. she's…" Hanji said in surprise unable to believe it. She could see some form of resemblance in appearance with the two of them though she was somewhat in awe of the whole situation.

They both had silky black hair and very youthful appearances despite their biological age. Mikasa was but 10 years old but she looked much younger than she seemed; at a guess, she would say 7.

Though her eyes were naturally black they had a gleam of bluish grey to them similar to that of Levi. They had the same chin structure and some slight facial resemblance. Yes, they were indeed related to one another.

Levi sighed heavily and nodded "She's my niece. She'll be living with us from now on and once she is old enough will join the survey core" she explained sternly. Though it would take some getting used to having a child around.

Hanji went quiet for a while before her eyes lit up with delight. Who knew such a little angel could be relate to the clean freak, moody ass napoleon that was Levi Ackerman.

"She's so cute! God what a little angel! Hard to believe she's related to such a bad mouthed clean freak" Hanji teased playfully. They seemed so different in comparison; however she hoped Mikasa wouldn't be as grumpy as him.

Mikasa stifled a laugh upon hearing this Hanji woman say such things. Who knew her uncle had such strange personality traits; it was rather funny. However she could see her uncle was not so pleased.

Levi glared at Hanji crossly; she really needed to learn when to keep her damn mouth shut. Just what kind of shit did she like spouting from her face. Had she no filter when it came to what she should keep to herself?

"I'm going to give her a bath. Could you get her some clean clothes and some food? We didn't exactly have time to stick around" he explained his tone non-argumentative. He didn't want her staying in these dirty blood covered clothes for much longer; it made him cringe.

Hanji straightened up and nodded "Sure thing. A girl her age needs all the nutrients she can get to grow big and strong. I'm pretty sure Erwin thought ahead on the whole clothing aspect anyway".

With that Hanji walked away quietly but not before ruffling Mikasa's hair affectionately and smirking at Levi. He would certainly have his work cut out for him. But she would be here to help if need be.

Mikasa blinked and watched the woman go. She was odd just like Levi had said but she was indeed a nice person but still odd. "Uncle Levi?" she asked curiously. She was still a little curious to what Hanji had meant when she said those mean things to Levi.

"Hmm?" Levi said casually looking down at her waiting for what may be on her mind. He really hoped Hanji wouldn't put funny ideas into Mikasa's head as she grew up; that would be no end of hell for him.

"What did that lady mean by all those things? About you having a bad mouth and cleaning?" she asked curiously. His mouth seemed fine; I mean he was a little grumpy and not very expressive but he wasn't mean. So why would she say he had a bad mouth?

Levi stiffened and clicked his teeth; he had expected this when Hanji ran her mouth. Now Mikasa would ask all sorts of weird shit. God he would get her back for this eventually.

"You see Mikasa; your uncle Levi has a short fuse and tends to lose his temper easily. When people annoy me, are bad people, or get on my nerves my loose tongue starts up. I say bad words and insult people because I don't like them" he explained.

That was a sugar-coated version of why he cursed like a sailor and was depicted as an asshole. But he wouldn't dare say that to his ten-year-old niece who was at an impressionable age.

Mikasa simply blinked at stared at him quietly. She wasn't overly surprised; she was used to seeing people with a bad temper. She remembered how Eren had acted when he saved her life.

Carla Yeager his mother, had said Eren used a lot of bad words for someone his age. She would often scold him for such things. But deep down he was a good kid if not someone temperamental.

She had yet to meet people she didn't like or didn't get along with since she didn't have any friends. But over time she felt like she would and might even say some things she shouldn't to them.

"So, you say things you shouldn't or speak honestly on how you feel about them and people don't agree?" she said abruptly. But didn't all people do that? I mean you couldn't get along with every person you met, right?

Levi blinked in surprise; yep she was an Ackerman. She held mental intelligence and maturity that was far beyond her normal age. There was no doubting she was his flesh and blood.

He nodded "Yes. As for my cleaning, you see Uncle Levi didn't always live in a nice place like this. He used to live somewhere bad. It was cold, dirty, dangerous and miserable. Uncle Levi lived a very hard life and he couldn't look after himself well. Because of this I came to hate dirt and like to keep things clean" he explained.

Again, sugar coating it for the sake of her innocence. He lived in the underground; also, known as the hidden hell underneath the capitol city that people forgot. A place he hoped she would never learn about or ever see.

His mother had been a prostitute and had been accidentally impregnated with Levi but chose to keep him. They lived in a small room and she could barely look after herself let alone Levi.

She gave everything she had to Levi; food, water, clothes, whatever she could get her hands on. She eventually died from starvation and `multiple bugs that were laying around due to the filth.

She had bathed Levi with what little water they had and then would bathe herself in what water was left over. Like a good mother, she put Levi first above her own wellbeing.

Mikasa stared at him her eyes eventually becoming sad. He had suffered like she had and lost people he loved too; she could see it in his eyes. He had been as lonely as she had but now they had each wondered if he had been as sad as her during that part of his life.

She then moved closer to him and hugged him tightly "Then I'll make myself clean. Even if I get soap in my eyes and my hands wrinkle. I'll stay clean" she said sternly. If it made him happy and stopped him from thinking of his old life then she would happily do as she was told.

Levi was touched by this and his eyes became gentle and a small smile came upon his face. He patted her head gently and hummed in approval. "That's what I like to hear. You stay clean and there won't be any problems" he said in a slightly teasing tone.

He then carried her to their room in which they would share until she was older. He would bathe her first and Hanji would bring her clothes and food to his room for her to eat.

 _ **Later**_

Levi sat hunched over next to the tub trying to prevent any splash-back on his clothes. His sleeves were rolled up and had a cloth over his head to protect his hair as he bathed Mikasa.

She was sat in warm water that reached her knees and lapped around her in small waves. They had been able to get some more water recently meaning they had extra water levels.

She was curled up while Levi rinsed soap into her black locks quietly trying to wash out the dirt. The bath was not as filthy as you would expect but still had dirt and blood residue swirling in it.

There was a bucket of warm water beside him to rinse her off with when she was done cleaning. He wouldn't allow her to sit in that tub of filth. She was going to be cleaned to his standards to get rid of any residue.

"Am I being too rough?" Levi asked curiously as he finished the last of his massaging. He hoped he wasn't hurting her head in some way. He had been told by Hanji that he was not always good at controlling his strength.

"Nuh-uh" Mikasa replied quietly her eyes pinned to the bath bottom. He was being very gentle with her and making sure to clean all the dirt from her body which she appreciated.

Levi smiled slightly and finished his massaging her hair. She was about done and afterward she could wrap up in a warm towel. She had been very good to wait even though she may be getting cold.

He then pulled out the plug and carefully carried Mikasa out of the tub. She stood there quietly her body bruised but clean and her hair still full of suds. He then dumped a bucket of warm water on Mikasa's head causing the suds to pour off her magically. She was finally all clean.

But what hurt was looking at her broken and bruised body. Those fuckers who had kidnapped her had not cared in the least that she was a fucking child. All she had been to them was a tool, a prize for them to sell.

She had purple and blue blotches all over her body and a cut at the side of her lip. Luckily there was no internal bleeding but she was very badly hurt. The fact that he couldn't undo what happened made him angrier.

However, the worst damage was most likely to her mind from going through all of this. But he hoped that in some way she could help heal the wounds she carried in her heart.

His expression became pained and he grabbed a towel wrapping it around her small frail body. He would protect her with everything he had to ensure she never suffered like that again.

He then dried her off a little and eventually her small head poked out from under the towel. She stared at him quietly her expression looking a little happier than before. Her black eyes had lit up a little and showed some form of light. She nuzzled into the towel quietly burying her nose in it.

Levi smiled at her cute expression and ruffled the towel over her head drying her wet hair. "Feel better?" he asked fondly. He recalled how as a child his mother had done something similar as they lay in their bed sheets; she called it "Peek-a-boo"

Mikasa blinked at him and then nodded quietly. It felt nice to be clean; she didn't like having blood and dirt on her body it felt uncomfortable; the memories of what had happened to her lingering on her skin.

Levi hummed glad she was feeling better "Good; Hanji should be here soon with dinner and clothes. Can you be a good girl and wait?" he asked curiously. Things would go smoother if she listened to him.

Mikasa blinked again and then nodded obediently. She was hungry but she could wait a little while; she had been raised by her parents to be patient. Like they had said to her "Good things come to those who wait".

Levi smiled and then picked her up in her towel cocoon "Good; now let's go wait for shitty glasses ok?" he said playfully. He had to admit he was slightly enjoying playing his new uncle role.

He then carried Mikasa back into their shared room quietly. I guess it wouldn't be so bad being an uncle after all.


	4. C4: I'm here

**Levi and the core members attend Mikasa's parents funeral**

 **Levi comforts Mikasa and fluff ensues**

 **Please review**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi stood silently as he watched the bodies of his half-sister and brother in law be buried into a grave. Though he had never known them he could not help but feel sad. His heart ached with a familiar sense of shame and grief. Yet he felt no sense of loss or sadness towards them; only regret that he had not been able to meet them sooner.

Knowing that he had relatives that were still alive out there and he never knew about them. There were few of him left and he was always surprised to know any where still living at all. Hell, he wondered if his uncle Kenny was even still alive; if so the guy would be in his late forties and early fifties by now.

They had both been outcasts from the world; living in the forest areas of the outer walls. Since the rule of the Asian clan and Ackerman clan to be hunted down any survivors would have been living on the down low. It was the only way to survive as to not get caught and killed.

No doubt hiding from smugglers or anyone else who was a danger to them. Given how both parents were of two rare family bloodlines that were almost extinct. His mother had lived in the underground with him until her death and had been popular because of her black hair and youthful face.

However being an Ackerman she did indeed have abilities like him. However instead of using them for killing like her brother, Kuchel had used them to protect herself and her son from thieves or the abuse of the owner at the brothel where she worked. Until her death and weakened state his mother had been very knowledgeable with a knife.

Two family members he had no idea existed had now been killed in cold murder leaving him and his niece the only ones left. He felt sad yet indifferent about the whole thing. Grieving over two family members who were like strangers to him; unaware they even existed until a few weeks ago.

Two loving parents who were outcast from the world and yet made their own place. One being the last Asian next to her daughter, the other being a surviving Ackerman with past relations with Kenny. Both taken down in cold blood.

But they had died good people who were peaceful civilians and good parents. Till the end they had protected their child and tried to ensure she survived even if they didn't; her mother proving this. When they had found her corpse she had still been gripping a pair of sowing scissors which she had used to fight against three armed men.

To try and take down three burly men with nothing but pure willpower and small sowing scissors showed courage. She had been killed via severe head trauma but she had gone down fighting. The woman had been a hero and her death was tragic, leaving her only child alone with nothing but her memory.

Hanji, Erwin and Mike had attended the funeral too. They were wearing black clothing in respect for the event and were standing as the coffins were lowered into the ground. Each had brought flowers to place upon their graves, all being white to add some colour to the grey Stonehenge markers in the earth.

Hanji had a pained look on her face trying to fight the tears. Most likely thinking about Mikasa and how awful the situation was. Though you would never have guessed from her cheerful demeanor, Hanji was an emotional soul but did well to hide it behind her smile.

She too like him believed in avoiding unnecessary casualties of comrades and preserving life. She had been the first person to speak to Levi during his pre-thug years and been friendly with Furlan and Isabel. Though they had thought her annoying at the time, looking back he believed had they lived they would have gotten along with her.

After they had died, Levi had been in despair and unable to sleep for months. His dreams plagued with visions of their bloody demise and the screams of fear and expressions as they realized their unavoidable doom. Hanji had made it better by comforting him and being the shoulder to cry on at the worst times.

She would come to his room to check on him, sitting by his side sometimes and just letting him cry. Sometimes she would just sit by him in silence as company, only talking with him when he felt like it. A few times she had bought him gifts to cheer him up; the first one being loose tea leaves.

He wouldn't have been a mess without her and was grateful for her company. Her patience and understanding meaning more than she knew, she never forced him to speak only listened. Though he wasn't vocal about it very often, he was indeed relieved to have her in his life.

Mike and Erwin as always had blank emotionless faces but dark shadows masking their pain. But their eyes showed their pain and sadness of the situation; pitying Mikasa and feeling regret they had been unable to do anything to make it better. Years of facing war had hardened their hearts to cope with such situations.

Mike had his head bowed towards the ground and his expression showed hints of anger. But as always, he appeared blank faced and expressionless; the war within raging. He kept looking at Mikasa then at Erwin; obviously worrying about her and feeling displeased about what she was having to deal with.

Erwin had his head looking straight ahead his face as calm as always. However the emotions in his eyes were raging, he felt a strong loss for these civilians who were killed in cold blood. He knew how wrong this was and how Mikasa could have been sold off, he would make sure she was full protected at all times.

Levi slowly lowered his gaze to Mikasa and his eyes became pained. Her black eyes were overflowing with tears which spilled down her face like a waterfall onto the floor. Her eyes red from crying so much and her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back the sobs she so badly wanted to set free from her lips.

She looked so helpless and lost, not knowing what to do or what was going to happen in the future. Gripping the skirt of her black funeral dress so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Her nose buried into the blanket hiding what little of her face she could for comfort.

She was watching her parents be lowered in coffins into the ground. The people who had raised her who had been murdered in cold blood were now being buried. Two people she had loved and looked up to dearly were no more and there was nothing she could do to bring them back.

God only knows what thoughts were rushing through her mind right now. She was wearing a small long sleeved black dress with an O neck and slight V dip, her red scarf wound tightly around her neck like a security blanket. She hadn't stopped wearing it since they left the Yeager household.

She had a hauntingly innocent beauty about her. Though she was still so innocent and broken inside; a slight beauty radiated from her. Her dark eyes filled with so much emotion. She looked like a small doll or ghost, like she didn't really belong here and should be wondering around somewhere.

Levi quietly reached out and placed his hand on Mikasa's head in a supportive manner. She had done well to be brave all this time, now it was ok to cry and show her emotions. It was ok to be upset, angry and confused. She was still very young and had been forced to face situations no child her age should have to.

Mikasa was a very brave girl. Her parents would be proud of her and would want her to keep going and grow stronger. They would continue to watch over her as she grew up from their peace wherever their souls may be. He would continue to protect her in their place from now on.

Mikasa flinched in surprise as he touched her head gently. She softened and then abruptly lunged at his leg gripping it tightly. She then continued sobbing while clinging to Levi for support muttering "Mama" and "Papa" tearfully. Her small voice filled with so much pain and confusion.

Hanji watched as Mikasa sobbed into her uncle's leg like a lost puppy. Though the situation was undoubtedly sad, they still had each other. Even though she knew it was wrong considering the situation, she couldn't help thinking seeing Mikasa hug Levi for support was cute.

She would be relying on him from now on so this kind of thing would happen a lot. She would cling or stick by Levi for protection until she learned to look after herself. Once she was old enough she would indeed be taking training to become a soldier and hone in on her skills.

 _ **After**_

Levi carried Mikasa against his chest quietly as they made their way back to the base. She had worn herself out from all her crying earlier and was now fast asleep in his arms. She made small mutters and rubbed her face every now and again which made Hanji cry out silent squeals of joy.

He only hoped her dreams were peaceful and free of anything scary. He wanted her to be free of anything frightening for a while, her mind being able to escape the sadness she was enduring. Though he knew it was somewhat impossible given it had only been a day, he couldn't help but hope it came true.

He himself still had memories which he locked deep down in his own psyche. Memories of his childhood living in the underground, sometimes he could even remember the smell. On worst days it would be so bad he would throw up into a toilet or sink due to the traumatic memories of such living situations.

Hanji smiled sadly as she gazed down at the sleeping girl in Levi's arms "Poor thing. She's been through so much. I can only imagine how she is coping". She was only 10 years old after all. At that age things were very confusing (even more so when puberty came along) and often hard to understand causing them to cope in different ways.

Mikasa was still very much a child and her family had been torn from her in the most violent way possible . She was now living with her estranged uncle and forced to accept a new life that was out of her comfort zone. She wondered if the girl had even had any friends back in her old home in Shiganshina.

She was bound to have all sorts of pent up emotions locked away inside of her. But hopefully they would help her grow and become an amazing young lady someday. And she would always have her uncle Levi by her side every step of the way. teaching her everything she needed to know about life.

Levi nodded in agreement and stroked Mikasa's head gently as she slept. This was only his second time holding her and yet if felt so comfortable, he guessed this was what Hanji called Maternal instincts. The primal desire to protect your offspring or family members. To protect your weaker pack members from harm until they were strong enough to look after themselves.

He could only imagine this was the way his mother felt after giving birth to him and raising him herself. The same feeling his half sister, Mikasa's mother would have felt after giving birth to her daughter and raising her for the past 10 years until her untimely death. There really was nothing else like it in the world.

Hanji laughed fondly but made sure to cover her mouth "It's only been a day and you're already adjusting to your role. I'd say you're a natural" she teased. Despite his previous confusion when he read the reports on Mikasa, it seemed Levi would be a better uncle that he thought he would.

Levi clicked his teeth in frustration and blushed a little bowing his head. He didn't know what shit Hanji was spouting but it was annoying him. Anyone could look after a kid when they were well behaved. You just had to make sure they understood that you were in charge and you knew best, so that they didn't get any ideas.

Hanji saw his expression and smiled kindly "Anyway, I got Mikasa some new clothes thanks to Erwin. I've sent them up to your shared room to replace her old ones. Since the dress she came in was covered in dirt and slight blood stains, we had to throw it out" she explained.

It really was a shame, it had been really nice dress too and so well made. A dusty rose pink colour with a button down front and slight frill hem with patterns. However, during the kidnapping, it had been torn, ripped and stained with blood due to the rough way they handled the poor girl.

"I see" Levi said casually but his tone hinted relief. She couldn't keep wearing this black dress all the time as it would get depressing. It was a onetime only thing and he would be sure to get rid of it. He had no desire for his niece to be dressing like a witch all the time or she would get picked on by the local kids.

"It's a cute white number with long sleeves. It's got a crinkled neck and it will reach her upper calves. I also got a rose-pink cardigan to match. God, she'll look so sweet" Hanji sighed happily. It was simple but cute, and the skirt was flowy so she would easily be able to run in it if she so wished. Plus she may even attract some cute boys in that outfit.

After the war was over she dreamed of having a family of her own. Raising some small kids and living peacefully outside of these damn walls and seeing the world outside of them. Until then, she could indulge in her mummy fantasies a little with Mikasa. Having something small to love and care for until she was strong and healthy.

Being able to help Levi raise her and educate her in becoming a proper young lady and one day a soldier in the survey core. She couldn't wait to make all these new memories and take all these notes, it all sounded so exciting she could barely contain herself.

Levi frowned wearily; it was amazing how out of control Hanji could get once she had an idea in her head. "Geez shitty glasses cool it. She isn't a doll for crying out loud she's a kid. And as her uncle I will ask you not do anything creepy to her" he warned.

She was now his ward and the only living family he had left in this shitty titan filled world. He would let no harm come to her and that counted for Hanji's weird fetish with messing with things she found interesting. She was a child not some toy she could mess around with like her titan collection.

Hanji's smiled vanished, quickly replaced with annoyance to which she pouted and puffed out her cheeks "Aww. Levi, you spoilsport. I just wanted to have a little fun is all" she grumbled sulkily. She couldn't help it, Mikasa was just so cute that she wanted to have some fun.

Levi rolled his eyes crossly and Mikasa mumbled in his arms but stayed asleep. He would let her sleep as long as she needed to regain her strength, but he would have to wake her for dinner later. She was a growing girl and she needed to eat nutrients to keep her healthy, so she better get used to eating stuff she didn't like.

However, he doubted after the funeral she wouldn't be in the mood to speak to anyone. She would just hide behind him or bow her head and be very anti-social. He then turned his head to face Hanji sternly "Hanji; can you bring up some food later?".

He doubted Mikasa had eaten anything since they had left Yeager's place. After all that crying earlier the poor girl would be starving and need a good meal in her belly. She had literally passed out like a rock after the funeral, once she woke up she would realize how much energy she had used.

He would not allow her to be picky with food and make sure she ate properly. He would make sure she had a better childhood than himself and was able to retain some happiness. Though he would be stern at times and maybe unfair in her eyes, he would undoubtedly cherish her and make sure she was a happy child.

Hanji blinked in surprise then nodded her smile reappearing "Sure; in fact, I'll double it so you both get meals. But she'll have to do with stew and bread. We haven't had much food in lately" she explained. Because of the titan attacks and planning their next move; they hadn't really been able to get much trade in as of late. However, Erwin was going to sort it in the future.

Levi nodded gratefully then leaned in closer to her ear "Sneak an extra loaf for the brat. She needs the carbs to grow. I'll deal with the hassle should someone ask questions" he explained. He knew they were short on bread but he wanted to make sure Mikasa was well fed and able to enjoy a decent meal after their long day.

Hanji nodded again and the two parted ways to their respective quarters to rest for the evening. However, before leaving to her room she stole another glance at Levi holding Mikasa to his chest as he went to his own room. She couldn't get over how cute they looked.

Mikasa's nose nuzzled into his shoulder and her small hands gripping his jacket for support. It made her internally cry from happiness taking as many mental photos for future reference as possible. Embarrassing childhood stories were a must of being a parent, it was one of the oldest rules in the book.

Despite what doubts Levi may have had on raising her by himself. Hanji could already tell better than he could that he was doing a good job even though he didn't realize it. He was already sliding into the role like a hand in a glove, he just needed to have more confidence.


	5. C5: Back in your arms

**Levi returns home from a mission to learn his niece is recieving abuse from his peers**

 **Don't mess with uncle Levi**

 **Fluff**

Mikasa sat quietly on a bench her nose buried in her scarf and her head bowed. Levi had been gone on a mission for 3 days now, but he had promised her he would come home safe. To reassure her, he had given her the pinky swear. A promise that among youths could not be broken, to break this promise was the worst thing you could do to a child.

Hanji and Mike had gone too leaving her in the care of other survey core members left behind. However, they had sworn to keep Mikasa safe and make sure she behaved. They knew if they didn't they would have Levi to answer to. So as to not have the strongest and one of the scariest members of their team on their case, they did as ordered.

But she couldn't help but worry for him anyway. She knew the dangers she would face if he was against titans, though he was as strong as she, he would still be in danger. There were many possibilities that could happen while out on the field. Gear damages or malfunctions, wire snapping, weapon damage and to top it off physical damage to himself.

She had already lost her parents tragically, she didn't want to lose her uncle too. Not after just getting to know him and realizing he existed. She couldn't lose her family a second time. It would just be too cruel, to remind her a second time of how painful and miserable life actually was when you pulled away the mask.

"Is Mikasa ok? She's been quieter than usual these past few days" a soldier said suspiciously. Though she was quiet generally, she was a lot more distant since Levi left. She still ate but she didn't seem as happy. Her eyes lacked shine and she seemed to be in a daze. Passing the days by staring out of the window and keeping her head bowed.

"She's always like that. Kid never speaks so much as two words" another grumbled. At least she didn't cause them too much trouble, even if she was Levi's niece. Kids were energetic, nosy and temperamental. Always asking about shit and asking for it. They never seemed to take no for an answer and got in the way.

Mikasa said nothing as she stared at the ground while the soldiers spoke about her as if she didn't exist. Since she had come to this place, she had become the topic of discussion. Be it in a positive note or a negative note, she and her uncle were the hottest conversation topic. However, her uncle tended to shut them up just by entering a room or looking at them.

She had come to learn that not only was she a rare Ackerman survivor but the last of the Asian clan. That made her a rarity of both sides and a very valuable individual. That was why those traffickers had come after herself and her mother. They didn't care for the male, only Mikasa and her mother because they were of value to them.

She was angry to know her parents had been killed in cold blood over something so stupid. Because of their genes and ethnicity, they had been sought after for money. Despite her heritage, was it too much that they had simply wanted to live a normal life? After the king had hunted them to extinction and tried to live in peace in the aftermath.

But no, they had been hunted down in cold blood and murdered. They had then sought to sell her at a young age and to god knows who in the capitol for high prices. To think what kind of future she could have had she hadn't helped kill them. She felt sick at the thought of where she could be now instead of being safe like she was now.

She bowed her head quietly, fear and nausea filling her body. "Uncle Levi… Please come home soon" she whispered quietly. She hated being alone, it brought back so many unpleasant memories. Being in his arms she felt safe and warm. The darkness in her heart and the memories of that day fading to the back of her mind. Locked away behind the door to the key of her heart.

Suddenly she heard a rumble in the distance. Quiet at first and then slowly growing louder and louder with every passing second. The sound of horses galloping towards them. She snapped her head up to gaze into the distance. Her black eyes filled with hope and impatience. Her eyes pinned to the horizon watching and listening for the source of the sound.

Eventually she spotted the survey team approaching the hideout in the distance. All worn and weary from battle, faces tired and scarred from whatever titans they had faced while she stayed home. There were a few members missing meaning not everyone had made it back from the fight, but her family were safe.

Levi looked a mess (emotionally, mentally and physically). Tired, fed up and worried. He looked like he hadn't slept well and he had semi dark circles under his eyes. He was gripping the reigns tightly while staring at his destination. She had learned some time ago that her uncle suffered badly with insomnia.

Hanji was wearing a firm expression her goggles still on her face. Her hair looked greasy, showing her lack of bathing and stress. Gripping the reigns tightly and following Erwin back the camp. It was a well known fact that Hanji was the squad leader and first in command after Erwin, though she acted goofy she was anything but stupid.

Mikasa slowly got to her feet and rushed in the direction of the entryway. She had to see them, she couldn't wait to see them. She had missed them all so much. She then rushed around the courtyard as fast as her legs would carry her. She was wearing the new outfit that Hanji had got her some time ago from a market.

A simple white dress with short sleeves and a crinkle O neck. It reached just below her knees giving her an angelic look. She was also wearing a rosy pink cardigan that just reached under her bottom. She still wore her signature red scarf around her neck and some simple brown pumps. The day she had tried them on Hanji had squealed with delight at how cute she looked.

The soldiers saw her running off and chased after her immediately. However, they had no chance of catching her, because of her Ackerman genes Mikasa was faster than they ever hoped to be. So instead they were subjected to a game of cat and mouse that they had no hopes of winning whatsoever.

* * *

Levi slowly climbed off his horse grunting a little as he did so. His body ached from fighting and he smelled disgusting. He couldn't wait to take a bath and get some food in his stomach. He had been living off the essentials while out on his mission. He had missed eating hot food and being able to sleep in a warm bed, being out on missions was rather exhausting.

Though he had tolerated and semi enjoyed Hanji's jokes and antics, he had very much missed his niece. Those small black eyes of hers that lit up conveying the emotions she hid in her young heart. She was indeed his small ray on sunshine in this bleak and shitty world that was filled with cannibalistic giants and corruption.

"UNCLE LEVI!" a small voice cried loudly. She had never thought she could feel so lonely without him. Having to wait for him to come home and hope he survived. Having to sleep in an empty bed without him to comfort her. The memories of her parents death tormenting her as she slept, she had been so scared and lonely without him.

Not being able to sit in his arms as he walked along or sit on his lap. To not have him for company or hear him curse like he always did. Hell, she had missed him calling her brat now and again. She had just missed his company in general, the quiet had been haunting and rather unpleasant for her.

Levi looked behind him to see Mikasa running at him like a bullet. Her black eyes filled with tears and a look of relief on her face. Had she really missed him that much? He hadn't seen eyes that bright since Isabel, but since they had met each other the hole in his heart had slowly began to heal over time.

A warm feeling filled his heart. Before she came into his life he had never thought that having someone to welcome you home could feel so nice. He had rather adapted to his guardian role. He knelt down and she rushed into his arms. Though the strength she impacted him with would have knocked over a normal person, being an Ackerman it barely fazed him.

She was growing stronger every day and she was very perceptive for her age. However, she was still very naïve in some senses which he hoped to retain before she was old enough to fight. To still retain some of her childhood innocence in these times was a good thing, they were the future of tomorrow and deserved happiness.

She would have to throw away and sacrifice a lot of things upon her training. Less time to have fun and most of it being used to harness her skills to defeat the titans. In between those 5 years, he would make sure she enjoyed her childhood. Though he would have to go away a lot like he had now, he would spoil her as best he could.

Mikasa buried her nose into his chest and sobbed. He smelt like blood, dirt and sweat yet he was able to retain some of his signature scent too. She was glad he had come home. The fear of him not returning, of being alone again after just learning she had family. Of having to attend another funeral for a family member, it wasn't worth thinking about.

Levi could feel her trembling in his arms, the tears spilling from her face onto his shirt. Though he hated getting dirtier than he already felt, he would allow it this time. Mikasa had been through so much in the past week. Losing her parents, attending their funeral, adapting to living with him and now him going away into battle.

She had handled it well but was allowed to cry when it became too much for her. She had come to care for him a great deal and they had developed an emotional attachment with one other in the short time they had known each other. The impact of realizing they were not alone hitting them.

They shared a bedroom, they bathed together and they ate together. Levi would read her stories now and again, plus carried her everywhere when she was with him. She was used to being close to him and not apart. Him going away into battle would have been hard on her, especially since she had lost her parents. The fear of losing him dwelling on her young mind.

"Stupid!... You dummy uncle Levi! I… I thought…" Mikasa sobbed. She knew he was strong and could fight. But what if something had happened, like that day. She had seen enough blood, she had seen enough death. She just wanted to get her life back together, to rebuild a family and live in a semi-peaceful state with her uncle.

She wanted to continue understanding him and building a family bond with him. Though she knew it was stupid, the lingering fear of his possible demise still stayed on her mind. She didn't want him to leave again even though she knew it was impossible to ask. But she just didn't want him to get hurt, or she would be alone all over again.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Mikasa and petted her head gently. She was so weak and fragile, despite her immense strength. She was still very much a child in that sense. She softened in his arms but continued to cry. Though she had been stoic when they first met, over time she had come to learn how to show her emotions every now and again.

"Stop crying brat. I'm home now aren't I?" he soothed in a weary tone. He was trying to reassure her in his own way, for he didn't want her to worry unnecessarily. Those that had something to fight for were strong, because the desire to protect things that were precious to them had that flame deep inside their hearts.

Hanji smirked, though Levi was acting like his usual self she could see that he was happy. He really had adapted into his new guardian role very easily. It was so cute to see him being all sweet with her. "I'll get the horses away. You two have bonding time to make up for" she teased. It was clear to see that Mikasa had no intention of letting go of him any time soon.

Levi clicked his teeth at her, Hanji really was a smart-ass sometimes. Why couldn't she just keep her thoughts to herself like a normal person? It was embarrassing as hell. However, he was in a good mood being home so he would talk to her later. Right now, he had Mikasa to calm down and he needed to bathe. He had more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

Levi sat in the tub quietly his arms hanging out the sides, water dripping onto the floor. His eyes pinned to the ceiling as he allowed his thoughts to trail off into nothingness. He was glad to be home, to be able to clean himself. To be back with Mikasa and allow himself the simple pleasures of tea and her company. He had missed it quite a bit.

Mikasa was sat at the end of the tub, her hair damp from the bath. Using his legs for support as she sat in the tub. Her black eyes calm and emotionless, but red from her crying. Since her breakdown earlier she had calmed and was now in a relaxed state. But she was back to clinging to him like she always did. Using him as her method of comfort.

"Did I hurt you?" Mikasa asked abruptly. He hadn't said anything, but she had heard from Hanji that fighting took a toll on his body and wore him out quite a bit. Though he had no physical wounds that she could see, he could have hurt himself internally. Knowing she couldn't see his injury was what worried her most of all.

"Eh?" Levi said raising his head to look at her and looking at her in confusion. The water from his bangs trickled down his face but he paid no attention to it. Though she was indeed a smart child, she had a habit of asking the most unusual things every now and again that very much confused him.

Mikasa turned to look at him her black eyes filled with worry. Water trickled down her face from her damp hair but she ignored it, keeping eye contact with him. "When I ran at you. Did I hurt you?" she asked again this time more cautiously. She knew that her uncle pushed himself sometimes when it battle, I mean he was still human at the end of the day.

Levi blinked and then realized she was worried about him. Though if he was injured he would have told her, but not fully depending on how serious it would be. He then sighed and stroked her head to reassure her "Give me some credit Mika. I'm capable of tolerating a lot of damage" he said gruffly. It would take a lot to hurt him.

He had dealt with poor living standards growing up in the underground. Pushing himself to get food and keep himself alive. Learning to fight and learning to take care of himself. He had learned how to tend wounds among other things. Though his capability of taking damage had gotten better as he had grown up since his weaker days.

Mikasa blinked innocently then settled. She could see in his eyes he wasn't lying and he knew never to break promises with her. Content with his answer she curled her knees under her chin and stared at him. She had a lot to tell him about since he had been away, though it was not anything good.

"I didn't like the people you left me with" she huffed crossly. They had talked about her a lot and even teased her sometimes. Commenting on her race and appearance, her relations to Levi and her future career. Saying how connections always made a difference and how she was a lucky little shit.

Levi became stern. He had hoped that the other cadets would have been kind to her, or at least respectful of her. He had guessed wrong, meaning they would have to be spoken to later. He then reached out a hand to stroke her hair a little "What did they say?" he asked sternly. He would make sure they paid dearly for upsetting his niece while he was away.

They never dared do shit to her when he was around, they knew what would happen if they did. The minute he left they took advantage of that and picked on her quite a bit. Fucking cowards. Picking on a girl when she was weak and defenseless but unable to do so when he was around.

Mikasa pouted puffing put her cheeks a little "They keep staring at me. They even called me weird. They said I'm miserable like you because I'm quiet" she said sulkily. Was it bad that she had missed her uncle? Was it bad that she had conveyed how she felt? Why was it since she came here so many people judged her and called her names?

Why was her heritage so fascinating? Yes, she was half Asian, yes, she was an Ackerman. But she was also _human._ She wasn't some form of amusement for them to watch all day. Why was she being picked on for being so different? She couldn't help where she came from. Was this why her family had been hunted down? Because they didn't fit in?

Levi frowned, his eyes darkening. He knew some of the recruits would take an interest in Mikasa because she was the last known surviving Asian. There were few people of her race even alive. However, she was still a child. To torment her because of her ethnicity was the lowest a person could go. To boot she was his family, one of the last family members he had.

He never knew his father or what his family name had ben, his mother was dead, his uncle had abandoned him and his whereabouts were unknown. His half-sister her mother was now dead as was her husband. All of his family ended up with tragedy and death, what did the world have against the Ackerman clan?

Mikasa was all he had left in the world. She was very precious to him and he would not allow the other core members to treat her so badly. It was uncalled for in every sense of the word. He then sat up picked up Mikasa pulling out the plug. He no longer wanted to bathe and would enjoy distracting her of this.

But he knew Hanji would be able to pull some strings. She had an interest in inspecting titans. But she also had a hobby of punishing humans for information or punishment. It would be nice to have them suffer for bullying his niece.

Mikasa blinked up at him in confusion and worry. Was he mad at her? She didn't mean to upset him, she had only been telling the truth. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything. He must have known what she was thinking because he decided to address her after learning these facts.

He then looked down at her quietly "Mikasa. Uncle Levi is going to have a word with Commander Erwin later. Hanji will make sure those guys never talk to you again" he said firmly. When she was through with them they would be lucky if their sanity was intact. She would make them hurt in ways they never deemed possible when she was through with them.

Mikasa stared up at him wide eyed and nodded quietly. She had heard her uncle could be very scary when angry, even scarier than herself. He would teach those men a lesson, making sure they never picked on her again. Then they would know how it felt to be bullied.

* * *

Levi sat at his desk going over paperwork, a candle on his desk to illuminate the room. He was now changed into plain open white shirt and trousers for bed. He was not one to wear his uniform to bed to prevent creases and for hygienic purposes. Anyone who did was not only lazy but disgusting in his eyes. How could anyone do such a thing?

Mikasa was fast asleep under the sheets, her black hair spread across the bed. Her long lashes tickling her cheeks, weary from crying and the warmth of the bath. At her age, she needed all the rest she could get to grow up big and strong. He would make sure she was raised correctly and grew up to be a fine young woman one day.

There was a gentle knock at his door to which he put down the paperwork. He moved the seat as quietly as possible as to not disturb Mikasa and went to answer the door. As he opened it he was met with Hanji standing at the door smiling as always. She had relaxed into her own comfy clothes and had bathed which he was pleased to see.

"How's she doing?" Hanji asked curiously slightly peeking into the room. She had seen how happy she was to see Levi when he returned, it had been way too cute for her to handle. She couldn't stop looking at Mikasa, she was just so cute and full of life. She wanted to squeeze her tightly and never let go.

"She's out cold. Been a long day for her. What with all these pieces of shit giving her a hard time" he growled under his breath. Picking on a child of all things, how pathetic. To take advantage of someone smaller or weaker than you was the cowards route and only made you a disgrace of a human being.

Hanji looked concerned, she knew Mikasa was a rarity in bloodlines but she was still a human. On top of that she was an adolescent, which made it even worse. Levi may have come across as a cold, uncaring and unsociable shit. But he had a kind heart but had an odd way of showing his affections towards those that were precious to him.

"What did they say?" she asked sternly. She would help Levi in any way she could. Commander Erwin would certainly find this piece of information interesting. He had sworn that Mikasa would have full protection from himself and his subordinates now that she was under Levi's official guardianship.

Levi frowned "They made fun of her for being quiet of all things. Apparently being related to me means your all the same. Heartless and uncaring" he replied dryly. Just because they weren't as expressive in how they felt, they were made out to be heartless. He was capable of handling how he was treated he was more than used to it.

But he would not stand for Mikasa being treated so badly. She was still a child and she had been through more than enough without harassment from older people. No wonder she had cried so much after he returned from the mission. How long he had she been holding back those tears he wondered?

Hanji nodded. Mikasa was still so young and had already lost her family and was adjusting to a new life with her estranged uncle. How the hell was she supposed to act while coping with all this? The bullying from the other core members would not be very pleasant for her either.

She had lost everything only to learn about an uncle she never knew existed. Levi had never been a parent before either so he was having a hard-enough time too. This was not acceptable. "I'll let Erwin know. But I'll have to have a personal word with those guys. You have enough on your plate as it is. And Mikasa has it rough already" she said sighing wearily.

It seemed since Mikasa had come to stay with him things had been rather bumpy. What with him having to go out on a mission and her parent's funeral. He only hoped that they were able to bond without any unpleasant experiences in the future. Just to have time to bond and really act as family for once.

Levi gave a small smile of appreciation. For all she was a pain in the ass, Hanji was his closest confidant and very helpful to him. He very much appreciated her company in the core. "Thanks for your help shitty glasses" he said in an amused tone. She gave him a playful hum and smile before bidding him goodnight for the evening as he closed the door behind her.

Levi then returned back to his desk to look upon Mikasa as she slept. Though she was indeed a beautiful child she was also very damaged, much like himself. She was lost and unable to fit in. She was adjusting as best she could while learning about life and herself. Her outlook on life very different than what it should be for girls her age.

But at least at night she was able to get some peace and dream about whatever she wanted. He only hoped that her dreams were indeed pleasant and not more memories of her parents. "Sleep well shitty brat" he said gently stroking her head. For all she was a lot of trouble for him sometimes, she was indeed precious to him. They were family after all and all each other had left.


	6. C6: New friend

**Jeankasa childhood fluff**

 **sorry for not updating in a while, I've made you wait long enough. I apologize dearly**

 **If you don't know I am a HUGE JeanKasa fan as well as many others**

 **So I had the idea of what if Jean and Mikasa met as kids by chance**

 **Fluff ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

It had now been 2 weeks since Mikasa had come to live with Levi and adapted to her new role as his niece. Getting used to her now distant and busy life, compared to having her family around her constantly. Understanding that Levi didn't like leaving her behind but he had to, making their reunion all the more meaningful after.

But she managed, while he was gone she was a good girl. Keeping herself clean, well fed and dressed. Quickly picking up some independence to help care for herself while he was away. But that didn't mean she didn't enjoy being spoiled by Hanji or Levi when they came home from a mission, not in the least.

Today they were going to Trost due to their big markets. Due to being in the inner walls, they were somewhat better off than most people. They at least had better food than those outside the walls. Compared to those where her own family had lived in semi poverty, having to hunt in order to survive at all.

Hanji was to buy food supplies and other such things. Levi was here because he had heard there was a store that held very high quality tea leaves and bath salts. Mikasa had come out of the desire to explore and see the world around her. Having lived in a forest outside the Shiganshina village district in the outer walls for most of her life.

To see so many people, so many large crowds. It was so amazing to her, to see this side of life compared to back home. You could tell how they had more money too, better quality clothes. After leaving the carriage she had stayed close to Levi the whole time. Knowing better than to run off, after what had happened with her parents not that long ago.

She had held his hand the entire time, him shooting warning glares at anyone who even showed the slightest interest in her. Daring them to try and do something to her. She now wore the clothes Hanji bought her all the time. Making her look more adorable than most could even handle. Her over-sized rose pink cardigan, crinkled white dress, pumps and bright red scarf.

Despite it being pretty warm she still wore it everywhere, except for bath time. Never letting the thing go, even going as far as to cry if anyone so much as touched it. But Levi never questioned it. After all she had been through, it was most likely a comforter to her. All he asked was that she wash it when it got grubby.

However, a lot of people stared at Mikasa due to her silky black hair. Given how she was the last survivor of the Asian clan, most people alive had probably never seen anyone like her. But staring was as good as they were gonna get. Regardless of her ethnicity, Mikasa was a child, no a human. She had the right to live her life the same as everyone else.

* * *

Hanji had vanished somewhere to get some sweets that Mikasa would like. Knowing how rare they were and how Mikasa would undoubtedly enjoy them. That and she just wanted to explore, considering she spent most of her time doing research at a desk it was understandable to get excited about being free of work.

Levi was inside the store behind her, bargaining with a merchant about some rare tea leaves. Before going inside, he had told her to wait for him outside, but come to him should trouble arise. When it came to quality leaves, Levi did not fuck around and there would be choice words shared on prices.

As she sat out on the bench, Mikasa silently started at the clouds. Her black eyes shining with wonder as her eyes roamed the endless sky above her. They were simply made from condensed water, yet looked like pure cotton. How was it something so simple made by nature could bring out so many feelings in her?

Suddenly she was snapped from her thoughts when she heard crying and laughing. Not ones of having fun or joy, but ones of mocking and cruelty. The familiar sounds of torment that bullies would inflict upon the weak. The same kind her captors had made as they stabbed her father and then tried to come after her mother.

As she averted her gaze she spotted a boy her own age with ash brown hair. He was a little chubby but not in a bad way, puberty just hadn't hit him yet so he still had his baby face. He was currently curled up on the floor sobbing while two much older boys were kicking him violently. Laughing and yelling such things like "Mama's boy" and "Piggy".

The boy they were name calling was sobbing and badly hurt. This caused Mikasa's eyes to darken and a wave of emotions running through her young mind and heart. Images of herself in the boy's place, of those men that kidnapped her and beat her. Seeing Jean in the position she was, only by other people not smugglers. Making her angrier.

Slowly she got to her feet and approached the boys silently but swiftly. The rest of the world being channeled out as she increased her speed. Running as if the devil were on her heels, her eyes gleaming as she loomed into attack. Silent anger filling her body like a large wave inside of her.

* * *

"Aww, little piggy crying. Wah, wah, wah!" one of the older boys jeered wickedly. A large grin on his face as he loomed over Jean with a cruel smile on his face. How easy it was to make him cry, seems he wasn't as tough as he looked after all.

"Hit him again, I wanna hear him cry" the other laughed. Cry like the fat little piggy he was, then maybe crying would help him lose some weight from his chubby ass. Geez how much did this kid eat every day? Fat little brat ate better than they did.

Jean curled up wanting to disappear, every day he went out to play this happened. Why did everyone hate him so much for loving his mama and liking her cooking? What was wrong with the way he looked? Suddenly there was a loud cry of pain and the blow never came. One of the guys went flying and gripped his face in pain while the other cried out in shock.

Jean looked up hesitantly and his eyes widened in awe. Was this some form of dream created by his mind to tolerate the bullying that was currently taking place? There in front of him was a girl his age, kicking two guy's asses who were far stronger and bigger than her in stature.

He cowered away as a natural response to fear and danger, but stared up at the mystery girl in awe. Stunned by her strength and beauty, never in his life had he seen anyone with such pretty black hair before. It was so silky and black, not like his scruffy ash brown hair. He felt his cheeks flushing and his mind go blank as he watched her chase off his attackers with ease.

Once they had gone, Mikasa calmed herself. People who bullied weaker people were scum, Eren had taught her that back when they first met. That you had to fight to win. She hadn't seen Eren in a fortnight now and wondered if he was ok. How he and Armin were and how Eren's parents were doing. She would love to visit them again someday.

She then turned to the victimized boy who was covered in bruises and cuts. His face wet with tears and his eyes red from crying, sympathy filling her heart and she looked at him. They hadn't even given him a chance to defend himself whatsoever, showing just how cowardly they really were on the inside.

He was about her age, a little chubby in appearance yes, but he had kind eyes. But they were currently full of big fat tears that were pooling down his soft cheeks like heavy rain. He was well built and taller than Eren or Armin, but had pretty brown eyes and two tone hair. Ash brown on top and dark brown hair underneath.

She then extended her hand smiling gently at him "Are you ok? Their gone now" she said kindly. She wondered if this had been a onetime thing or happened very often. Honestly, they had titans trying to break in and eat them, a corrupt government and here most of them were. Turning on each other like dogs.

Jean blushed profusely not knowing what to do or what to say. He had never seen a girl as pretty as her before, let alone even spoken to a girl his age before. I mean he didn't have friends so to speak anyway. He then shyly took her hand to which she helped him to his feet. Jean then stood there in awe, still blushing. This felt like a dream, speaking to such a pretty girl.

Mikasa then gave him a one over, he was covered in dirt, scrapes and bruises. Though she could do nothing to help clean the dirt completely, she could do her best. She then patted him down carefully making sure to get rid of most of the dirt residue. It was the least she could do, but he would need a bath later on to get fully clean.

"There, that should do it. But you will need to bathe later" Mikasa said calmly. After coming to live with her uncle, her bathing standards had become a lot more strict. However, she worried it would hurt him, considering how injuries and water didn't tend to mix. It would sting like hell given how many he currently had on him.

Jean shifted shyly and bowed his head. His mama had always taught him to be polite to girls and given she had just saved him, that was a given in this situation. "T… Thanks. For… for saving me. Y... You didn't have to" Jean said reluctantly. She was so pretty, he could feel his chest growing warm just looking at her. His mind going blank.

Mikasa blinked innocently then looked around. She was rather troubled to know he was out here alone without any protection at all. "Where's your mum? Isn't she here with you? Why are you out here alone?" she asked curiously. If he was getting bullied, why wasn't she here to help? Surely she was nearby.

Jean sighed sadly "Mama let me go out and play before dinner. But… those kids…they… they don't like me very much. I… I don't really have anyone to play with" he confessed sadly. He longed for someone to play with. To play tag with or just to talk to. In all honesty, this girl was the first person to be nice to him that wasn't his own mother. Pathetic, yes, he knew.

Mikasa then smiled, at least now she had someone to pass the time with. It would make things less lonely and she would have a friend again. Someone her own age to speak to. "You wanna keep me company? I don't have any friends either" she asked kindly. He seemed like a really nice boy, shy perhaps but he had a kind heart that much she could tell.

Jean nodded shyly and followed her, still holding her hand. His fingers gently gripping hers as a little bit of courage filled him. A warm blush on his cheeks as his somewhat scratched hand held onto her soft warm one. It felt really nice.

* * *

Mikasa and Jean sat on the bench outside the shop together. Still lightly holding hands as they sat together. Sitting either side of each other and watching the clouds roll by in the big blue sky high above them. Not a care in the world and innocent to the world around them, as if nothing else mattered right then.

"What do the clouds remind you of?" Mikasa asked curiously. To her she saw whips of white, like the cream atop cakes from one of the books in her uncle's study. When he went away, it was one of the many activities she had come to take interest in so she had some way of passing the time.

Jean hummed thoughtfully then said, "Cotton wool, or maybe candy floss?" he suggested. He had read some of his mum's old cookbooks from ancient times, they had looked so pretty. Mikasa giggled which made Jean's chest grow warm again. He had never thought he could be this happy, he was so used to feeling gloomy and upset due to bullies all the time.

Shyly he averted his gaze to admire her. His eyes drawn to the silky black locks that tumbled down her shoulders. He had never seen anyone with hair quite like hers before. Though there were many people with black hair, none were as fine or smooth as hers. It shone in the light and gleamed so radiantly he couldn't look away from it.

It was then that Mikasa saw him staring looking at him with confusion and innocence. Being caught made Jean feel bad and he looked away again blushing. He probably looked like such a weirdo. This girl had just saved him and all he could do was gawk at her as if she was some form of entertainment.

But he just couldn't help it, he had never seen anyone so pretty in his entire life. He didn't know what to do. However, he was staring which was rude and his mama had taught him better. "S… Sorry um… your hair… it's just… it's pretty" Jean replied shyly his cheeks growing redder by the second.

Mikasa's eyes shined lightly upon hearing these words. But she simply stared at him quietly allowing him to continue with what he was saying. But she was happy to hear these words. She hadn't heard a compliment since her parents died, though her uncle showed affection it was in the oddest ways.

He had never seen anyone around here with hair like hers. At least not as fine or as shiny and well cared for as hers was. Honestly, he was a little jealous if he was completely honest. It made him feel like his own hair was so plain and ordinary compared to his own.

Mikasa smiled warmly at him "Thanks. I like your eyes, they remind me of the honey I eat at breakfast" she replied kindly. In this light they were almost golden, gleaming brightly. Jean felt heat flush to his cheeks all over again and his eyes averted to the ground. His head bowed shyly. He had never been complimented by a girl before, it felt so nice.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened startling them both. Levi then walked out carrying a box of very fine tea leaves. They were very hard to come across and been hard to track down. He then looked to where he had left Mikasa and his eyes widened. There sitting on a bench was Mikasa, but she now had a boy beside her whom she was talking to.

Now Levi was a reasonable man, but Mikasa was his niece and his new ward. And as her uncle, it was his job to protect her against suspicious people even boys. He then silently approached them while the two kids sat in peace blissfully unaware of his presence. His mood slowly becoming more irritable by the second.

As he got close enough he took a deep breath "Mikasa" he said firmly. His steely blue eyes swirling with the storm of emotions that were currently flowing through him. Trying not to make a scene while also looking like he was about ready to murder someone at the same time. Lets just say people knew not to approach him.

Mikasa then looked up innocently to see her uncle standing before them holding his tea. It seems he had managed to find what he was looking for at last. But why was he in such a bad mood? Wasn't he happy to have found his tea leaves? Had something happened to upset him?

Meanwhile Jean just sat there in awe, this man was the famous captain levi. The strongest fighter in all of humanity and the survey cores strongest weapon to boot. How did someone like this know a girl like her? Honestly, he was really amazed, this girl was full of surprises. It seemed this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Uncle Levi" Mikasa responded obediently but didn't get up from her seat. She wanted to spend more time with this boy, he was so nice and she didn't have any friends back at the base. This was the first time in her life that she was able to spend time with another person her age and she was enjoying herself.

Levi then averted his gaze back to Jean, making the poor boy shiver in fear. Good, at least he knew just who he was messing with here by getting chummy with his niece. "Who is this boy Mikasa?" he replied sternly. He would not let her have any friends without his knowledge. Anything could happen otherwise.

Mikasa frowned at her uncle's tone, why was he being so mean? "He was being bullied by some other kids. He was crying and in pain. He still has lots of scrapes" she stated bluntly pointing to his scrapes. Like hell she would let some older jerks pick on someone who clearly had no way of defending themselves.

Jean then bowed his head shamefully, here he was a boy being called out on being pushed around. Though he didn't feel ashamed to have been saved by a girl, humanities strongest would surely see him as weak. Any pride or ability to make an impression was now shattered because he had been revealed to have been beaten up.

Levi then softened as he took in Jean's appearance. He reminded him of Furlan a little, same hair colour, gentle eyes. But then so much like himself as a boy, weak and yet kind. "What's your name kid?" he asked sternly but the anger in his tone had gone. Though he was worried about his 10-year-old niece taking an interest in boys, he would not ignore someone in need.

"J… Jean Kirstein sir" Jean replied timidly his voice a little shaky. Was he really speaking to the strongest soldier on the survey core? Let alone this girl's uncle?! This didn't feel real at all, that aside his mother would never believe him. So maybe it could be his little secret or something like that?

Levi then sighed heavily, this kid was pretty badly banged up. Luckily Hanji and himself had brought first aid equipment in case of injury, it was somewhat mandatory. "Mikasa come. And bring your friend" he said sternly. While he was glad Mikasa had met someone her own age to talk to, he was less than thrilled that it was a boy.

* * *

"Leeeviiii, Mikasaaa! I'm back!" Hanji called happily as she carried the bags of food in her hands happily. Man did she ever love markets, they were always so cheap. However, as she got closer to them she spotted Levi was in a worse mood than usual. Not only that but Mikasa had found herself a friend, a boy at that. How sweet.

She then decided to have a little fun, seeing as she could never resist teasing him. "I see you picked up another kid" she teased playfully, slight grin on her face. He was a such a little cutie, a little roughed up but a cute kid. And it seemed Mikasa was very taken with him herself. Seems she had good taste in boys.

Levi glared at her defiantly, a near death glare thrown at her "Shut up" he growled. He was less than pleased that Mikasa was so taken with a boy despite only having lived with him 2 weeks. How was it that she was already taking an interest in boys, kids her age should eat food, bathe, take a shit and go to bed.

Hanji snorted in amusement to his reaction, how cute. Levi was going daddy mode or protective mode because Mikasa was hanging out with a boy. And so, the parenting began fully, how interesting. She was going to have a riot telling Erwin and Mike about this whole situation later on, many laughs to be shared.

Mikasa shyly turned to Jean, a light blush on her cheeks. She had really enjoyed speaking to him, but worried that when she left he would get hurt again by those boys. "Goodbye Jean" she said kindly. He was a very nice boy, if not somewhat shy. He didn't talk much like herself, but she liked him a lot. It was only a shame she had to go now.

"G… Goodbye Mikasa" he said shyly his tone sad. She was the first friend he had ever made and now she had to leave. But at least he had been happy for a while even if it was brief. At least he would have some pleasant memories to look back on should he ever find himself feeling upset and lonely again.

Mikasa saw his look and then smiled "I can come back again and play sometime. We can watch clouds again" she suggested. Then she could protect Jean from bullies too. She knew her uncle couldn't say no, and she would pursue so long as she could get something she wanted. She would keep asking him even if he got annoyed.

Hanji snorted quietly, it was obvious Jean got no say in the manner. Not that she minded, it would give her fuel to tease him with. "It seems you little Mikasa has found herself a boyfriend" she teased. He was a cutie too. She wondered what kind of man he would become when he started to grow up.

Levi growled gripping the tea container hard in his hand. He didn't need reminding of what he could already see happening in front of him. She was just doing this to piss him off "Shut up shitty glasses" he growled angrily.


	7. Spoilers

**For anyone who is curious about what will be happening with this story I have a few spoilers**

 **Jean and Mikasa will indeed know each other when they are older.** **My plan is to have more childhood chapters of them together, meaning that when they go into military training they will be friends/crush on Jean's side**

 **Mikasa will be reunited with her friends Eren and Armin during training. However, since growing up with Levi instead, this would impact the loss of Carla differently.**

 **This will cause the Platonic relationship between them to be strained. With some guilt on Mikasa's half as she will never know what happened until later on.**

 **I feel like too many people ship EreMika as a couple and there isn't enough of them as Platonic family.**

 **I would also like to point out that Levi does _not_ hate Jean. More like he is just very protective of Mikasa, given the circumstances she went through before adopting her.**

 **Compared to Eren, he will indeed support their friendship while also not being happy at their blooming crush. As no guardian likes to see kids grow up too fast.**

 **Hanji will be Mikasa's Surrogate mother (Yes I ship LeviHan) and will indeed grow up around Team Levi later on.**

 **Just to clarify a few spoilers for chapters, and to say I won't be updating this story again for a while.**

 **sorry for rambling and please PM or leave in the reviews of what you want to happen.**


	8. C8: Comfort

**Mikasa is troubled and stressed, Levi consoles her and makes a bargain**

 **fluff ensues**

Mikasa sat curled up quietly in the corner of the hall, her knees tucked under her small chin. Her nose buried in the scarf around her neck and staring into space, distancing herself from reality. Her long black hair tumbling over in front of her face like a silky black curtain, shining brightly in the light.

A mysterious yet intimidating air about her, one that allured people to approach her. Yet scared people with her haunting appearance and silent atmosphere around her. She was infamously known around the camps for being a mysterious yet hauntingly beautiful child by the other soldiers and Hanji herself.

She hadn't been sleeping well lately, dreams of her parent's death and of Levi in the heat of battle flashing through her mind. Her memories eating away at her as she slept as she had no distraction from it, spending every day at the base. Causing her to become restless and miserable.

An aching in her chest and fear rushing through her young mind like a wildfire. Doubts and concerns washing over her endlessly making her fear that she would one day wake to an empty bed. She knew the titans were dangerous and that they were not to be taken lightly. And her uncle Levi was fighting in the front-lines, taking these creatures down as a job.

Putting his life on the line and raising his sword to protect humanity and take down these creatures that threatened humanity. Facing near death and experiencing the death of his comrades every day. Every time he went away she worried he wouldn't come back. That she would get told that he had been eaten or killed saving someone's life or been caught while fighting.

Though he was the strongest soldier humanity had to offer, he was still human and capable of being hurt just the same as any other person. He was capable of being harmed and he was not immune to getting trapped or immobilized in battle due to someone else's carelessness or a wrong sense of judgement.

That one day it would be his corpse being brought back, in one piece or just pieces, she didn't want to imagine either. Having nothing left but a memory of a man she had barely known or just met. She didn't want to lose anyone else, she didn't want to say goodbye again. She had lost her family once, she didn't need to lose them again. It would be too much to bear.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her blocking out the sun from her gaze, to which she looked up quietly. Her nose still buried in her scarf for comfort, her black eyes wide and shining brightly like a star. Relieved to see him after having such troubled thoughts of his well being and the fear of not having him around anymore.

Levi frowned folding his arms over his chest, she really chose the oddest places to hide. It made looking for her immensely difficult sometimes, and often drained him. "Oi brat, what are you doing sitting in the hallway? You'll trip someone up" he scolded sharply. Seriously if she was feeling tired she should go nap in their room.

She would cause trouble or get in harm's way if she just sat there in the hallway like that. God knows since she arrived here she had drawn enough attention to herself as it was. Not everyone here was of a pure state of mind, there were some people who were interested in her Asian genes and not for good reasons.

Mikasa stared back at him silently, she had come to understand that him calling her names was just how he showed his affection for her. He did so for everyone here, such as the case with Hanji by calling her shitty glasses. So, she did the same to him, but in terms of description not a name.

She then reached out slowly to grip his leg, her small hand grasping him as if he would disappear before her. Reconfirming that this was not a dream and she was actually here with him now. Not wanting to let go of him ever or lose him in any way, to stay by his side forever.

Levi softened, Mikasa didn't seem like herself today. She was more distant than usual, her young mind troubled by something and it was obvious given her body language and facial features. He wondered what thoughts were swirling through her young mind. What she was thinking and feeling right now, she was rather hard to read in that sense after all.

He then knelt down to her level quietly, his own dull blue eyes peering into her shiny black ones. Concern written all over his face as he tried to fathom what could be bothering her. "Mikasa?" he asked curiously. He would not let her keep secrets from him, not if it was giving her grief. As her uncle, he would not allow her to suffer these problems alone.

Mikasa stiffened, sensing he was worried about her. Though he appeared intimidating and uncaring, he was in fact a deeply emotional person but after years of a difficult life he had become hardened and resilient in nature. She then shifted then decided it best to speak her mind before he became annoyed and forced her to speak about it.

He had patience the same as anyone, but his temper was definitely the scariest next to Hanji. Though she had never seen both at their worst, she had seen glimpses every now and again. She then bowed her head slowly, her long bangs covering her face once more. Feeling shy about speaking about such personal matters with him despite being family.

"Don't… don't die" she replied quietly her voice almost a whisper. She would be all alone again if he left her and she didn't want that, she had already lost enough as it was. She wouldn't know how to go on by herself or what to do if he left her side, she was still too young to look after herself.

She didn't want to lose anyone again, the pain of saying goodbye would just be too much for her to bear. She wanted something to last even if it was just him, so she would have a family again. She wanted a piece of her family life back no matter what form it came in. Though it was anything but the peaceful life she had, she enjoyed her new life she had with him.

Levi softened, his expression pained then knelt down before Mikasa silently. Pity and empathy filling his heart, able to understand her grief and despair all too well. After losing her family in such an awful way of course she would be traumatized and afraid of losing someone else that was dear to her.

He then ruffled her hair affectionately running his fingers through it slightly, it was so silky and soft to the touch. Her hair wasn't like other people's, because of her Asian blood it was of a different texture. It had a thicker tone to it but was silkier than the average human from Germany, proving how different her race was from others.

She was not only one of the last remaining Ackerman members but also the only living Asian left. Leaving her as a very rare breed by human standards indeed, seeing as the others had either died or been killed off. Should she ever have kids one day they would only be a quarter Asian and a quarter Ackerman which was less than herself.

"I'm not going anywhere shitty brat. At least have some faith in me" he scolded. He would never leave Mikasa, even when she grew up and made her own way they would always have a special bond. He would watch over her always and make sure had a reasonably happy life and became a fine young woman one day.

Mikasa softened upon hearing his words, her worries dissipating as if they never existed to begin with. A warmth spreading through her chest unlike any other she had experienced in her life. She then reached out her arms slowly gesturing to be picked up. She needed comfort and reassurance, to know he was really here and that he wouldn't leave her side.

Levi sighed, it seemed she was in a needy mood right now. But she hadn't been sleeping well lately, that and she was still very young. Having dealt with things she shouldn't have to. He picked her up gently. Making sure to support her underneath her bum and place him arm around her back, making sure she was sturdy and wouldn't fall from his grasp.

He then held her close to his chest again, like the day she had first arrived in this place. It was strange to think that so much time had passed since she came into his life and was put into his care. It felt so natural now that he couldn't believe he was ever alone. She gripped his jacket gently for support, her black eyes peering ahead in front of her.

He then looked at her curiously "You hungry?" he asked. It had been some time since the two of them ate, seeing as he had no work to do they could enjoy it together. Mikasa blinked then nodded quietly, her eyes lighting up a little. She had been so busy thinking that she had forgotten that it was about time she had some lunch.

Levi hummed in content then started walking away quietly, Mikasa held tightly in his to find a peaceful place to eat without Mikasa or himself being stared at for hours. God knows, he was lucky that none of the other soldiers had come up to her while he hadn't been there in an attempt to get lucky.

* * *

Mikasa sat at the table with Levi quietly, him sipping his tea with an empty plate before him. Content from the satisfying meal and enjoying his warm beverage in silence. The two sat opposite each other, so they were better able to communicate and he could make sure she didn't waste any of the food she was given.

It seemed aside from the troubles in her young heart, she was also hungry. He was relieved to know that her problems and trauma didn't effect her appetite in any way, as it would help her to grow big and strong. Mikasa wasn't used to not having food available all the time, having to go in search of it or ask permission.

She would wait for her parents to go hunting or prepare it for her. I mean she was only 10 years old, at her age the only concern she had was watching the clouds roll by or doing chores. Though she had been taught how to sow and do other things, cooking and preparing food had not been on her list of skills.

Mikasa was sipping a glass of milk, his argument being it was good for her. Saying he wanted her to grow up big and strong, so she would eat healthy good instead of being a picky eater. She had devoured the soup and bread in seconds, guzzling it down like it was the first time she had tasted food before. But at least she had a healthy appetite and was not a picky eater.

"Feel better now brat?" Levi asked casually as he sipped his tea, not averting his gaze from her. She certainly seemed to have cheered up compared to her gloomy personality earlier. Though he was yet to see her smile, though her eyes lit up when she was happy. But he supposed that was something he would have to earn over time.

Mikasa nodded still sipping her milk making sure to finish the entire thing. Though she had enjoyed her meal, part of her was still unsatisfied in a sense, a longing in her heart that sought something desperately. But she was a good girl and never bothered her uncle with it as he was already busy enough most of the time as it was.

"Then why the long face?" he asked defiantly. Though she had calmed down after eating, she still seemed unsatisfied with something, causing him some concerns. He would not have her hiding anything of importance from him, she should not have to carry burdens on her own if he was able to help her.

Mikasa stopped sipping her milk and put down the glass. Wiping away her mustache with a napkin nearby. She then gripped the glass in her small hands tightly. "I… When you go away I get lonely. I don't have anyone to play with, it's not fair" she replied defensively. She missed having other kids to play with, she had so enjoyed meeting that boy Jean.

Levi softened feeling sympathy for her, she had a right to upset in that area. Because of his job, he couldn't always keep her company and Mikasa needed other children her age to play with. Sure Hanji would babysit now and again or he and Mikasa would spend time together and bond as Uncle and Niece when he was back at base or had free time.

But that wasn't enough, she needed a friend to play with. That boy Eren who had saved her, she hadn't seen him in in a few weeks now. He had been worried about Mikasa and protective over her when he came to get her. God knows how their family were doing or if he even remembered her at all. Given their meeting was so brief.

But given how far away that the boy lived it was out of the question, though he felt bad for Eren should he miss Mikasa. He had no business in Shiganshina aside from collecting her and adopting her legally. Though he would happily accept letters from the Yeager's should they wish to speak to Mikasa at all.

That other boy Jean from the Trost district, Mikasa had seemed to like him too. He was shy, soft spoken and polite. Something he found relieving as bratty kids just pissed him off. He was the first boy since moving here that Mikasa had spoken to. They seemed to get along ok and it wasn't too far from here, besides he didn't mind keeping an eye on her.

"You liked that chubby boy, right? The one from the Trost district" he replied casually sipping his tea. He was being honest though, the boy had been a little chubby but not in an unhealthy way. Just baby weight which he would quickly lose once puberty hit him. Besides, Hanji would come along to keep him company too.

Mikasa perked up, it had been some time since she had met Jean. She had worried that he may be getting bullied again or think she had forgotten about him to which she had not. Though she sought to see him again and play, she could not do so without her uncle. The world was a dangerous place and she knew that there were people out there that sought to harm her.

She was safe with her uncle and she wanted to stay that way. Knowing he would keep away any bad men that have the same desire to hurt her like the ones who had killed her family. But at the same time, she longed for some form of human contact outside of the base they lived in.

Levi frowned, seeing her act like that over a boy's name caused him concern. She had only met the boy once briefly and already she was getting excited at the sound of his name. Though he did not mind her having friends and companions, she would not be dating any boys in the near future. Her training came first, then her dating life that was for sure.

He then sighed venting some of his frustration on the matter. Now having more respect for parents than anyone else for having to deal with this kind of thing on a daily basis. "I'll ask Erwin about making small trips when I'm back at the base. But know they can't be all the time, got that?" he replied sharply.

He was a soldier as well as an uncle, he had duties to take care of and endless paperwork to do. As well as raise a 10-year-old girl on his own with Hanji's occasional help. It was fair to say he had more than enough on his plate as it was. But if it would make Mikasa happy, he was willing to make some exceptions for her case.

Mikasa's eyes lit up and a warmth filled her heart, the idea of seeing Jean again and playing with him warmed her heart. Having another person to spend time with of her own age. Being able to leave the base and see some of the outside world, to be away from the stone walls and limits and run around like the child that she was.

But she hoped those mean boys weren't bullying him again. The idea of Jean crying or being hurt made her feel angry inside. He seemed so nice and didn't deserve any of it. She didn't know how she felt about Jean or what he meant to her. But she cared about him and she wanted to protect him from those older boys who treated him so badly.

He had been covered in so many bruises, cuts and injuries. Crying his eyes and out calling for help but nobody did anything to help him and that had made her so angry to see. He was a kid like her but because he was a little round with baby weight, other kids felt the need to be cruel to him and make fun of him. But all kids were different after all.

To know she could once again play with him made her so happy. Though she didn't know many games, she would happily just sit with him like last time and talk about what was on their mind. She wondered what Jean would say when he saw her again, maybe he would cry or smile.

Levi clicked his teeth, yep she was developing a crush. It was clear as day given her expression and attitude towards him. How was she growing up so fast already? "Now drink your milk. Its bath time soon" he replied sternly. It had been a while since she was cleaned properly in a tub and he would not allow her to see the boy looking a state.

Mikasa nodded and gulped down her milk more eagerly than before. The promise of seeing her new friend giving her motivation to do things again. Knowing she could see Jean more often now and would have a friend, that made her happier than she had been in so long.


	9. C9: Visit

**I'm back with a new chapter and some fluff**

 **The next chapter will have more Childhood Jeankasa playing together. As I have genuinely missed writing about these two as kids**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Love the support this story has gotten**

Levi lay silently in bed while the candle burned on the bedside table. The sheets laid across his waist while his upper body was uncovered, he found himself getting too warm during summer so he had to sleep half covered. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping girl beside him. A calmness about him that he hadn't felt in so long.

After she came to stay with him, while he did get stresses and found it tiring, it was also rewarding. Reawakening emotions in him he thought he had long since lost. Discovering emotions and feelings in him he never thought capable of. Helping him feel a sort of joy again after everything he had been through last year.

Mikasa was fast asleep beside him curled up under the sheets. Her soft lashes tickling her cheeks as she slept, her breathing soft and relaxed in the silence. Her black hair flowing beside her on the bed, some of her bangs tumbling across her face as she slept. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

He hadn't seen her like this since she had adopted her. For once looking like the child she was instead of the traumatized innocent she truly was. She was so quiet a lot of the time he often wondered what sorts of things ran through that head of hers. Wishing she would share her feelings more instead of keeping them to herself so much.

She did well to hide her pain, but there were times it truly caused him concern. She was a child and had every right to show her emotions. Not lock herself away and hide it. But people dealt with grief differently, he locked away his emotions so that he would be able to move on. To continue fighting and remember those that had fallen for his sake.

Not wanting their sacrifices and loss to go in vain, wanting to finally reach that world they had longed for since creating the survey core. Though people complained about the funding, he would like to see them do a better job. They only complained because they had not seen the hell's of war up close and personal like he had.

Mikasa had become clingy and protective over the ones she loved. Doing everything she could in her power to keep them safe, despite her young age. Yet somehow neglecting her own wants and needs which wasn't healthy. After everything she had been through she deserved to be selfish and ask for things more than she did.

Hopefully he could raise her to express herself more, while he was stern with her he did not want her to turn out like him completely. She was her own person after all and she should embrace it. And though he hated to admit it, that Kirstein kid seemed to help Mikasa open up and find her own happiness. Finding comfort in his company.

Mikasa then moaned softly beside him, her face screwing up and mumbling something. Her body curling up into a ball beside him, nuzzling her face into her hands. A look of discomfort on her face. As if she was in some form of pain or afraid of something, the kind a person made when they were around something unpleasant or scary.

Levi became worried, was she having a bad dream? Possibly dreaming of her parents, which was understandable. She had been through an awful lot of trauma and it had not been too long since their passing. The way they had died had not been pleasant either and she had witnessed the whole thing first hand too. Being slaughtered in front of her.

Levi reached out slowly and placed a hand on her back. He then rubbed her back gently to relax her. Coaxing her to go back to sleep, reassuring her that she was safe. As he started to rub her back, Mikasa softened but still looked upset. But her previous stiff body posture relaxed into a comfortable fetal position. But her eyes watered a little.

Some tears spilled down her cheeks and she sniffled in her sleep. "Mama… Papa…" she whimpered sleepily. She missed them so much, she was so lonely without them. But they were gone and she would never have them back. That's what hurt the most. The fact that she would never be able to go back the life where she had been so happy.

Levi's expression became pained and his hand stopped briefly. It had only been a few weeks now since her parents had died. Over time it would become a month, the time stretch growing bigger with every passing day. Though he had not known them personally, their loss had been great and the way they had died had been merciless.

The husband stabbed and left to bleed to death on the floor like a dog. The wife stabbed while fighting off the kidnappers with a pair of sowing needles, then she herself was stabbed. Then Mikasa was abducted while she watched both her parents being murdered while still in shock from the whole event happening before her.

Given how young she was of course she would still cry and dream about them. She was of that age where she was becoming curious and relied on adults for guidance. Most kids her age were innocent to the world and unaware of its cruelty. But Mikasa had been shown the ugly side of life early on, which was anything but fair.

He then wrapped his arm around her protectively, wanting to chase away her drams. Chase away the pain that hurt her so, he would not let her suffer if he could do something to help. He continued to rub her back, pressing her against his chest. Knowing the sensation of his warmth and familiar scent would calm her down and allow her to go back to sleep.

After a while Mikasa visibly softened, her tears stopping and her body relaxing. His gesture having worked in calming her down and clearing away the dreams in her mind. Chasing away the demons in her mind and allowing her to have sweet dreams again. He would rather she be at peace while she slept instead of worrying more.

She eventually nuzzled up to Levi, snuggling in his warm chest. Her face pressing into his chest and one of her small hands gripping his shirt. Treating him like a comfort blanket of sorts. Finding peace by being close to him, the way he expected she once did with her own parents before their untimely deaths.

Levi sighed gently, looking after a child was certainly hard work. It gave him more appreciation of how his mother had raised him all alone. Having to care for him while having to care for herself. To boot she had lived in the underground, having to deal with starvation, illness and other problems. Putting him before her to strengthen his chance of survival compared to herself.

Mikasa was older than he had been when his mother died, but her loss had been equally as tragic. Something cruel the two of them shared, the loss of their loved ones. It seemed despite having these inhuman abilities, the Ackerman clan was doomed to suffer thanks to the hands of the king who ordered them to be hunted.

Mikasa then mumbled again, making him wonder just what she was dreaming about. She certainly was an odd child, but she had a kind heart. That much he was certain of. Her retained innocence though small, was a small light of hope in his life. He was glad to have her as it made him realize how much he had missed having a family again.

"Levi…" she muttered sleepily. This surprised Levi, it seemed she was now dreaming of him. She certainly had a lot on her mind, despite being as young as she was. Which made him worry. He wondered if he should find activities that would allow her to distract herself, but he was at somewhat of a loss having never raised a child before.

He then stroked her hair affectionately as she slept "I'm here shitty brat. Now go back to sleep" he said sternly. She was still young meaning she needed the sleep to grow big and strong. He would make sure she not only became a fine soldier but a fine young lady. He wouldn't let her turn out spoiled, but a happy child. He didn't want her to cling onto the past if it caused her pain.

The two lay there in the dark next to the slowly fading candlelight. Her sleeping soundly beside him while Levi stroked her hair. The gesture now almost becoming therapeutic for him. A warmth in his soul as he laid beside the small girl, almost having forgotten what it felt like to be this happy again.

* * *

Mikasa woke up sleepily, feeling relaxed and well rested. Having had a good night's sleep minus the brief bad dreams. She hadn't dreamed of them in so long, but last night her memories came back to haunt her. Seeing their dead eyes, hearing their screams and the blood, the dark red blood pooling all over the floor.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, still groggy and wanting to forget about the dreams. Her black hair tumbling in front of her face in a messed state, giving her an almost haunting look. Having moved out somewhat in her sleep, as she was a wriggler. Her mother always having to recover her in sheets due to pushing them off.

As she looked around she saw her uncle was missing. Had he gone to work while she slept? But why? She had hoped he would say goodbye at least instead of leaving her behind. When he was gone, she got really lonely, having nobody else to talk to. Though Hanji was nice more often than not she went with Levi too. Leaving her alone with strangers.

She couldn't leave the base as she didn't know her way around and would get lost. She also knew he would worry if she wondered off. Remembering how she was abducted by those men. So instead she would wait here for him to return like a good girl. Knowing that if she did not he would worry about her. So, she did as she was told and stayed on the bed.

The bedroom door then suddenly opened snapping her from her thoughts. Levi then entered the room carrying a tray, wearing his uniform but in a more casual style. She was relieved to know he had not left, yet at the same time curious as to where he had been. She wondered how long he had been gone since she had now just woken.

He was still wearing his shirt, but no cravat or jacket. Still wearing his trousers and boots, with buckles and harness. But his hair was messy and his buttons were undone giving off a casual look. He then turned to see Mikasa sat up in bed a look of relief on her face. She had most likely woken up while he was gone and worried about him leaving her. Which he often found cute.

"Sleep well?" he asked calmly his tone hinting playfulness. He had to admit half asleep Mikasa was even cuter than her sleeping form, acting slightly goofy due to not being fully awake yet. She was an angel incarnate which he would protect with his life. Should someone lay a hand on her he would cut them down where they stood.

Mikasa nodded silently. Though she had hoped he would be here when she woke up so she could say good morning to him. She had just become used to him being around her all the time. Him not being there felt lonely. She enjoyed having someone to talk to, since all the other guards minus Hanji just treated her like a nuisance.

Levi hummed in content, he had found sleeping next to his niece relaxed him. Allowing him to get more sleep than he had in years. Easing his insomnia somewhat meaning his mood was better. He then placed the tray at the table, her eyes lighting up when she saw the food. It was nothings special but he had pulled a few strings in order to get her something decent.

Tea for himself and milk for Mikasa so she would grow big and strong. Some fresh toast and an egg on top, plus some pastries Erwin managed to get from the capitol. Which he knew she would like. He then handed Mikasa her milk to which she took it obediently. Her parents made her drink it all the time, though at first, she hated it she came to enjoy the taste.

He then poured himself some tea silently while Mikasa sipped her milk. Taking a seat at the desk quietly. As he got comfortable he placed Mikasa's food on the edge of his desk. She liked to use it as a little table every now and again so it felt like more like a home. It meant they had some time together before he had to go and work or Erwin asked for him.

Mikasa's eyes lit up upon seeing the egg. She hadn't eaten one in so long, her father used to get them from the market all the time. But it had been so long since then she had forgotten how delicious they looked. She then picked up the bread and took a big bite, as she chewed, the egg went with her slowly sliding into her mouth. A small greasy ring appeared around her mouth.

Levi tried not to smirk, she was certainly a messy eater but at least her appetite was good. He ate his own meal as he watched her devour hers. Glad, she was enjoying her meal. "Mikasa?" he asked calmly. He had no work to do today, so it was almost like a day off. Meaning they could do whatever she wanted, but he had an idea of what she would enjoy.

Mikasa looked up at him with her big black eyes, the egg halfway into her mouth. An innocent look in her eyes, like the cat that got caught trying to steal the cream. She looked so adorable it hurt, causing Levi to feel like butterflies were dancing inside of him. After years of seeing nothing but misery and death, Mikasa was like the small light in his life.

"You want to go out today? I don't have to work today" he offered. He knew how lonely she got and he felt bad for that. But he was glad she dealt with it so maturely and waited patiently until he came home. She deserved to be spoiled and have a little fun for once given how she was always cooped up at the base most days.

Mikasa's eyes lit up and she gave him an eager look. Hoping that he was not playing a joke on her or she would be very upset with him. Did he really mean it? They could go out today?! Did that mean she could go and play with Jean again? She had really missed him. He was such a nice boy and she enjoyed his company.

Levi saw her excited look and knew she was thinking of Jean. It had been some time since they met but it was clear she had missed him. The two got along very well together. Though he was not so keen on Mikasa having a boyfriend just yet, he would allow her a friend. She had been very lonely since coming to stay with him and he felt bad for that.

He could not always be with her, he was either doing paperwork or out on the field. While she was left alone to wait for him to come home which would be hard for her. Of course she would get lonely and seek company, which was most likely the reason why she clung to him so much when he came back from working.

Levi then reached over and wiped her face a little to which she winced. She then looked back at him with her big black eyes when he was done clearing up smears. "Eat up, then we'll take a bath. You said you wanted to see that Jean boy again, right?" he said. He would not deny her friends just because he didn't like her developing a crush so early on.

He wanted her to have a childhood he did not, even if she would be trained to fight eventually. He wanted her to have some pleasant experiences before being sent into the trainee camps. The life she would face as a soldier would be anything but pleasant, so he wanted her to have some happy memories before she got to that age.

Mikasa's eyes lit up with joy, she was going to see Jean again. They could play together and her uncle was going to take her to see him. She was so happy she couldn't even speak. Because Jean lived so far away she could see him, so she was always worrying about if he was getting bullied or if he got lonely too.

She then began to eagerly wolf down her food not wasting a single mouthful. Eager to finish her meal and bathe so she could see him sooner. After all she didn't know when she would get this chance again. With how often her uncle was working it was rare she got to leave the base and see the towns nearby.

Levi simply smiled to himself as Mikasa demolished her meal and made sure to clean her plate. He had never seen her look so happy before, it truly warmed his heart. To know that deep down in there was still a child. If she was capable of looking that happy, then it meant there was still a child in there. She still managed to contain some of her innocence despite everything she had been through.

As protective as he was of her, to know Jean brought out these feelings in her. It made him happy, for he had experienced something similar a long time ago. Back when he met Furlan for the first time. He was her first friend, someone who had made her smile since coming to stay with him. Though it was a distance to get there, if it made her happy he would indulge her.

He then reached over to finger her hair a little, inspecting it "You'll need to take a bath though" he replied. It was rather greasy, if she was going out she would need to look nice. He would not have his niece walking about like a filthy little goblin. He would have her nice and clean, making sure she took pride in herself as she got older. No way was his niece going to be dirty.

Mikasa blinked, though she was not keen on baths as the soap would get in her eyes. She was only relieved that Levi was gentle with her hair when cleaning it, having a surprisingly gentle touch when it came to massaging soap into her scalp. However, her mum had always said she had to stay clean if she wanted to look pretty.

She knew her uncle liked it when she kept clean so she would listen. Then she remembered how Jean said her hair looked pretty. If she washed it he may compliment her again, which she liked. It wasn't often she got nice things said to her, most of the adults here all being creepy and picking on her an awful lot.

She then nodded obediently and continued eating her food. She liked Jean as she was nice, and he said nice things to her. So, if cleaning up would mean he would say nice things, she would do it. She didn't know why, but hearing Jean say such things made her happy, a fuzzy warm feeling in her chest like butterflies.

Levi then sipped his own tea and sighed pleasantly, there really was nothing like tea in the morning. Helping him deal with other people's incompetence and other annoying bullshit. However, he was only glad Mikasa was an obedient child, if she had been difficult he wouldn't know how he would cope.


	10. C10: Reunited

**Levi takes Mikasa to see Jean again**

 **Fluff ensues so be ready for some cuuute shit, like seriously have a stuffed toy or tissues ready**

 **YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FLUFF**

Levi sighed heavily as he walked down the street with Mikasa, they were back in the Trost district to see that Kirstein boy she was so taken with. But at least it got him out of work and made her happy. Though he knew Erwin would probably chew his ass out later about skipping his work, it would be worth it to see Mikasa would be happy.

However, he had to say he was jealous of all the energy she had. Nothing seemed to wear her out, she was always ready to go no matter what it was. He wondered if he could help put that energy towards cleaning. She could certainly teach the troupes a thing or two about cleaning, most of them tended to be slackers or half-assed the job.

He wasn't as young as he once was, compared to how durable he had been as a teen/young adult. His body didn't heal as well as once had before, causing him discomfort pretty badly. That is when he wasn't dealing with insomnia due to his trauma from the past. However, after Mikasa came into his life, somehow the pain he carried inside had gotten better.

Seeing her smiling face or watching her get excited over something warmed his heart. Hell, watching her insult Erwin was the funniest shit ever, knowing she had picked up his words. She called him "Grandpa because he was older than her and bossy" or "Eyebrows" because of the massive bushes on his head. Either way it was hilarious.

Mikasa spent most of her time indoors when he went away to battle. Having to be babysat by other soldiers that were left behind, making her very lonely. Something he felt bad for. She had been forced into an adult world so young in her life, forced to realize how ugly the world truly was. That it wasn't always fair, that it could often be incredibly cruel and harsh.

She knew that better than anyone after watching her parents get murdered in front of her in cold blood, then almost being kidnapped into sexual slavery. After coming to live with him, the very thought of something like that happening to her made Levi's blood run cold. Not allowing a hair on her head to be touched, not a scrape or a scratch.

He had warned Mikasa this would be part of her life when she came to live with him. He would have to go away a lot, not because he wanted to but because he had to. Though he could see she got lonely, she dealt with it like a champ and he was proud of her for it. Because when he came home he spoiled her with affection.

Her inner strength was admirable for someone her age, despite how broken she was inside. He could still remember how hard she had sobbed that first day he had adopted her. She never complained, she never got mad and she never told him to stay. She simply waited patiently at the camps for him, waiting for him to come back safe and sound from fighting titans.

Every time running into his arms and hugging him, her tears full of love and relief. In truth, seeing her there waiting for him when he returned, it brought Levi so much joy. Having someone to come home to when it was all over. When he was in battle, all he could think about was Mikasa sitting by the window. Because of this, he had a stronger desire to come home and win.

She had an unbreakable strong will, despite having lost her parents and becoming an orphan. She was still a sweet and loving girl deep down, if not traumatized by all of it. She never showed how sad she was inside, hiding it away in her young heart. Only crying when she was worried about him or became stressed or deeply upset by something.

Though, he hoped even as she grew up her emotions would not be stunted by her loss. He hoped that in time she would be able to overcome her demons and find her own happiness. After everything she had endured, she deserved some happiness in her life no matter how big or small the form it came in.

Mikasa hurried down the street, her black hair flowing behind her like a waterfall. The red scarf around her neck flowing in the breeze like a sail on a ship from the pictures in books. Her black eyes bright with hope, desperate to find Jean and play with him again. Hoping he wasn't being bullied by other kids again.

They had really pushed him around badly, kicking him till be was a battered mess. Leaving him curled up in a ball in a blubbering mess of misery and confusion. She swore if they had done worse this time, they wouldn't be able to move for weeks. Even if it meant breaking every bone in their body till they begged for mercy.

Meanwhile, Levi saw the desperation and hope in her eyes. Seeing how he was scanning the crowds for the pudgy ash brown haired boy. Desperate to see him again after such a long time. Levi would be lying if he said he wasn't irritable at her fondness for Jean, being only 10 years old and already developing a crush. However, he was glad Mikasa had made a friend even if it was long distance.

She was still a kid, for marriage or romantic love to be on her mind was not something he would allow. Not until she was of that age that usually involved hormones and naturally attraction. He knew he sounded overprotective but she was his responsibility and he would make sure he was raised properly under his care and guidance.

Mikasa had been forced to leave her old life behind and adjust pretty quickly. Of course, she would be lonely. Despite the hassle of travelling, it warmed his heart to see her so happy. Since meeting Jean, she had come out of her shell somewhat. A childish innocence about her that showed despite the trauma she had endured, there was still a little girl inside of her.

However, this pleasant mood was soon to be short lived. As some very unpleasant and annoying people were about to show up and ruin this moment with their opinions on his niece. It seemed that scum were everywhere no matter what place you went, ruining the world with their toxic presence and ruining people's lives.

" _Oi, you ever seen a girl with hair that black before?"_ a voice asked from nearby. It was finer and silkier looking that most girl's hair. But he had never seen a girl with hair like that. He had read about them in books, though they were supposedly all gone now. Having gone extinct some time ago because the king killed them all off. So how in the hell was there a girl who looked like that still alive?

" _Certainly, is a cutie, look at those eyes. bet she'll be a beauty when she grows up"_ Another chuckled. Such creamy soft skin and big eyes, what would she look like when she became a woman? Cute kids usually became the loveliest when they grew up. He could only imagine the woman she would become one day. What with that silky black hair of hers, what a looker she would be.

However, they would have done well to keep their thoughts to themselves. Instead of speaking their minds about what they thought of Mikasa. Having got themselves into deep shit. Not knowing with whom they fucked, that person being humanities strongest soldier and her uncle, Levi Ackerman.

Levi stiffened in his tracks, his eyes going cold and a rage flowing through him. Gripping his hands into fists so tightly his knuckled turned white, if he had long nails they would be digging in and drawing blood. He was used to people staring at Mikasa because she was of rare Asian blood, an extinct race.

She was the last of her kind, her mother having been killed off and the others along with her. She carried a precious gem in her veins, though she would probably never know of her culture. All books on the Asians were either hard to get or long since gone, along with the culture being killed as was everything about them. Their language, food, history and music, all was destroyed along with the clan.

The previous king had truly been a fool as well as a monster, to kill off an entire race because he could not control them. Not just to the Asian's but to the Ackerman family too. Not caring about the damage he was doing, not that in a few years that they would be extinct with very few members alive. That one day they would be in history books.

But the way they spoke about her was less than appropriate. Though he too could admit Mikasa was beautiful, innocent and sweet. He would never say such things about her, nor any woman in general. These men were talking about a child as if she was a piece of meat. That was what disgusted him the most.

As if she wasn't a human being or a person, like looking at an animal through a cage for amusement. Seeing her as something for their entertainment instead of minding their own business. Mikasa had been through enough as it was, he would not let anyone lay a hand on her. If they so much as tried he would kill them were they stood like dogs. The pieces of shit they were.

He had lost enough people in his life as it was; his mother, Furlan, Isabel. He would not allow them to hurt Mikasa too, not any more than she already had been so far. That was something he would never let happen. He would fight blood, sweat, tears, tooth and bone for Mikasa; making sure she never suffered unnecessarily again.

He then shot them a cold glare, murder intent in his eyes. He would not let them hurt his family. The only thing he had left in this world that was precious to him, someone he would protect with his life. The men cowered seeing Levi's glare, looking as though they literally pissed himself. He wasn't nicknamed humanities strongest for no reason at all, they were right to be scared.

He then took a deep breath, barely containing his desire to beat the shit out of them. But he held back his rage for Mikasa's sake, since it was rare she was in such a happy mood. "So, you old men have a thing for little girls? How disgusting, humanity truly is warped" he growled. The fact they even suggested or thought of such a thing proved at how wicked they were.

Had they no self-control? Could they not simply go to a whore house and buy a woman with dark hair? Were they truly that depraved that they had to look at his niece for such reasons? He was stunned that people like this were even allowed to breathe the same air, live even exist. When they were nothing but animals.

The men cowered and wanted to argue back at his comment, but saw the look in his eyes. Knowing he was serious about his actions. Spotting the blades, he was carrying on his person. They then hurried off before he could make a move or say anything else. Deciding to mind their own business than test the rage of that guy. Though they muttered amongst themselves as they did.

Levi watched them run like the cowards they were, all talk and no fight. They could talk shit as long as nobody called them up on it. Should he have approached them they would have gone down in an instant showing how weak they actually were. Truly pathetic pieces of shit indeed, but what else could you expect?

Meanwhile, Mikasa looked up to see her uncle was irritated about something? Was he not feeling well or was he tired? She knew he had been working hard and yet he indulged in her wishes. "Uncle Levi?" she asked worriedly. Her black eyes filled with worry and anxiousness, peering into his very soul. Her face a picture of fear, as many thoughts rushed around her young mind.

Levi snapped out of his daze, having almost forgotten she was even there. He looked down at her, seeing the fear and worry in her eyes. This was not what he had wanted, today was about her. He then knelt down slowly and ruffled her hair affectionately "Its ok, just some unpleasant people" he replied. He didn't want to trouble her if he didn't have to, he liked seeing her happy.

Mikasa blinked then nodded, though she still seemed worried "Are you ok now?" she asked. She had seen how angry he looked before, she had never seen him make such a face around her. She wondered if anyone had said something mean, or if he was having unpleasant flashbacks about his past like when she dreamed about her parents.

Levi smiled warmly and nodded, touched by her concern for him. As long as he had her and Hanji, nothing could ever bother him. Though they were hard work, they were two people he could not be without. They made him smile from his heart and made him forget about the ugliness that existed in the world.

* * *

Jean sat quietly on a stone wall peering at the clouds as they rolled above him. Somehow, watching them alone wasn't as fun as it had been that day when he met Mikasa. After meeting, someone in such a surprising way, his life had never been the same. After taking abuse for such a long time, having someone stand up for him had been so unexpected.

He wondered if she was ok, what she was doing and if he would ever see her again. She had saved his butt from bullies, but all he got was her name and a promise he didn't know would come true. She had just appeared one day and saved his butt from bullies. Scaring them off and making sure they never bothered him again. Though, he couldn't help but feel lonely without her.

A longing in his heart to see her again even it was a glimpse. He didn't care in what way, as long as he could see her again just once more. That was all he could ever wish for. He didn't have any friends, nobody around here was ever nice to him. All he could do was find ways to entertain himself, hoping that he would see her again someday.

He sighed heavily, he just couldn't get her out of his head. That silky black hair, those big black eyes and that red scarf. She had impacted his life in such a big way, he couldn't forget her. But more than that, she hadn't been forced to save him or stand up for him like that, but she had and for that he was grateful to her.

"JEAN!" a voice suddenly called out. She hoped he hadn't been waiting here long, she had missed him so much. She was glad to see he wasn't hurt, knowing the bullies had backed off. He looked like he was really unhappy about something. Had something happened? Had they been calling him names? So, help her if they had done something to him they would be sorry.

Jean's eyes snapped open and he felt like time stopped. Was this a dream? Had she actually come back? He couldn't quite believe it, he was shocked and yet happy at the same time. She was still wearing that red scarf, her black hair as lovely as ever. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest just looking at her. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

He quickly jumped off the wall and approached her, trying not to look too dopey. Brushing off any dust that may have collected on his short after sitting down on the wall. After meeting her, he had become more aware of his attitude and manners around her. As well as his appearance, not wanting to look too scruffy or untidy.

He wanted to impress her in some way, rather than making himself look out to be a wimp who couldn't fight back. After all, he had never been able to speak to a girl before now. Most of the people in his neighbourhood were boys, when he did see a girl he watched them from afar. As none of them would ever pay attention to him.

Mikasa hurried up to him as fast as her legs would carry her, then stopped when she got close to him. Her chest heaving for breath and her cheeks as red as her scarf. Trying to catch her breath after running so hard. Though her stamina was higher than most girls because of her "Awakening" as an Ackerman, she still had her limits as a human.

Jean stared at her for some time, had she really been as eager as he had to see each other again. Knowing such a thing despite not having been friends long really made him happy. He tried to contain the excitement inside of him but he could not stop himself from blushing like a maniac. He was too happy for words to describe in that very moment. She had wanted to see him too.

Mikasa composed herself then gave him a worried look "Did they do anything to you?" she asked worriedly. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about his crying face that day and how weak he had been. Though he didn't look hurt, they could have called him bad names. Any form of bullying towards him was bad enough.

Jean blushed upon hearing these words, had she been worried about him? All this time she had been gone she had been thinking about him? Did… did that mean that she liked him? He shook his head quickly trying not to look like an idiot in front of her "N… No" he replied shyly. For once in his life he hadn't had to worry about getting his ass kicked by the other kids.

After beating them up before, Mikasa had seemingly chased them off giving him some peace and of them so much as giving him a glance and talking about her instead. Shaken up by her physical strength for someone younger than them. It was strange to go outside and not have to worry about anyone giving him a hard time.

Mikasa looked relieved then bowed her head shyly, it had been so long since she had seen him. She hoped he didn't hate her for leaving him by himself for so long, he must have been lonely. She hadn't wanted to be away for so long, but because of her uncle being a soldier she had to stay at the base while he was busy.

"Oi Mikasa" Levi replied sharply appearing in the alleyway. He couldn't describe the relief he felt when he saw her familiar head of black hair after she had vanished on him like that. She shouldn't have run off like that even if she was happy to see him. It wasn't safe to wonder off, anything could have happened to her.

Mikasa turned quickly to see her uncle, she knew he would be annoyed and she understood. But she had been worried about Jean, she couldn't think about anything else until she was able to ease her troubles. She really hoped he wouldn't scold her for being naughty. She really was sorry for misbehaving and not listening to him.

Levi softened when he saw Jean and Mikasa together, meaning she must have bolted because she had seen him. It seemed when it came to someone she cared about, her Ackerman abilities doubled in power. He couldn't scold her for being happy to see her friend. But it just went to show how much potential she carried in her small body.

He then folded his arms firmly, showing his authority as a guardian "Don't run off like that, what if something had happened to you" he replied sharply. Honestly, he was stunned with half her antics he hadn't had a breakdown. He didn't want her getting kidnapped by some stranger, what if he never saw her again.

Mikasa blinked and then bowed her head apologetically, knowing she had done something bad. "I'm sorry" she replied apologetically. She knew she had done something bad which she felt bad for. She knew that he had a hard-enough time with work as a soldier as well as caring for her. She was probably just causing him more problems. That was the last thing she had meant to do.

Levi sighed heavily, he would let her off this time since he knew how happy she had been to see Jean. But he would be sure to have stern words with her when they got home. He knew she had been looking forward to today and he wouldn't spoil it for her. As long as she understood what she had done wrong, that was what mattered the most here.

"Jean would have been worried about you, what if he had gotten lonely?" Levi replied nodding in the boy's direction. He was her friend, wasn't he? Did she want to upset him? Now that she had someone to spend time with, she needed to worry about how her actions may affect him. She didn't want to make him upset, did she? So, she needed to think about his feelings more.

Mikasa blinked, then she began to realize what her uncle had meant. By running off, if she had been hurt or someone tried to attack her while she was distracted, Jean would have been worried. The last thing she had wanted to do was cause him more problems. She had just let her excitement get the better of her and not thought about things clearly. She felt bad for being so silly.

She then turned to Jean worriedly, understanding now what her uncle was trying to say "Sorry" she replied again. Today wasn't really going well, first she upset her uncle and now she had possibly made Jean worry about her too. she felt really bad for her actions, but next time she would try and be patient when meeting him.

Jean blinked then panicked at seeing her so upset "N… No, it's ok. Your uncle just cares is all" he replied quickly. He looked like a scary guy but he was obviously a good guardian towards Mikasa. That was what mattered most. He only said these things because he cared about her, much like his mother did him.

The two then stood in silence awkwardly, Jean gripping his hands tightly into fists. Shifting awkwardly on the spot not knowing what to do next. Mikasa then gripped her scarf shyly for comfort, not knowing what to say back to him. But they were undoubtedly happy to see each other again after being apart for so long.

Levi sensed the tension, young love at its finest. It seemed like he was going to have to play matchmaker here, as much as he wasn't happy about it. But, Mikasa was happy and that was what was important here. He then approached the two kneeling down before them "You two can go play, but don't wonder off too far. I'll meet you outside the tea shop like last time, be good now ok" he said sternly.

He trusted Jean to take care of her and Mikasa would be able to handle other people. As long as she knew where to find him if something went wrong he would be able to relax somewhat. He didn't want to follow them around and intimidate them, he wanted them to explore and have fun. But if she was in danger he would know, he had a 6th sense for that sort of thing.

Mikasa nodded, she remembered the tea shop where she had met Jean last time. She remembered where that was and where to go in case she got lost while she was with Jean. She then turned to Jean and took his hand in her own, making him blush at the contact. This was the first time he was touching a girl, he had only ever held his mother's hand before.

"Lets go" she replied quickly an eagerness in her tone. She wanted to learn more about him, his home, his hobbies everything. Now that she had this chance she was going to make the most of it no matter what. Because she didn't know when the last time she would see him again would be. So she was going to have fun today.

As she led him away, Levi watched the two silently. Both amused at Mikasa's eagerness yet bitter at how quickly she had become attached to him, she was certainly mature for her age. He then walked away, going to find somewhere around here to keep him entertained while his niece had her fun.

* * *

Jean held Mikasa's hand tightly as they walked around his neighbourhood together. He had never shown a girl his home before, it felt kind of special. Like it was the first time he had been here. "That's where kids would hide and scare each other by jumping out. That's where I throw rocks to see how far they go, and sometimes I just climb rubble" he explained.

Not having many friends in the past, he had to find ways of entertaining himself. Though it wasn't easy as there wasn't much to work with. He didn't even have any toys of his own. He wasn't as poor as the people that lived in the Shiganshina district, but he wasn't as rich as the people that lived in the inner walls either.

He would throw rocks down alleys to see how far they would roll. But when he sensed other kids coming he would hide, so he wouldn't get caught allowing them to pick on him. When he climbed rubble, he could see further, taking in far distances. Feeling like he was at the top of the world and it went on forever. The endless rooves that spanned off forever.

Mikasa blinked curiously, because Jean was bullied she doubted he was able to join in any of the games, which made her feel sad. How lonely he must have been before they met. Having to make do with his own company, despite pining for a companion. Much like she had before she met him, making her glad they were now friends and had each other.

She then felt a sadness in her heart, knowing someone as sweet as Jean was being harassed. The thought of him crying alone and wondering why people hated him made her heart ache with pity for him. But she would never let that happen ever again, not if she could protect him. Because he was her friend.

As she looked up she saw some boys staring, at her and then Jean. Some of them looked confused, then a few of them smirked. Obviously up to no good, planning something mean. No doubt they would pick on Jean then try and scare her off. So, they could push him around like always and make Jean cry. But she wouldn't allow that to happen, not anymore.

Remembering the state he had been in when they first met. He had been on the ground sobbing while other kids physically abused him. All while they laughed at his pain and suffering. People like him who took advantage of the weak, they were truly the worst kinds of people and she couldn't stand them. They should all just die.

She then gripped Jean's hand in her own harder, her eyes going dark and cold. A hatred towards them flowing through her young heart, a strong protective feeling towards Jean counter-flowing through her body. Sending them the same fierce murder glare her uncle would towards someone else he hated.

Warning them not to get close to Jean, letting them know what would happen if they did. She would not let them beat her friend up, not any more. Because she would protect him. If they tried to, they would lose easily, somehow she knew exactly how to fight them and how to attack, event though she had never been in a fight in her life.

The boys saw her expression and panicked, not expecting a girl especially one her age to look so scary. Some of them muttering amongst themselves at her scary expression and how she was strange. They cowered and then raced away, not wanting to see what she would do. Like the cowards they were.

She continued glaring at them until they were out of sight, making sure they didn't get any ideas. She wouldn't let them touch a hair on his head, not while he was around. When they were gone, she softened, content with the fact that they knew not to try anything. No matter what, she would make sure nothing happened to Jean ever again.

As they walked along together in the sunlight, Jean spotted something. It was a flower growing out of the ground, trapped between cobblestones on the pathway. Nothing special, probably just a white marigold or a daisy, but still pretty. He felt himself drawn to it, wanting to claim it for his own instead of letting it sit there.

He then let go of Mikasa's hand briefly and hurried ahead making her worry. In case those boys were hanging around and beat him up. However, he stopped a short distance in front of her. He then picked the flower from the ground, then turned to Mikasa shyly. His cheeks bright red with embarrassment, when she saw what he was holding Mikasa blushed too.

"H… Here for you" he said shyly. He didn't know why, he just thought she may like it. Though he thought it would look prettier if it was in her hair instead, but he wasn't that brave. He knew it looked weird but it was the first thing he could think of. His mother had always told him to be nice to girls after all, giving her a present was being nice wasn't it.

Mikasa stared in awe, not really knowing how to react. Since Eren gave her the scarf before she left, she had never really been given a present before. It had been a long time since she was given such a thing. It was so pretty; the petals were pale white like a cloud. She then smiled shyly and took it from him. Jean was so nice to her, she was really happy she had befriended him.

As she took the flower, Jean blushed harder. He hadn't seen her smile before, but it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. He could feel his heart racing in his chest just looking at her. He felt like this moment would last forever, he could just stand here with her and nothing else would matter. Nobody had been as nice to him before as she was, and it made him so happy.

She admired the flower in her hand for a while stroking its soft petals, eventually she looked up and leaned towards Jean lightly. She then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, taking him by surprise. Having never been shown affection like this from anyone before aside from his own mother. But this felt different than his mothers kiss.

Mikasa was kissing him, her lips were so soft and warm. Her black hair tickled his cheek making him want to laugh but he didn't, this felt like a dream. He was getting his first kiss from a girl, this really was magical. His chest felt tingly, he was happy like he was flying. He had dreamed about this for so long, now it was actually happening.

Mikasa then pulled away, her cheeks still red but a sweet smile on her face as she gripped the flower. "Thank you, Jean" she replied gratefully. She was so happy her uncle let her come here today. She had been shown around his home where he lived and now he had given her a pretty flower, she wondered what else could make it any better.

Jean couldn't find any words, his throat felt dry and he could feel his cheeks burning. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he liked it. Whenever he was around her he felt like he was floating on a cloud "Y… Your welcome" he replied. Her eyes were so bright and shiny, he could look away from them. They just kept pulling him in.

Mikasa beamed at him before taking his hand in her own. Holding it tightly so there was no chance of losing him and meaning if danger surfaced again she could pull him out of the way. Still gripping the flower before waiting for him to lead her along. Wanting to see more of his home together.

* * *

Jean and Mikasa sat quietly together on a stone wall, Mikasa's flower now perched in her hair behind her ear. Jean having shyly placed it there earlier as they walked along, saying how she looked pretty. Her having helped him up when they climbed it. The two of them now sitting watching the clouds and staring at the rooves.

"I like to come here for peace and quiet, it helps me think" he replied calmly. When he was upset or people had been picking on him, before he ran home to his mother he came here to think. He could try and make shapes with the clouds, sometimes he could make faces or animals. Though usually he just liked to stare at them as it helped him calm down for a while.

"It's pretty up here" she replied happily. She was used to living in a stone tower with nothing but fields, forests or ruins about her. She could see for miles, all the rooftops and homes where people lived their lives peacefully. It felt like she was a spy and they didn't know she was watching them. Which she found funny.

Jean smiled sadly "Most people think I'm weird because I like to watch views. That and a fatty" he replied awkwardly. He had never been able to fit in with the other kids no matter how hard he tried. They treated him like a social outcast, saying he was a loser and they would never want to play with someone like him.

Mikasa frowned and looked at him in a hurt expression "You're not weird, their just jerks!" she replied sharply. Jean was the nicest boy she had ever met in her life, she hated how they picked on him. Just because he was different and quiet, they saw that as an excuse to treat him like shit. She hated how cruel people could be to each other.

Jean was surprised by the anger in her tone as he hadn't expected it at all. Nobody had ever stood up for him before, it felt really nice. He felt less lonely than he ever had before in his life. Ever since he met her. She gave him hope, but more than that she gave him courage. That as long as he had her as a friend, he could do anything.

Mikasa then reached out her hands to touch his face, stoking his cheeks "You're not fat, your soft and warm" she replied with a smile. She couldn't describe it, but messing with his cheeks made her happy. He was soft and smooth, he had the pretties eyes she had ever seen. They were golden and gleamed in the light. Seeing him smile or blush, it made a warmth grow in her chest.

She hated hearing Jean talk badly about himself, because to her he was wonderful. She didn't care what he looked like, he was nice and she enjoyed spending time with him. He made her smile and helped her forget she was ever alone, about all of the horrible things that had happened to her. She forgot about it all when she was with him.

Jean's face turned the colour of her scarf, her fingers stroking his cheek and the smile on her face. Her eyes were so pretty in the light, though they were black naturally. In the light, they almost looked silver-ish grey. He then bowed his head shyly, she was so kind it hurt. Making him realize how much he had craved affection. Though his mother was loving, it wasn't the kind he needed.

He had sought for another person to be kind to him, to keep him company and play with. But he had never been able to find anyone, until he met Mikasa that day when she saved him. "Thanks…" he replied shyly. She was probably the first person not to call him a little piggy. He had been so lonely for so long, he felt sad and anxious when she wasn't around.

Mikasa smiled and then removed her hands from his cheeks and returned to sitting beside him. Glad she had cheered him up and made him feel better about himself again. She then pointed at the clouds as the two of them tried to figure out what they looked like together.


	11. C11: Fight

**I apologize in advance for this, the second half of this was supposed to be very different.**

 **However my computer restarted so I had to rewrite a lot of it**

 **I've made a time skip and the development of relationships between characters**

 **Fluff and humour ensue**

Levi sat quietly in his chair, allowing his thoughts to wonder silently. Soon it would be a year since Mikasa came to live with him. A year since they met, and he realized that he had family left. After joining the survey core, following their leader Erwin smith and losing his 2 best friends. He had learned of a single living Ackerman within the outer walls, which of course he had sought her out.

He had thought he was alone in the world and the only member of his family left. Though he did not openly speak about it, he had to admit there were times when he got lonely. Wondering about family members he had never met. Kenny had been his mothers brother, but what else. Whom else was even alive? Or were they the only ones now?

He had not known what to expect when he met her, but knew to be cautious after the shock and trauma she had been through. But upon getting to know her, things had changed. Over this time, he had found new feelings and emotions awakening inside of him. Ones that he never thought he was capable of. Protective emotions he had never felt before, but not that he hated it.

He found himself worrying about her constantly, always watching over her and making sure she was safe. Keeping her out of harms way and making sure she had a level head and understood the world. Not wanting to leave her side for long periods of time unless necessary, and even then she was still on his mind when in battle.

Levi had locked away his heart and sealed his emotions after losing his friends. Finding it easier than having to face the pain he carried in his heart. But after meeting Mikasa, he realized everything that had been missing. What if felt like to have some joy in your life again. Finding his smile again. Realizing how much he had missed intimate company.

Mikasa was very much like himself, lost alone and traumatized. Having no family left aside from him, meaning they were all each other had. Thus, causing him to become protective over her. They were two lost souls who had experienced heartbreak and painful loss. Having their once peaceful lives shattered, awakening them to the painful truth of how ugly life could be.

Though not very good with emotions, Levi did indeed care dearly about Mikasa. She was very precious to him and the idea of losing her or anything happening to her, it made his blood boil. Just like when Merchants or other soldiers leered at her with hungry eyes. She was lovelier than most children because of her Asian blood. Her skin paler and softer than most, giving her an almost ghostly appearance.

Over their time together, he had learned many things about Mikasa. Understanding her hobbies, interests and her thought process like a sixth sense. She was very perceptive for her age, as well as deeply emotional. Which was both a very strong trait and yet weak to own. They would aid her well in years to come, acting as her shield and sword.

Her emotions would allow her to connect with her soldiers and understand their emotions. While allowing her to understand a situation better, knowing the correct way to handle it. Her perceptiveness would allow her to remain level headed no matter what came her way. She would be able to finish a finish quickly and efficiently, with little to no problems because of it.

It would allow her to read situations well and know exactly what to do. But being so emotional it would leave her conflicted on how to deal with the situation before her. She would need to learn over time to control and balance these emotions, as to not let them get the better of her. Using these skills efficiently, to the best of her abilities.

Being a prepubescent girl, that didn't help things much either. She was slowly becoming a young woman, she was now 11 nearly 12. Soon she would hit puberty, learning the painful truth of being a woman. The pains and troubles that came with it, as well as being a soldier. Though cruel, it was the harsh reality of what her life would be.

She had already been robbed of most of her childhood, soon she would be forced to become an adult young. Being trained to fight titans and protect humanity from being consumed. A heavy burden of responsibility thrown on her shoulders which was far from fair. But at least when she was on the battlefield, it would allow him to keep an eye on her while out.

She was slowly becoming a young woman, but he wanted her to have some joy aside from the war she would face. Which was why he allowed her relationship with Jean, so she could have someone who made her happy. He knew how lonely childhood could be, having lost his mother and abandoned by his uncle at a young age. Later befriending Furlan and Isabel, only to lose them again tragically later on.

He hoped Mikasa never suffered the same painful fate as him. Hoping that she would break the myth that their family was to only suffer heartbreak, loss and misery throughout their existence. To lose those closest to you, feeling the weakness of being helpless. There was no such pain as strong as watching the ones you loved die before you.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was sat quietly on the bed reading a book. It was one Hanji gave her a long time ago, one about the human anatomy and one about animals. Though Levi had been annoyed, Mikasa really enjoyed them. Understanding the human body better as well as her own. But more so, which parts of the human body were the weakest and strongest. Which would help her when fighting titans as well as hand to hand combat.

Her dark hair tumbling in front of her face silently while her red scarf remained wrapped around her neck. Her toes curled over the other as she bunched her feet up, the book rested on her lap. She loved these quiet moments with her uncle, though they rarely spoke she enjoyed the company. He sat quietly with his tea, while she had a glass of cold milk. Left alone in the silence with their thoughts.

Feeling closer to him, allowing her to see his softer and more caring side that not many got to see. Occasionally looking up to peer into the dull blue orbs that were his eyes to acknowledge him. Showing she knew he was there and that she was happy, that she was enjoying herself despite being utterly lost in the pages of a book.

Levi sighed heavily, he then reached out to finger her bangs affectionately. It had become a habit of sorts that he showed affection by playing with her hair every now and again. Her hair was so lovely, silky and black like the night. Her Asian blood not only showed in her skin tone but her fair black hair. A rare gene indeed.

The last of her kind, the last of her race. Any of her blood would be passed on to whatever children she may have in the future. Making them a quarter blood, the next a third, after that 1/16th. Slowly her bloodline would become thinner and weaker. Dying out until they were close to extinction just like the Ackerman's. All because of the royal family finding her race to be too dangerous.

"Its getting long isn't it?" he replied calmly. He was surprised she could see through her bangs with how long it was. Yet somehow it never got messy, still so fine and silky. His own hair caused him trouble, sometimes sticking up or growing over his eyes. But then again he had learned to trim it by himself. So he always knew how he liked it.

Mikasa blinked and then nodded. Her mum used to brush it all the time before she died, saying how pretty it was. Telling her to always take care of it, because of how precious it was. Saying how rare she was, explaining how her grandmother and ancestors had hair like this too. Of how they used to style it with fancy pins and other decorations during times of celebration.

She had kept her hair well looked after, something her uncle helped with. After meeting Jean, he told her how pretty her hair was. Always staring at it or complimenting it, saying he was jealous. Before now she had never really considered how she would appear to others. But it made her happy to know that her company made others happy. Even if they did compliment her more often that not.

Levi moved closer and peered at her head, though well cared for it was getting long. It would soon become hard to deal with. By the time she was in her teens it would reach her chest. If she was to become a soldier, it would be best for her hair to remain short. That way, it would remain out of her way. As much as he loved her hair it would become a bother later on.

Mikasa blinked, she then frowned sensing that something was wrong. She didn't want to get rid of her long hair, Jean had been the first boy to tell her how lovely it was. Making her feel special. To get rid of it, felt like she was losing part of herself. Like she was betraying Jean in some way. The idea of hurting him made her sad, he was her friend after all and that would be wrong.

" _No"_ she replied abruptly her tone sharp. She wouldn't cut it, if it got in the way she would tie it back or something. She would not cut off the hair that Jean loved so much. It would be mean. To take something that another person admired about you away, that was not only mean but it was selfish. Besides, she didn't see anything wrong with her hair.

Levi blinked, surprised by her attitude. He then frowned, though she had spunk he would not let her get cheeky with him. He was the adult here after all while she was still a young child. "You won't be able to see if it gets in your way" he retorted sharply. She would never be able to fight titans if it got windy and her hair blew in her face. She needed to understand this was for her own well being.

Mikasa pouted "I'll tie it back. You can do that right?" she replied defiantly. Surely, he could braid it or tie it in a bun? Why was cutting it off the only option he could think of as an outcome? What if Jean didn't recognize her because of her short hair? What if he got upset because all of her hair was gone? There were so many ways he could react to this which worried her.

Levi softened and became thoughtful, he had never really considered such a thing because he was used to cutting his own hair. Keeping it short and orderly for the battlefield. He was not really good at dealing with hair at all. However, Hanji had longish hair and always kept it tied back in a messy ponytail. So maybe she could be of some use to him.

"No, but Hanji can" he replied. Hanji would love the appeal of bonding with Mikasa like a mother by styling her hair. She already thought Mikasa was cute as a button as it was. She would be dancing on cloud freaking nine by giving her this chance. As it was not often she got to bond with Mikasa due to her own paperwork.

Mikasa softened, she then nodded obediently. Though she had hoped he could, she would just have to take no as an answer. "Ok" she replied. As long as it meant she didn't have to cut it. The idea of something being done to her without her having a say made her unhappy. Like something important was being taken from her which she didn't like.

Levi sighed. It was getting late into the afternoon and neither of them had eaten yet. He had lost track of time due to being lost in his own thoughts. While Mikasa had been absorbed in her book. "You hungry?" he asked. They had got some new rations in lately, mainly soup, bread and some meat from the king. Though he refused to touch it, Mikasa would need it to help her grow.

Mikasa blinked and then nodded, her tummy had been hurting for a while. Now thinking she realized she was in fact hungry and needed food. She just hadn't realized it because she was reading. She then slowly put her book down and climbed off the bed to follow her uncle to the dining area to eat something.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Hanji cried out in surprise trying not to laugh. Levi must have been so annoyed at this, but she found it adorable. Mikasa had never really given her hair much thought till she met Jean. Because of her new friend, she was slowly discovering her femininity. Finding things about herself different because of how he saw her. Ah, young love was truly the most beautiful thing.

Levi frowned, clicking his teeth as he did so. She didn't need to make a big deal out of this. "I need you to style Mikasa's hair" he replied sharply. He wasn't going to repeat himself again. His niece wanted her hair to look different, which would allow her to still work as a soldier without trouble. Though he didn't agree, when Mikasa made up her mind there was no changing it.

Hanji was in awe, she was only 11 and now she was asking to change her appearance. Going through the playful stage of her childhood before she became a young woman. How adorable. She herself had never had any kids nor was she a parent. But the idea of spoiling Mikasa made her so happy. Indulging in her basic maternal instincts of loving and tending to a child.

She then turned to Mikasa slowly, who was now eating her bread while dipping it in her soup. "Mikasa, honey. Are you sure you want me to play with your hair?" she asked curiously. She hoped this was not something that Mikasa hadn't been forced to do by her uncle, though she understood he was protective. He didn't have to control every aspect of her life.

Mikasa stopped eating her soup and nodded. She didn't want a ponytail, but she wanted something that would look pretty. Something that would make Jean happy, that was what she wanted. But she herself had come to admit, her long hair often got in the way a lot and sometimes she wondered if there was another way to deal with it.

Hanji felt herself squealing for joy inside, yet kept her expression calm despite her inner excitement. Now she understood why Levi was so pissed, she was growing up too fast. "Do you want a braid or a bun?" she asked curiously. She thought both would look good on her. Maybe a braid around the back of her head with lose hair at the back. All of it sounded great.

Mikasa blinked, she didn't understand what either meant. Simply staring at Hanji in confusion, blank eyes and expressionless. Not really knowing how to respond to the question that had been given to her. Her mother had never really styled her hair much growing up, just letting Mikasa be herself and enjoy being a child.

Hanji then chuckled, she may have to explain this physically. She then got to her feet and approached Mikasa. She then twisted some of her hair gently into a bun, so her bangs still cupped her face. "This is a bun, its all of your hair twisted back and kept tight. So, you can still see while fighting" she explained. With some red ribbon she thought it would suit Mikasa very well.

Mikasa blinked, the bun felt tight and heavy. It hurt her head too which she didn't like, feeling all her hairs being pulled when she moved. She then shook her head showing that she didn't agree with this style. Wanting something more comfortable. If she was going to keep her hair out of the way, she wanted it to be comfortable.

Hanji then released her hair allowing it to tumble around her face again. She then gently began braiding Mikasa hair in a French style. It would be loose, comfortable and keep it out of her way. She didn't finish it completely, so Mikasa would get an understanding. "This is a French braid. It's a lose braid that keeps your hair tied back while keeping it comfortable". To boot, you could wrap things into it for decoration.

Mikasa blinked, it didn't look too bad and it really didn't hurt. Able to feel her single strand bang tickling her forehead, while the rest of her hair was rested neatly on her shoulder. She stroked it gently, admiring the intricate pattern that Hanji had used while braiding. She wouldn't mind having her hair like this more often. Plus, it kept her hair out of the way like her uncle wanted.

Seeing Mikasa's gentle expression Hanji smiled, glad to see she approved of it. Wondering if she was doing all this for a certain someone. "You know Mikasa, if you like I can decorate it. Maybe wrap some red ribbon in, Jean may like that" she teased playfully. She couldn't believe they had met barely a month ago and already they were smitten with each other.

Levi stiffened, his eyes darkening and shooting a glare at Hanji. He had only just started to tolerate that Mikasa had Jean as a friend, but there would be no romance until she was older. He didn't appreciate Hanji pulling strings behind his back like this. He was her uncle as well as her guardian. So, he was in charge here, so he didn't appreciate any of these games she was playing.

Mikasa bowed her head shyly, she hadn't told her uncle, but she was somewhat doing this with Jean in mind. She didn't want to cut her hair because he thought it looked pretty on her. He was a sweet boy and he was lonely like her. They were the first friend the other had ever had in their life. Though they didn't do much while together, every moment was magical to her.

He had told her how much he loved her hair, while she confessed she liked his eyes. Both of them having something special that they liked about the other. A sort of common bond as Hanji put it. But yes, she was styling her hair differently in hopes of impressing him. Or at the very least seeing if he liked it. And this way, her uncle couldn't complain about how long her hair was getting.

She then nodded quietly, then turned to Hanji. Her black eyes bright with hope "Can… can it be red? Like my scarf?" she asked shyly. That way it would match, any other colour just felt wrong to her. The colour red made her happy, it was bright and warm. It was something she was familiar with and brought her a sense of comfort.

Hanji squealed loudly. Mikasa was so cute it internally hurt, how come her uncle couldn't act like this? "Yes! Of course, it can Mikasa!" she cried happily. She would make sure she looked lovely for him. Meanwhile, Levi sat quietly in his seat frowning. He didn't appreciate Hanji's squealing like a hog as it was very annoying. But he did have to admit, Mikasa's hair did look pretty in a braid like that.

* * *

Levi leaned outside the barracks on the balcony. Made of stone and rubble, firm and steady. The sun low and bright outside, since things had been quiet as far as orders they could relax for now. No missions or orders had been given as of late, which had allowed Mikasa's visit to see Jean. As well as his time to bond with her and talk like they had been earlier.

Though in the past he had been bored and often found ways to pass the time before. Doing endless paperwork or training, it's not like he had much else to do now. But being a parental figure to Mikasa seemed to take up his free time lately. He had often heard people say parenting was a full-time job, though he had never really thought about it. After adopting Mikasa, he had come to understand that saying was true.

She was growing up fast and had a bright young mind. Truly an Ackerman given her awakening, and the said abilities she had shown when she killed those kidnappers. He had heard the description from the military police themselves. Stabbing the last one through the heart from behind, all done with perfect precision despite her young age.

She was reading books that were far advanced for her age. Yet she read them as if they were picture books. Absorbing information and learning it all so quickly, as expected of someone of their family. Because of it she would become a fine soldier and the best of her age. No doubt she would top every one of her classes when she came of age to attend the military camps as a trainee.

However, he worried about her. Aside from her relationship with Jean and motherly relationship with Hanji. She was still distant, quiet and often reflective. Causing him to worry about her well-being. She was very quiet for her age, though understandable after what she had been through. But he had hoped that she would at least act out a little, yet she was so quiet for her age.

"Uncle Levi?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. Hanji had finished doing her hair and she wanted to show him. Though she had done so for Jean, she hoped he would praise her too. She knew he didn't smile a lot and was often troubled by work, which was why she tried to be a good girl for him. But she hoped her new hairstyle would make him happy too.

The French braid was now tighter and yet still lose, so as to not constrict her. Her long single strand tickling her forehead and giving her an air of innocence and yet femininity as Hanji had described. It had all been tied together with a single red ribbon by Hanji herself. Praising her endlessly about how cute she looked with her new style, until Erwin had asked for her in his office.

Levi turned to see Mikasa standing a short distance behind him. Her black eyes filled with worry, her hair now styled back into a tight-ish French braid that tumbled over her shoulder. He had to admit it looked cute on her, still a childlike innocence about her. But still giving an air of femininity that showed she was growing up. His heart warming at the sight of how cute she looked.

"Where's Hanji?" he asked firmly. He didn't appreciate her leaving Mikasa on her own. Given the odd looks a lot of the other soldiers gave her. Knowing just where their intentions lay. He had a right mind to chew her out about this and not being more careful when babysitting Mikasa. Honestly, was he the only capable one around here?

"Eyebrows took her away" she replied casually. She had heard Levi call the tall blonde man that a lot. So, she could only think that was what his name was. But he did have big eyebrows. She could never remember his name and never saw him often enough to ask him. So she just called him eyebrows as that was what her uncle did.

Levi stifled a laugh, when annoyed enough he called Erwin shitty eyebrows. Though that was because he hadn't yet come to trust Erwin enough, he had been only working for the guy a year. He didn't really appreciate being bossed around and talked down to an awful lot, but he tolerated it. So, he would often mutter to himself about how Erwin pissed him off behind his back.

However, he didn't need Mikasa saying that out loud or he would take the heat for it. So, it could be their personal insult to him, but that meant keeping her mouth shut about it. "Anyone else hear you call him that?" he asked sternly. As long as it didn't cause him any trouble, she could call him that name as long as she liked. It was rather amusing after all.

Mikasa shook her head obediently, knowing that if she did her uncle would not be pleased. Though she thought his eyebrows were funny, she knew saying it out loud would get her into trouble. So, she kept them to herself instead. She had never really had a joke to keep before, the feeling made her happy. Her own dirty little secret.

Levi nodded in content, then gestured for her to approach. Wanting to share this moment with her, as if was not often they were able to experience such tranquil peace. The view from up here was nice and she would surely appreciate it. Plus, it was nice and quiet up here, meaning there were no other nosy soldiers around to bother them.

Mikasa approached her uncle quietly and stood by his leg. He looked calm and peaceful, though it was not often she saw him like this. As he always seemed to have something on his mind. He then picked her up gently and held her the way he had when she first arrived. Her butt rested on his arm, while she clung to his chest for support. Allowing her to see the view before them.

They were in a small village area, distanced out and long since abandoned. Though they had a nice view of the trees from here, the sun beaming down on them with a golden light. They were open to attacks though luckily none had happened. There was a strong base giving them protection. However, they would soon be moving to somewhere more secure eventually.

Mikasa's eyes lit up as she saw the view, the golden light hitting the trees. The light shadow hitting the ground. The dancing shadows surrounding them. It was all so pretty to her. "Pretty" she replied in a gentle tone. She had never seen such a lovely sight before. Though she had enjoyed the fields and meadows as a child. Living alone and isolated, she had never seen anything like this.

It went on for miles and it was a sight she had never seen before. Stretching out for what seemed like forever, like something out of a book her mother once read her. But she knew none of it would be in her grasp for she was too small. But more than that, she knew the woods were anything but a safe place to be so she avoided them.

Levi softened, yes, he had to admit the view from here was lovely. Though more accustomed to it than she, after living in the underground most of his life, being pulled into this bright world felt like a dream. Sometimes he often wondered if he would wake up and find himself back in that dark, bleak depressing place in which he had come from.

Though only having resided on the surface a year, he knew how to blend in. Though he had no idea in what kind of place Mikasa had lived in before they had found one another. "One day you'll see more of this" he replied. Though while she was fighting, but she would none the less find it pleasant. But being a soldier, she wouldn't be able to admire such things for long.

Mikasa looked up at him wide eyed "Really?" she replied in a hopeful tone. She knew that she had to stay close to her uncle because of danger and still being so young. But at the same time, she often dreamed of seeing more. To see what lay beyond the walls of their bases, to see other people, other animals and other villages.

Levi nodded and looked down at her, his dull blue eyes gentle yet stern. "Mikasa, you like Jean, right?" he replied. Though he wasn't keen on how close they were, as it was obvious the two were blossoming a crush. Jean was blatantly sweet on his niece but he was shy about showing it. Mikasa was obviously sweet on him too, though figuring out her feelings.

Mikasa nodded "Mm hmm, he's nice. He has pretty eyes" she replied quickly. He was lonely like her and she hated how the other kids were mean to him. Jean had done nothing wrong after all. His mum sounded really nice and she loved how they sat and watched the clouds together. Being able to hold his hand as they watched them roll by together.

Levi sighed, yep she was definitely developing a crush of sorts. Hanji was only adding fanning the flames. But, he could tolerate it for now, as long as no funny business went on. "So, you know why I want you to join the military?" he asked. Trained hard enough, she would be the best of her age. A great help to humanity and able to help them defeat the titans sooner, hopefully.

Mikasa shook her head. She knew she was not like other kids, she was stronger and smarter. There was an instinct in her, that told her what to do and how to do it. But she couldn't explain why. However, she didn't understand why that would help her when it came to the military. She was just a little girl after all, not a grown up.

Levi sighed, it was best to tell her now rather than later. This was an important part of her family history, something she needed to know about. "Mikasa, like me you're an Ackerman. A half-blood but still an Ackerman. You have abilities no other person has. Capable of things a million men combined could do" he explained.

Mikasa's eyes widened, she was that strong? She knew her family were special, but she had no idea this strong. But why had her parents not told her about this? Why would they have kept such an important detail about their family hidden from her? Unless it was to protect her, but why would her ethnicity need protecting?

"A long time ago, the past king wiped out our family seeing us as a threat. Because we couldn't be controlled. The Ackerman's as well as your Asian blood" he explained calmly. Both bloods combined she was a rare individual. The last offspring of two prominent families that had been hunted down to the point of extinction.

A sad and confused look came across her face, why would the king want to control them? That wasn't fair, her family had to die because of something so trivial? How cruel of him. Levi saw her sad face and softened, he then pinched her nose affectionately. Knowing it would stop her from crying if he did so. "But you carry both inside of you Mikasa. You're a half blood of both" he replied.

The Ackerman's were known for being stronger than any other soldier currently in the ranks. A rare blooded family but certainly not one you would want to fuck with, unless you wanted to die. So far, she and himself were the only known living members. His late mother and her parents being the last known living, who were now deceased. Though whether his uncle Kenny was alive or dead he didn't know.

He took a deep breath and sighed "Mikasa, one day your going to become a soldier. You'll fight alongside me, Hanji, Erwin and many others. But that will be when your older" he explained. It would be scary and very dangerous, the training would be hard work and it would be an anything but easy life. But they would have each other, that much he could promise her.

Mikasa stared in awe, her mouth almost hanging open. She was going to become a soldier? Part of the survey core like her uncle? The people that Eren had looked up to his entire life? But that meant she was going to become strong. That she could protect people from harm. But then, did that mean. She looked up at her uncle, clinging to his shirt desperately her eyes shining.

"I can protect Jean?" She asked abruptly her tone hopeful. She knew he was bullied and pushed around a lot by other kids. If she got stronger and became a soldier, then that meant she could keep him safe. For those kids to take advantage of Jean because he was weak and kind, that made them nothing but cowards.

Levi stiffened, clicking his teeth. He should have seen this one coming, but she wasn't exactly wrong either. He sighed crossly "Yes, you can protect him brat" he grumbled irritably. He didn't exactly like the fact that Mikasa was growing up so fast and growing an attachment to Jean. But it made her happy and he wanted her to enjoy some of her childhood while she could.

Mikasa's eyes lit up brightly, she could protect Jean? She could become stronger and she could still be his friend? She could protect him from the bullies and he wouldn't be hurt anymore? She knew Jean got lonely and pushed around because he was chubby. But she liked Jean, he made her happy and he was the first friend she had ever made while she was living with her uncle.

She then leaned up and kissed her uncle on the cheek suddenly. Taking Levi by surprise as he hadn't expected such a thing. Mikasa hadn't shown him any other affection aside from hugs since she came to live with him. This was the first time she was kissing him in an affectionate way. Showing how much she had come to trust him.

Mikasa eventually pulled away, a warm smile on her face and her eyes bright like stars. He had never seen her look so content before, it truly warmed his heart to see her like this. "Thank you, uncle Levi" she replied gratefully. Though he was unaware of it, this meant more to her than he realized. She had never felt so happy before, not in a very long time. Being able to have this meant the world to her.

"You really like this boy huh?" he muttered. He had to be pretty damn special to make her act this way. But he was glad to know that she had someone that was important to her. They had both had pretty shitty lives before they met each other. She had lived isolated from people before her parents died and he had lived in the underground all alone.

It was only natural for her to develop an attachment to Jean. She had never had any friends her own age as well as been neglected of love and affection at an early age. But she was anything but stupid, she could sense he was a good guy. Their family was born with an innate sense of intuition that was far stronger than most normal people.

Mikasa's cheeks turned red, she tucked her face into her scarf shyly. Bringing her a sense of comfort and bravery she didn't know she needed. She couldn't explain her feelings for Jean. He made her happy, she enjoyed being with him. He had the scary memories of her parent's death go away. Being with him she felt like a kid again, like she was seeing the world anew from his perspective.

She nodded shyly, averting her gaze from her uncle "I like him, he has pretty eyes" she replied quietly. They were so bright and golden like honey. They looked so pretty when they gleamed in the light. When she looked into them her heart beat really fast and her chest felt fuzzy and warm whenever she was around him.

Levi frowned and grumbled under his breath. Hanji was fanning the flames between these two behind his back which he really didn't appreciate. He was her guardian and he had some authority here. He was her uncle and she was his niece, he had some control over her life until she came of age. He wanted to keep her safe, knowing how close he had come to losing her upon learning of her existence.

She could have ended up as some rich guys pet or even worse sent into human trafficking. Being so young, he felt sick at just what kind of life she could have been thrown into. But he had never seen Mikasa make such an expression before. She was genuinely happy, and he could see that. He was not so cruel that he would take such a thing away from her.

So, he would tolerate it for now, but there would be no funny business until she was older. For now, it was strictly childlike and no funny business under his watch whatsoever. He then ruffled her hair affectionately, not knowing what else to say. He then peered out at the view quietly, keeping her close to his chest. The two of them enjoying the moment and scenery.

* * *

Hanji stood silently where she was trying as hard as she could to stifle a laugh. It seems Levi had been unintentionally teaching her his method of speaking without realizing it. She was slowly picking up parts of his dialect. Mikasa was indeed a sweet child and a very well-behaved girl. But she was indeed smarter than most kids her age and very impressionable. Though she knew how bad those words were, she could stop laughing.

Erwin stood beside her quietly, an annoyed look on his face yet he remained calm. She was just a child after all, she didn't know better and Levi wasn't helping matters at all. However, she was indeed smart, and she was obviously picking up words from him. He could only hope she didn't grow up into a Levi doppelganger. Levi was already enough trouble despite having been under his wing a year now. Still carrying his rebellious streak within him.

He then silently peered at Hanji whom he could see was smirking and heard the stifled snorts coming from her. He really hated how everyone was making fun of his eyebrows. "Not a word Hanji" he replied sharply. First Levi, now his niece, and now Hanji was joining in too. He had never felt so attacked by his own squad members in his entire life before.

Hanji silently nodded despite the snorts that wanted to escape her lips. There was no doubt that she nor Levi would forget this moment for a long time. Mikasa certainly had spirit despite being as young as she was, making her wonder what kind of mischief she would get up to when she was older.


	12. C12: Growing up

**Yeah, I actually updated this is not a dream. I apologize for the long wait, I've had a lot on my plate at the minute.**

 **Mikasa starts to grow up a little and her relationship with Jean grows. She meets team Levi (since so many people wanted to see that) and some humour**

 **I hope you like the new chapter :)**

It had now been over a year since Mikasa had come to live with her uncle, time had gone by so fast, but both had come to accept their lives with one another. Knowing they were all each other had left. Levi had taken quickly to his role as a parental figure and was almost a natural, despite his stubborn nature it was obvious to anyone he cared a lot about her. She too cared about him, though she didn't speak much she tended to show it in gestures more than anything. Sharing her bread with him, making sure he ate and got enough sleep. While he did the same for her, making sure she didn't worry too much and had her time to be able to act like a kid. While making sure she was loved and yet told right from wrong.

Mikasa still didn't like Erwin much, similar to how Levi acted upon their first meeting. Though he had come to trust him and accepted him as an acquaintance, Mikasa kept her distance. Giving him what was nicknamed "The stink eye". Though he was polite and friendly to her, she didn't say a word to him other than "Eyebrows" or "Grandpa" which Levi found hard not to laugh over. The two were so alike other cadets had to restrain their own amusement.

Hanji still doted on and followed Mikasa around like a puppy. Spoiling her and babying her like she was her own, it was no secret that Hanji secretly longed for kids of her own. Playing with her hair and hoping to bond with her in any way possible, to show her affections towards Mikasa. When they were apart all Hanji would do was cry. Obviously, Erwin was jealous of how Mikasa had come to cling to Hanji too. Looking at the older female as a mother/auntie figure. Accepting the close relationship between Hanji and her uncle. While she still didn't like Erwin and would become protective and insulting should she feel he got too close towards him. Warning him to not get too close to Levi.

However, while Levi was stern but kind with his niece, Hanji was openly affectionate and often suffered from separation anxiety. But though Mikasa had at first been shocked by Hanji. She came to enjoy her affection. Obviously missing the affection her mother had once given her and enjoying that she could get that with Hanji. She had imprinted onto Hanji as her new mother figure.

Levi had celebrated his 31st birthday, to which everyone got him a gift. Entering his thirties as easily as he had when he started to become a young adult. Erwin's being appropriate, Mike's out of obligation and Hanji's being one of mutual humour. While Mikasa not having anything else to offer, got him some flowers which he kept on his desk. Everyone had found it cute, though Mikasa had been shy about it since everyone had been able to buy theirs using money. Levi reassured her she had put a lot of thought into it and that was what counted the most to him.

She was a very thoughtful and perceptive young girl and would no doubt be a lovely young lady one day. Growing up quickly before his very eyes in the short period of time that he had known her. They really did mean it when they said that kids grew up too fast. Mikasa was now 11 years old, soon to enter her preteens. Developing from a child into a young woman. However, that did not deter Levi's strong protective nature around her, warning off anyone who gave her shady gazes.

She was still his responsibility and he would keep protecting her no matter how big she got. Even if she didn't need him he would always keep worrying about her. But now he would need to support her more than ever. Soon her life would change indefinitely, a new life and a new role would soon be upon her. For being an Ackerman and worth a hundred men in battle, she had to be trained for battle while she was still young.

* * *

Levi and Hanji headed towards Mikasa's room quietly, given she was now 11 nearly 12. It was time she had her own room, given living with her uncle in the same quarters would no longer be appropriate. However, her room was across the hall from him and not too far away given he was still not keen on parting ways with her. She was still young and vulnerable to potential dangers from sneaky soldiers. That and he had gotten used to having her curl up beside him like a warm kitten. Listening to her breathing and rubbing her back when she had a bad dream. It was soothing in a way, after Mikasa came into his life he had started to sleep better again too. They had both helped one another get better, healing one another's wounds in their own way.

"I can't believe she's 11, it's come around so soon. If only I could baby her just a bit longer" Hanji sobbed tearfully. Since when had she gotten so big, she remembered when Mikasa first arrived with Levi. Holding her on his arm and carrying her around proudly but awkwardly, now they acted so naturally around one another it was like he was a different person.

She was really blooming under his wing and obviously looked up to him, otherwise she wouldn't do as he said. Mikasa really loved him and worried about him, she remembered when she ran at him crying when they came back from battle. That had been the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. She would not easily forget that memory.

Levi groaned under his breath, she wasn't going to let this go was she? Another story he would never hear the end of. "She's still a kid Hanji, she's just old enough to learn how to fight. We need to start her as soon as possible, and don't talk about her like you gave birth to her. I adopted her and brought her here" he replied sternly. Sometimes he wondered if he wasn't looking after two kids instead of one. Though he too was not eager to see Mikasa grow up yet, she was his ward and relative. But she was also a soldier, together they would fight against the Titans to protect humanity. Though her goals were also somewhat selfish, he found it rather cute. She was fighting to not only protect himself and Hanji, but her crush Jean. The people nearest and dearest to her.

"She's still a kid, I'm like her mama. Don't act like you're not upset too" she snapped crossly. This had to be separation anxiety, like when a mother wasn't ready for her baby to grow up. Still wanting to hold it close. She had really bonded with Mikasa since she had come to live with them, she awoke her maternal nature to protect. She just hoped she could teach Mikasa all about the wonders of science too.

Levi rolled his eyes, but yes in a sense she was right. He had raised Mikasa for over a year now, acting as a father figure towards her. Protecting his only niece from danger, making sure she was able to live happily after all she had been through. He had to remind her that there was still good in the world amongst the chaos she had seen before they found each other.

Eventually they reached Mikasa's room, Hanji hurrying ahead eagerly with a spring in her step. You would never guess she was around the same age as Levi given how she acted half of the time. However, upon reaching the room her eyes snapped open wide. A look of shock then concern spreading across her face. "M… Mikasa? Oh, my good sweetie what happened" she replied abruptly her tone panicked.

Now Levi knew Hanji, she made jokes the same as him. Though her jokes were usually childish, or toilet based like his own. And the look on her face now said anything but fooling around right now. He approached Mikasa's room quickly, his paternal instincts kicking in. Wondering what had happened to Mikasa to cause Hanji to have such a strong reaction to the incident before her. His own eyes then widened, blood there was blood. Mikasa was curled up on the floor gripping her belly tightly and crying hard. The stain on her dress creating a patch and was running down her legs. He knew what this was without Hanji having to say anything. Mikasa was now a woman, usually girls started at 13 or 16 depending on the individual. But Mikasa seemed to be an early starter.

He didn't envy her pain whatsoever, he knew from working with females that menstruation was a difficult time for all the female cadets. They had to deal with being a soldier and a woman at the same time. He knew that Mikasa would face this one day, but he hadn't known it would be in this short a time. How the hell was he supposed to react to this upon being caught off guard.

Mikasa looked up through her bangs quietly, her eyes streamed with tears. Her eyes filled with pain, fear and confusion. "Uncle Levi, Hanji. What's wrong with me, my tummy. It hurts, it hurts so much" she sobbed. It wouldn't stop, the pain or the blood and she didn't know why. Was she sick? Was she dying? What was happening to her? This had never happened before, and it was scaring her.

Hanji was the first to step in, having read this up in a book she knew exactly what to do. Rushing to Mikasa's side and placing her hands on her back to rub her supportively. Knowing how scary this must be for her. "Your ok Mikasa, sweetie. You'll be ok. I'm here" she replied gently in a soft cooing sound. This time of the month would be hard on her from now on. Given they lacked the medical knowledge to fully ease the pain. She turned to Levi, her eyes stern, he knew he was freaking out but now was not the time to panic. Mikasa needed to be kept calm or she may hurt herself or make the pains worse. "Levi, run her a hot bath. Put in some herbs too for her tummy. I'll need salt for the blood too, get me a flannel too and some clean underwear" she replied sternly. they needed to make her as comfortable as possible.

Levi snapped out of his daze and nodded quickly. It was one of those times he was glad Hanji was such a science geek as she knew exactly how to deal with this situation. Though he felt bad for Mikasa given how scared she must be. Though he was empathetic towards her situation, as she got older this would be harder to dealt with. One day she would have to deal with this on her own, as well as handle being a soldier.

* * *

Mikasa sat quietly on the bed, feeling better after her bath and her tummy no longer hurting anymore. Her eyes red from crying, now changed into a clean pair of clothes as her other ones had to be cleaned. She sat quietly on her uncle's lap, him stroking her hair quietly knowing how scared she must be. Now for the talk, oh how fun this would be. Growing up was never easy, for anyone regardless of gender. But with women came a painful burden that they would have to tolerate for the rest of their lives. One they would hate with a passion but got through time after time despite how crappy they felt as said time. He had a true respect for women during this time, especially given they were given a hard time during their monthly.

But she would get through this, if she was strong enough to get through the loss and heartbreak she had already endured. Of course the science geek had to be the first one to speak her mind on this. "Now Mikasa, your 11 now nearly 12. You're a big girl now, and when you get bigger. Your body goes through some changes" Hanji replied calmly. All kids went through this talk, though she never expected to only a year after meeting her.

Mikasa tilted her head to the side, she wasn't an idiot, but she didn't understand. She had already been through changes, that day those men had killed her parents. What other changes could she possibly go through. She already had this power inside of her that she couldn't understand, but was like having hypersensitive instincts that told her what she needed to know.

Levi sighed, talking to her like that wasn't going to help. While Mikasa was by no means an idiot, she was way too young to understand fully what Hanji was trying to say. She may as well just give it to Mikasa straight, rip it off like a band aid. "Hanji just be honest. You're probably confusing her further" he sighed. There was no doubt by the look on her face that Mikasa had no idea what was going on.

Hanji frowned, Levi really had no tact and she was trying not to scare Mikasa further. She was going through some pretty big changes right now that would be scary for anyone the first time around. But she could at least be simple with this. "So, I'm a grown up and you're a little girl right. But your 11 now, so soon you'll be a grown up too" she replied.

Mikasa stared at her, then she nodded "Like mama" she replied calmly. She remembered her mummy was a grown up and pretty. She had long black hair too and she had a grown-up body. She then pressed her hands gently on her chest, it was still flat right now. But if she was going to be a grown up soon, her body would become like her mothers had been. She was going to go through a new change.

Hanji nodded, relieved she was getting the gist of it. It made it easier to explain and avoided any unnecessary difficulties that may happen due to confusion. "Yes, just like me and your mama. But when you get bigger, you'll be even stronger and prettier than you are now" she explained. As an adult, she would be able to achieve all sorts of things. New doors would be opening to her and entering a whole new world she never knew as a child.

Levi's eyes darkened, and he frowned, she was only a kid. He didn't want Hanji putting those ideas into her head yet. She had training to worry about, he was not going to allow anyone to date Mikasa yet. "Hanji stop putting funny ideas into her head" he growled protectively. He didn't mind Jean, he was a good kid. But Mikasa was far too young to be worrying about all the crap that came with being an adult yet.

Hanji frowned, god he really was overprotective. He couldn't hide everything from Mikasa, she would find out one day. Kids always did one way or another. "Spoil sport, I'm just being nice. If Mikasa is this cute now, imagine how cute she'll be when she's all grown up" she huffed. God she could just picture it now, it made her want to cry all over again. She wasn't ready for Mikasa to grow up yet, she wanted her to stay cute and small. She wanted to baby and dote on Mikasa just a little longer before she got big enough to take care of herself. Given how mature Mikasa was for her age, there was no doubt she would become independent in no time. The idea of Mikasa no longer needing her broke her heart.

Levi rolled his eyes, guess it was his job to say something now. But he wasn't going to sugar coat it the same way Hanji did, but he would be kind. "Mikasa" he replied calmly, his tone stern but gentle. Mikasa looked up at him with big eyes, full of curiosity. She certainly had been through a lot today. He could see the trust in her eyes, she knew he would never lie to her about anything.

"You need to keep this a secret, only me and Hanji can know about this. If anyone else asks, tell them you're not feeling well. Anyone else may be mean or do something bad" he replied sternly. There were a lot of people who could hurt Mikasa and she was in a weakened state. Until she was old enough to take care of herself, he would never stop worrying about her. Especially given how they came to meet.

Young men could be very immature about this sort of thing. Not really understanding the struggles that girls went through, often leading to acts of sexism to make fun of said women. On top of that she would develop more admirers as she hit puberty. Given how people were doting on her now, she would no doubt be getting confessed to ever other day as she got older. Mikasa was his responsibility and family, he would not let anyone touch her.

Mikasa started at him then nodded, this hurt but she knew that it would make people worry. However, there was one person who she didn't want to make worry "Can I tell Jean?" she asked. Though so far she had been the one to look after him, he cared about her and looked up to her. Jean was her friend and she liked him, if she was in pain and he saw he would worry. If she couldn't tell him he would be upset, and she would feel bad. She didn't want to worry Jean, he would cry. Now that she was going to become a soldier, she wanted to tell Jean. She wanted to tell him about her future and what was going to happen. Given they were friends it was only natural they share things.

Hanji smirked and tried not to laugh. Oh, how awkward that would be, but Jean seemed like a nice boy. He had been scared around Levi but respectful towards Mikasa, so he seemed ok to tell. But then Mikasa could show off about becoming a soldier, she could call herself his heroine. Saying she could protect him and all sorts, oh how fun that would be. God, kids grew up so fast. She was barely a teenager and she was already developing feelings for a boy, ah adolescence. Now she had already learned that Mikasa did not just attach herself to just anyone. She didn't like Erwin that much, nor mike. But she did like herself and Levi, so it had to be certain personalities that she felt attracted to. Certain individuals who carried traits she felt drawn to.

Levi frowned, god she really liked this boy didn't she. Well, he didn't see the harm in it, he was too young to understand right now. But then again, she may want to show off about being a soldier. He had seemed impressed to meet him that time. He then held up one finger in an explaining manner "If you're a good girl during training today. I'll let you go and meet Jean for the afternoon, as long as you like until we have to go home ok" he agreed.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, she wasn't feeling great and her tummy had really hurt earlier. She was nervous about learning to fight due to the fact she hadn't even been able to explain how she had attacked those men. But if she worked hard and was a good girl she could go and see Jean. It had been a few months since they saw one another last, she had really missed him. She would be happy to see her friend again. She got so lonely sometimes even with her uncle and Hanji around, due to the fact they had to go work sometimes. Seeing Jean again would make her so happy, given how she had nobody to play with around here. Then they could play together, and she would feel all better again. "Yes" she replied eagerly. She couldn't wait to be able to see him again.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked curiously. Now wearing a new white dress and her cardigan due to her old ones being ruined. Her black eyes wide and curious, she had learned so much today and she was in expecting a new surprise. She and her uncle had talked about this when she first arrived, though it felt strange for it to be happening so soon.

"We're going to meet your new teammates. Their currently Levi's new teammates, but when you're a big girl your going to fight with them too" Hanji replied. She was worried about Mikasa getting hurt, but if she was anything like her uncle she would be fine. Squad Levi were good people and loyal teammates, she didn't doubt they would get along well in the future.

Mikasa became worried, she didn't know that many people in this place aside from eyebrows, Hanji and her uncle. She was a bit worried about meeting these new people she would fight alongside. What if they were mean, what if they were scary. What if they didn't like her, what if they made fun of her? There were people around here who gave her funny lucks and insulted her because of her Asian blood.

Levi saw her concern and picked her up, taking her by surprise. It had been a long day and she was right to be scared. But he felt like babying her right now, she was going through a lot of changes. "Stop with the tears, put on your brave face. They aren't mean, but if you act tough. They'll be scared of you" he replied. Mikasa was a sweet girl, but if she showed no fear she would be just fine.

Mikasa blinked, then she remembered how her uncle called Hanji and the other names. He also laughed when she called that blonde man eyebrows or grandpa. "You mean like how I call that blonde man grandpa" she replied curiously. If she showed no fear and acted tough then they would respect her and not be mean to her. Is that what her uncle meant?

Hanji stifled a laugh and tried not to smirk, the memory alone would keep her smiling all day. She doubted that Erwin would ever get over that one, but it was fun to think about all the same. She hoped Mikasa never stopped being this cute, speaking her mind so openly about her feelings towards other people. But then, all kids were like that, they had no filter.

Levi smirked, he had taught her well "Yes, if you don't like them or they are mean to you. You can call them names" he replied. Though he had a feeling she would like Petra, everyone loved Petra. She was a sweet and motherly type of girl, he didn't doubt she would make a great wife to Oluo in the future. Though he better respect her, she was a good woman.

* * *

Levi and Hanji approached the new cadets silently, each hand chosen by Levi for their skills and talent. He chose only the best for team Levi and these cadets had proven their worth. There was one girl and three guys in total, not including him. Sometimes they could be a bit of handful, but they were good cadets. Good people, he hadn't had friends like them since Furlan and Isabel.

Hanji decided to speak up on his behalf, given Levi was carrying her and they were also familiar wit her. "Squad Levi, as you may have heard you will be getting a new member of the team. She's a bit younger than you and she's related to Captain Levi. She's going to look up to you guys and learn a lot from all of you, especially Levi" she replied sternly. They were going to be like her big brothers and sisters, so they better treat her well under all circumstances. She was going to be facing a scary new world than one she was used to. They would be fighting alongside one another hand in hand so they better not bully her, she would not tolerate any cruel attitude towards Mikasa. She had been through enough as it was.

Petra nodded, she had heard this person had been adopted by the captain. She admired how thoughtful he was taking in another person after they had gone through such trauma. He really was a great guy. Given that this person was the captains only family, that meant they would be important to him. So they had to be nice to this person and make them feel welcome.

Oluo was not completely impressed, nor was he so eager. Though he deeply respected the captain and tried to be as good a man as he did. There was always the chance that this new cadet was all she was cracked up to be. They didn't need a new member letting the team down. If they so much and made a fool out of Levi he would not hesitate to put them in their place.

Gunter and Eld simply nodded, wanting to do their jobs. They would welcome any new member and show them the ropes. They remembered what it was like to be new faces and they were still kind of adapting. "Be nice, she's been through a lot today and she's nervous about her future. But she's strong in body and mind, she has potential and someone she wants to protect too" Hanji said had goals and dreams just like the rest of them and they would do well to remember that.

Levi nodded quietly at Mikasa, making sure she was ok before they said hello. These were people she had never met before but would become her team, like her family. They were good people and he trusted them. He then stepped forward, holding Mikasa close to him and staring down at the others. He would accept no nonsense and would stand up for his niece if any words were thrown against her.

"This is Mikasa, my niece. She came to live with me over a year ago, and she's learned a lot since then. She's going to be part of this team and will be training at the camps until she is old enough. So, show her respect" he replied sternly. He had faith in Mikasa that she would do well, as long as she had her family, her friends and her teammates she would do well. She would have Jean, himself, Hanji and now her new team. She would never be alone and they would be able to rely on one another through anything.

He knew that Oluo was a cocky shit and looked up to him, he wasn't a bad guy, but he did often act like an ass. But the last thing he would allow was anyone making Mikasa cry, she was his precious niece. A few of the squad members blinked, having obviously not expected her to be so young. But she was sure as hell cute that was for certain. She certainly looked like her uncle that was for sure.

Petra smiled and approached Mikasa, being the first to introduce herself. She really was a cutie. That silky black hair, beautiful big black eyes and such smooth skin. Her complexion really was different than other races. "Hi Mikasa, my name is Petra. If you like you can call me sissy, or big sister" she replied kindly with a warm smile. She was so young, yet she had endured so much, she really was a brave little girl.

Mikasa blushed shyly and nuzzled into Levi but nodded as a response. Still shy about meeting new people but this lady seemed nice and she was pretty. She liked her hair, she had never seen a colour like that before. She had a warm smile that was genuine and honest, this woman was not hiding anything about herself. She knew she could trust this lady.

Petra internally squealed, Mikasa was truly adorable. But she knew that Levi would never let anyone join the squad if they did not carry skill. Given how strong he was, he didn't doubt that his niece would achieve great things too. "I like your scarf Mikasa, it's very pretty" she said pointing to the scarf wrapped around her neck. It matched her cheeks, so warm and friendly. She wondered who gave it to her, they obviously cared about her to give her something so nice.

Hanji chuckled, Mikasa was so cute when she was shy. But Petra had made a good impression and Mikasa didn't seem afraid of her "She likes you" she reassured Petra. Though Mikasa was a quiet one, her reaction showed she had accepted Petra. She was most likely still fazed from earlier and all these new people. But she would get used to them over time.

Levi looked at Mikasa quietly, she was obviously trying to think of something to say. But she didn't have to worry, Petra was a nice girl. "Oi, Mikasa. Say something to Petra" he replied sternly. She didn't have to say much, but it would be rude to not say thank you or acknowledge Petra's kindness. She was trying hard to bond with Mikasa, despite them being strangers.

Mikasa shifted, not knowing what to say. But when she first met Jean she had said something about how he looked, because she liked his eyes. Maybe, that was what she could say to Petra? "Your hair, it's pretty" she replied shyly in a quiet voice. She had never seen hair that looked like Petra's before. It was orange, like a light flame burning in a fire. It shone in the light, which was something she had never seen before.

Petra hummed in eagerness, she was so cute. She didn't mind how little or how much Mikasa spoke, she was just glad to have made a good impression. They had plenty of time to get to know one another, they would be teammates from now on after all. "Danke" she replied gratefully. she got the feeling that Mikasa didn't speak much to people so she was happy for the compliment.

Oluo then stepped forward wearing a suspicious look, obviously she had won over Petra. But he was not so sure, she was a cute kid sure. But cute didn't do anything in the line of battle. Was this kid really an Ackerman? Someone with potential as strong as Levi? But then Levi was never the kind of guy to half ass a judgment on a soldier. He only took the best, so obviously he chose his niece for a reason. He tilted his head curiously eyeing her, she certainly was a clingy one. But she couldn't always rely on her uncle to protect her in the future. Weakness in this line of work was not acceptable. How would she be able to fight titans if she did nothing but hide behind other people? She needed to cut that habit out soon before she became a spoilt brat.

Mikasa stared at him for a while with her big black eyes, before her expression became a frown. She didn't like this guy, he was looking at her funny. But then again, he looked weird too, like grandpa eyebrows. "Wrinkles" she replied bluntly. She could see he didn't like her being so close to her uncle, but he was her family so she was allowed to act like this around him.

Hanji snorted and cupped her mouth, averting her gaze and face as she stifled her laugh. Damn, Mikasa struck again. Seems she didn't like Oluo much, but then he and Erwin had something in common. He should have been nicer to her instead of giving her the dirty looks, she may have been a kid but she sure as hell was no pushover. If Mikasa didn't like you, there was no changing that.

Levi smirked, trying not to break out into laughter like Hanji. He doubted the other cadets would let this go any time soon. Damn, Mikasa certainly didn't hold back on insults. Guess Oluo knew who he was messing with now, like niece like uncle after all. He would have to try pretty damn hard to get on her good side now, she was as stubborn as himself.

Petra cupped her mouth and sniggered under her breath, yep this girl was certainly related to Levi. But then it served Oluo right for being so mean to Mikasa. She was just a kid after all, he should know better. She was clearly not happy at how he was trying to act like her uncle and how he was giving her evil looks. So she was putting him in his place.

Oluo said nothing but was stunned into silence. Having not expected such a blunt answer from such a young face, but then looks could be deceiving. This kid, who would one day join their team had just insulted him. She really was related to Levi no question, she carried the same personality. He walked away slowly, still coming to terms with the mean comment.

Gunther and Eld then stepped forward, nodding at Mikasa politely. Wanting to make a good impression after their other teammate was so cruelly put in his place."Hi Mikasa, I'm Eld and this is my friend Gunther. Don't worry we're not as mean as Oluo. You can call us big brother ok?". Mikasa was a kid after all and they had no filter, besides since she was related to Levi she was no ordinary kid. Oluo had to respect what she had been through, as well as their differences.

Mikasa shyed away again and nodded, she liked the blonde man called Eld. He had a warm smile and reminded her of her daddy. Though his hair colour was a bit brighter than her daddies had been. The other man behind him had a kind face, but he was very quiet. She didn't really know what to say to either of them, but they seemed nicer than the wrinkles man behind them.

Levi patted her head affectionately, she had been a good girl today, but he would have words with Oluo. He needed to respect Mikasa, she was a clever girl and his only family. He would not tolerate disrespect. "Mikasa is a big girl now, so she will be going to the camps soon. But I wanted her to meet you all before she does. So, she knows who you are" he explained. They would be seeing a lot of each other in the future.

"Good luck Mikasa, I hope you make friends" Petra said kindly. She seemed like a sweet girl and hopefully she would meet people who would keep her company. Hopefully she didn't get picked on. People could be mean and given how quiet she was, people may take advantage of her and think of her as a pushover. But if she opened her mouth then maybe she may be ok.

Mikasa's eyes then widened, her uncle promised to take her to see Jean. If she met the comrades, then she could go and see her friend today. They had to go now before it got too late. She then turned to Levi with eager eyes "Uncle Levi, you promised. If I met everyone I could go and see him" she replied anxiously. She had so much to tell Jean, she didn't want to miss her chance.

Petra's eyebrows raised as did the others, Mikasa was a bit young to have a boyfriend. But then she was at that age to be developing crushes and what not. So, it was natural after all. But this boy had to be pretty special if she was this anxious about seeing him and leaving them so soon. Girls in love no matter the age were generally serious about their affections.

Levi sighed, she had been through enough today. She had been good, and she was obviously not feeling well. She would never let it go if she didn't go and see Jean today. She would sulk for hours. "Hanji, can you take over for me" he replied. He could handle it from here, they knew who Mikasa was and they would have plenty of time to get to know one another. He may as well spoil her today.

Hanji nodded and watched them both leave, he really couldn't say no to Mikasa. She had him wrapped around her little finger. But she was a girl in love, seeing Jean was all she could think about. But that was rather cute. She then turned to Oluo quietly, a wicked smile on her face "Oluo, I believe you and I need to have a little chat" she replied sternly.

* * *

Jean walked through town quietly, kicking stones and humming to himself. He missed Mikasa, it had now been a couple of months since they had seen one another. He had to admit it was really lonely. He had never met a girl like Mikasa. She was so beautiful. She was the first person to stand up for him next to his mum. She didn't tease him like the other kids she was really nice to him. She called his eyes pretty and she had fun with him, he had never had someone like that before.

He really hoped he could see her again, even for just a while. This place was full of kids but they never wanted to play with him, all they did was harass him and make him feel like crap about himself. It wasn't much fun being on your own after finally being able to make friends with someone. Especially one as pretty as strong and cool as Mikasa.

"JEAN!" a familiar voice yelled. His eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat, was this a dream? He was just thinking of her and now she was finally here again? God he was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. He turned to see Mikasa walking towards him with her uncle, a worried and shy look on her face. He wondered what could be wrong, was she not feeling well? Yet she came to see him. She had come all this way, despite how far it was just to spend time with him. That had to mean she was special to him right? His mum had always said that girls who made an effort thought highly of you. So that meant that Mikasa really liked him, that thought made him happier than he could put into words. His affections for her growing deeper.

Levi turned to look down at Jean, since Mikasa was not feeling well he would need to stay close. And he felt like being nice today and he could afford to do something for them to cheer them both up. "Oi brat, is your mum home?" he asked. He could let Mikasa stay for tea as well as a conversation. It was only right he introduce himself since Mikasa had most likely come up in conversation.

Jean blushed and nodded bravely. Knowing better than to go against this guy given he was infamous. He had heard the story that he was hand picked by Erwin Smith himself for his skills and the commander didn't just choose anyone to work alongside him. He just couldn't believe that Mikasa and this guy were related to one another, but then given how strong she was it made sense.

* * *

Mikasa stared at Jean quietly, her eyes wide. Was this a dream? Could this be fate? Had her uncle known this was going to happen? She was too happy for words right now. She thought this day had been awful, but it was in fact getting better. From meeting her new comrades to being able to see him again. Knowing that they would see each other again.

Jean blushed, he knew this sounded weird from a kid who always got beat up. But this was his dream, this was what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to do the right thing for his mum. Mikasa had inspired him to stand up for himself and not let people push him around anymore. So he could be like her, though if any of the other kids knew they would tease him for looking up to a girl. But he didn't care.

"I… I want to join the military, so I can become strong like you" Jean replied shyly. He was tired of getting beaten up all the time and he wanted to protect his loved ones for a change instead. With the military came privileges, he could do things for his mother and take care of her. He knew they made a lot of money. His mother had always done things for him, but he wanted to do something for her too. "I know inside the walls; my mum will be safe from titans. I can protect my mum from danger and have a safer life than we do now" he replied nervously. He knew how weak that sounded given the rep that the inner walls had. They were better than the outer walls that was for sure, but that didn't mean they were living like kings. They had struggles and issues the same as anyone else had. Life was no picnic.

Mikasa watched him quietly, most people would call that selfish. But she knew he meant well with his words, Jean was not a selfish boy by any means. He was soft like dough and his heart was sweet like sugar, he was a good person. The fact that he looked up to her was pretty amazing, I mean given she saw her abilities as normal. But to him she must have been a superhero and that was pretty cool. She then shook her head quietly as a response "No, it's not weird, you love your mum, right? You want to protect her using military influence. I mean you wouldn't want to if you didn't love her" she replied calmly. Even if people made fun of him or insulted him for his dream, she would always believe in him. Because his dream had good motives, he wanted to better by his mother.

Jean blushed and nodded, glad she understood. Most people would call him a coward but not her. That was what he liked about Mikasa, she was kind. He didn't get a lot of people treating him the way she did. But he wondered what would happen to their friendship, if he went to join the military he may never be able to see Mikasa again and that made him sad. He had been all alone until he met Mikasa, nobody to talk to but his mother and nobody to play with. Now he looked forward to the days when they would be able to see each other. The days where his loneliness would come to an end and he would be able to spend his time in her company with laughter and fun. Forgetting about all his troubles and worries.

Mikasa sighed, she may as well tell him. But she felt happier doing so now that she knew that Jean wanted to join the military too. It would be good to have a friend on the inside, so she wouldn't get lonely. "My uncle wants me to join the military too. Because I'm strong like he is, he wants me to train to fight against the titans" she replied calmly. But she was doing so to protect him, to protect the people she loved.

Jean stared at her, given how strong she was there was no doubt she would surpass him. She was so cool that she could do anything she wanted to. But he hoped she wouldn't forget about him. He didn't have that many friends and he wasn't good at talking to people. But if he had Mikasa around he wouldn't be lonely, and he would have someone to talk to. Someone to motivate him.

Mikasa then leaned over and held out her pinky. Since they had the same goal, that made them partners. They were in this together, so they had to look out for one another no matter what. "You have to promise me Jean, that when we get older we will see each other again. We'll both join the military and work together" she said sternly. She didn't want anyone else by her side but him. Jean was nice, he cared about others. He didn't deserve the bullying he got and if she joined the military he could become stronger. They could look out for one another and help their friends. If she ever felt sad and lonely and her uncle or Hanji weren't around, she would be ok because she would have Jean to make her smile again. Then everything would be ok.

Jean blushed, he wondered what Mikasa would look like then. The two of them grown up, as teenagers in the military. He didn't doubt she would be even prettier than she was right now. He smiled shyly and held out his pinky to intertwine with hers. "I promise" he agreed. He would never lie to Mikasa about anything. She was his only and closest friend.

Mikasa smiled at him, though she was scared of what she may face. She knew the dangers that all soldiers faced, the fear she had felt when her uncle went out on missions and the relief she felt when he came back. But as long as she had him, she felt like she could face anything. Like she had been when she met her uncle's team, she felt less scared around Jean. All of her worries seeming to melt away. "Cross your heart and hope to die" she teased.

Jean's cheeks reddened further, almost as red as the scarf around her neck. This felt like a promise two people made when they loved each other, pinky promises were the most serious of promises. Everyone knew that, even grown ups. "Oui" he stammered shyly holding out his finger to intertwine with hers. He felt in his heart they would see one another again. He just knew it.


	13. C13: Training begind

**This chapter is set 2-3 years after the previous chapter which would make Mikasa 12/13. Given when they leave the training camps they are all 15.**

 **Given Mikasa was raised by her uncle and Jean was her best friend, I believe this would change her character. She would still be highly protective of them, however would be more open about her emotions and expressions due to living a life with a family of sorts.** **Her relationship with Eren is strained, given in this fic she is seperated from him after the first chapter and raised elsewhere.**

 **Team Jean is going to be changed somewhat, given Mikasa is thrown into the mix with Marco, Connie and Sasha. I'm interested to see where this will go.**

 **Anyway, I apologize for how long it took me to update this fic given everyone has been asking me to. I hope you enjoy and please review**

Mikasa sat quietly on her bed staring into space, worried about what her future would hold. She was soon to join the military and go to one of the trainee camps to join different sections of the military. The Military police, the survey core or the garrison. Three different sections that were all of high importance, however all 2 having a bad reputation given the state that the country was in.

Military police had high ranks but were known for being lazy and abusing their position of authority to get away with whatever they wanted. The Survey core being mocked by citizens for being useless despite braving the outside world every day to fight titans and protect humanity. The garrison watching the walls and providing to the citizens. She would never understand that the people with the worst reputation were always the ones who worked the hardest and provided for the people. Yet they were looked down upon like dogs.

She knew her uncle would never allow her to join the military police, knowing the reputation they had. But she knew if she did, people would look down on her. For ever even considering to be part of their regiment whatsoever. But she wanted to join the military not for her reputation, but to be around the people she loved. She wanted to stay with Hanji, her uncle, Petra and yes even grandpa eyebrows. Which meant she would stay in the survey core to stay around the people she was closest to. Because she loved them.

She knew it would be hard, terrifying, exhausting, unpleasant and full of difficult choices. People died in this line of work and not often in a pretty manner at all, often in the most painful way possible. The traumatic experiences one would face and have to live with for the rest of their lives. The possibility of watching your loved ones die while you survived and fought on. What exactly it was that she would be training towards in the next couple of years. But she remained optimistic of the good that came with it too.

She would be able to protect her uncle Hanji and others by working by their side. So that she never lost anyone the way she had her parents. She would be able to keep a close eye on them and make sure they never came to any harm while she could prevent it. While she was away at camps he would still have to go out into battle, she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. That thought scared her, that she wouldn't be able to wait at home until he came back and hugged her tightly. The fear that one day he wouldn't come home, and she would be all alone again.

The cold lonely emptiness of having no family again, of watching someone closest to her die tragically while she was left weakened and useless. She refused to let that happen again and hoped her training years passed by quickly so she could be reunited with her family. Counting down the days before she could leave and focus on her duties that she promised to herself and to her new team. Suddenly she heard footsteps snapping her out of her daze. Dragging her from the train of thoughts she had been previously locked in. Looking up quietly with a look of surprise and hesitation. Her mouth dry and her mind blank of any possible comeback.

Levi stepped in quietly, today was the day she would be sent to the trainee camps. To train herself to become a soldier who would one day join team Levi. Making new friend and possible teammates she would be working alongside as she grew up. He saw she was paler than usual and visibly nervous, the impact of her future starting to hit her. Though she knew this was always going to happen, now that it was here she was freaking out. But that was to be expected, she was facing unknown territory after all.

Instead of getting annoyed or scolding her for being childish, he instead softened and walked towards the bed. He then sat beside her quietly and placed his hand on her shoulder affectionately. "Got the butterfly tummy?" he asked quietly. Though he had been skeptical of his future when he joined the core, over time it came to be a place where he belonged. Following his intuition when it came to battle and it rarely let him down. If she did the same, she would get through this.

She nodded quietly, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt so nervous. Feeling a mixture of sick, scared, excited and confused. There were so many feelings rushing through her she didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast. It had felt like such a long way away, but time had passed so quickly and now the day was actually here. Being sent off to the camps in order to train to be a soldier, she didn't know what to do with herself.

He sighed, this was expected. She wasn't a stupid girl, she knew what she was getting into. She may be able to look after herself, but this was the first time that she would be away from home. From the life that she was used to. She wasn't scared of the harshness of the training, she was scared to leave them behind. "You'll be fine Mikasa. Given my reputation I doubt anyone will give you shit. Plus, I know you can look after yourself. But if you miss me or Hanji too much, you can write as many letters as you want. Besides, I may drop in every now and again" he reassured her.

He had packed her plenty of writing papers and envelopes, so she could contact him whenever she felt too scared or unsure. If she felt homesick or everything became too much. Truth be told he was having a hard time letting her go too, she was still so young and fragile to him. He would always see her as that scared little girl who cried her eyes out when he first held her after he collected her from Shiganshina. The girl who lost everything and felt so lost and alone inside.

Mikasa softened, a look of hope on her face. Her eyes wide and innocent, the look of a child. Looking lovelier than he had seen her in a long time. His love for her swelling inside of him, how he would miss her. But this was important, a ritual almost. She then buried herself into his chest, hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go, but she knew that this was important. She had to become a soldier and she had to fight. But she didn't want to leave him behind, because she loved him so much.

Levi sighed and held her tighter, he would miss her too. She was the light of his life, having made him realize how lonely he had been for so long. Having made a new family after being alone for so long. But he knew she would be ok. He rubbed her back gently to reassure her "I love you Mikasa, and because of this I know you will be ok. If your anything like me, you'll know what to do" he encouraged her. She would find her feet in time, she would grow stronger and more beautiful than she ever knew possible. She would find her way and if that Jean kid was there he would undoubtedly look after her. They would look out for each other and become the best they could be. He believed in her.

Mikasa nodded, but she didn't look up. His words giving her strength and reminding her that this was a good thing. But things were happening all so fast. Before it had all been talk and now she was off to the camps. She needed just a little more boosting of courage before she was ready to pack up and leave all this behind. "Can… can we stay like this a little longer?" she asked shyly. She knew she wouldn't be able to hug him like this anymore. She wanted to remember his warmth, his smell and his presence. So, she could think of it when she missed him too much.

A small smile spread across his face, this was one of these moments when Mikasa really warmed his heart. The amount of love she had inside of her gave him hope that there was still light in this world. That it was not as ugly as it seemed to be. "Yeah" he replied warmly, they may as well make the best of their time while they could. He remembered when she first came to stay with him, how when his insomnia was at its worst. Or when she was having nightmares about her parents' deaths. He would sit quietly on his bed and drink tea to calm his nerves. She would cuddle on his lap or he would sleep beside her and hold her close, so the nightmares could no longer scare her.

They had come to rely on one another, coming to find comfort in one another. Helping to ease the wounds they had both developed over the years. Growing together as people and realizing that they were no longer alone in the world. They had finally accepted and adapted into their roles as family, realizing how alike they were in many ways. How they never thought they could be so happy after the misery and pain they had endured all alone.

* * *

Mikasa stared into the distance as she watched trees, woodland and fields pass her by. Her mind wondering into an endless oblivion of thought, disconnecting from the world around her in hopes of passing the time. Trying to block out the pain that was stinging in her heart as she left her all too familiar home behind. Knowing it would be a long time before she finally returned to this place and was reunited with the people she loved. It would be 5 years at least before she was able to see her uncle again. To be around her uncle, Hanji and her new teammates. Feeling like it was the first day all over again. Being a small girl who had lost everything. Now she was leaving everything she had come to love to learn how to kill.

Her innocence being stolen from her a third time, first the day her parents had been murdered and watching them being lowered into the ground. The second being when her womanhood had awoken, the pain of the blood running down her legs while she sat and cried in fear and confusion. The third and final one being the day she was being sent away to become a fighter. To become a warrior in hopes of continuing the path of protecting humanity and destroying the giants who tried to kill them off.

She knew why she had to do this, why she had to leave. What her future had in store for her, but that did not mean she could not feel bitter. What price came at leaving to become a solider. Leaving her family behind in order to grow stronger in order to return. Like a cruel deal. She only hoped these 5 years would pass by fast, to get it over and done with. So, she could forget about these lonely years and return to her uncle's open arms. To go back the happy and safe life she had known until now. Instead of the world of war, bloodshed and death that she would soon face. She wanted to pretend it was all a dream and she would wake up soon, that this wasn't really happening.

* * *

Mikasa stood quietly in the endless lines of new recruits for joining the military. Many new faces of people she would come to work alongside in the army against the titans. However, given she would be joining her uncles team, she had no reason to look at them as anything other than temporary comrades. Trying her best not to stand out, to remain hidden and undetected to avoid harassment or unnecessary trouble. She may have been capable of handling herself, but she was in no mood for anyone's shit today.

All the while the chief, Keith Shadis was yelling at her fellow trainee's she had been blocking out every word he had ever told her. She knew how to fight, how to survive, it was natural instinct for her. She was simply polishing her already talented abilities. Her Ackerman abilities that had awoken during her childhood flowed through her veins. She didn't need orders to tell her what to do, it was already programmed into her system from the day she was born. No doubt it would give her a reputation around the camps.

If anything, she was bored and homesick, she missed her uncle, she missed Hanji, she missed Petra. She missed her bed and she missed the land she was familiar with. The place she had lived after her parents died. The place she wanted to return to. She was alone, she didn't have any friends. She had no family here, for the next 3 years she was going to have to get by on her own. Then she was return to the camps to fight beside her uncle again, to learn how to fight cannibalistic giants. She had been taken from her peaceful life that she had adapted to into an unknown world. She wouldn't be able to see Jean anymore, given he may be at another camp. She wouldn't be able to play anymore, she wouldn't be able to have fun anymore. She had nobody.

The one thing she had always been was painfully perceptive, she could tell when people got close to her for manipulative means or just in hopes of getting some sugar from her. She would rather avoid anyone like that altogether, she had no needs for fake people. She would rather be alone than to develop a fake relationship while staying here. Besides, there were all sorts of ways she could pass the time around here, if she just looked hard enough or didn't find it too tedious.

" _YOU! You there? What's your name boy?"_ Shadis yelled. This little shit seemed very full of himself. Let's see how pompous this popular boy would be once he started training. He probably only joined for fun or the easy life with the military police. He was probably a playboy back where he came from, thinking he was the shit with the ladies.

"Jean, Jean Kirstein sir!" the voice yelled. Though he knew it was a long-shot, he had joined so he could give his mother an easy and peaceful life. As well as the hopes of reuniting with his beautiful childhood friend and crush whom had saved him when he had nobody else to rely on. She may even be at another camp altogether, but he would never find out unless he tried.

Mikasa's eyes widened, a feeling of shock and excitement filling her. Did she just hear that right? Kirstein? Jean was here? He had fulfilled their promise of both joining the military? Just when she believed she would have nobody, she had found her best friend? She looked up, her heart filling with a joy she could not express in words. Her black eyes wide like a deer peering down the bullet of a gun. Her hear skipping a beat, staring at the direction of the voice that she recognized. Desperate to catch a glimpse of him. There he was, her best friend. The person who had filled her lonely and empty days with meaning. Having fulfilled the promise, they had made back then.

" _And why are you here boy? Wanting the cushy life, you hoping to join the high-class military police?"_ he mocked. Not knowing how close to home his words were actually hitting. That he was revealing all the plans they had made together as kids. Though they may have sounded stupid to Shadis, they meant the world to him.

Mikasa gripped her hands into fists, a rage pouring through her. The urge to push through the other cadets and throw Shadis straight onto his ass. Remembering how Jean had been abused growing up by kids in his neighbourhood. How he had cried, been called a little piggy and treated like crap in general. Knowing what Shadis had in mind. He was mocking him, playing with him, baiting him. This would not end well at all.

Jean beamed with pride "Yes, I want to join the military police and do the best that I can sir" he replied proudly. He had promised her back then, to reunite with her when they got older. To get his mother a more peaceful life away from the danger of the titans. There was then a painful crack as Shadis slammed his head onto Jean's head. Jean falling to his knees and gripping his skull, groaning in pain. Cursing under his breath as he tried to repress the rage that was running through his body. Tears stinging his eyes and he bit harshly into his lip as he held back a scream of pain.

Mikasa felt anger and sadness pour through her, pushing past some of the trainees to see. She wanted so badly to run through them and protect him, but she couldn't reach him. Her heart aching with rage and guilt as she could only watch from afar Wanting nothing more than to kick Shadis where it hurt and make him cry. To see how it felt to be demeaned in front of everyone just to prove a point. He may have been a senior, but his actions were going to far.

"Well, we got a wannabe hero here. You pussy, wanting to hide behind the walls while you everyone runs off to fight. You make me sick boy. Enough of your bullshit. Whether you make it through or not will be for me to decide" Shadis growled. They always started off confident, but in the end the training saw to it if they were cut off for this sort of job. He then walked off to pick on more trainee's, peering at Jean from the corner of his eye. The guy showed spunk, optimism, but how long would that last in these camps? The positive ones always broke the quickest. Let's see how long he would keep up that attitude.

Mikasa could only watch from afar as Jean gripped his sore head on the floor. His skull aching with pain, small tears in the corner of his eyes. Wishing more than anything she could be beside him and comfort him. Hating to see him in pain. Curling up on the ground to protect himself, like he did when they were kids. Praying the injury would have no long lasting affects on him, or there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Jean gripped his head in pain, rubbing his sore skull as he sat with a pint of mead, bread and stew in front of him. Every sound echoing in his head and making the pain worse. Angry that his pride, his dream had been turned into a joke. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to earn a good living so his mother could live a peaceful life without worry of danger. So, they never had to worry about money, safety or attacks ever again. Yes, they lived inside the inner walls, but they were not invincible he knew that. From a young age he knew how cruel the world was, from how relentlessly bullied he was for his weight. How his father had walked out on his mother when he was a kid. How had no friends and every day he spent was filled with torment and loneliness.

The happiest moment of his life being the day Mikasa came into his life. The first time he had ever had a friend, felt a human connection and fallen in love with someone. Saving him from misery and being used as a punching bag. If he could see her again, he could get through this. But what if she had forgotten all about him? Not all childhood promises were kept after all. A lot could happen in 3 years, what if she had been given a new career or gotten a job elsewhere? It was a possibility after all.

"You ok Jean? The Captain really went for you. Your head must be ringing" Marco asked in concern. He could still hear the crack of Jean's skull when Shadis had headbutted him abruptly, like a picture on repeat inside his head. Mentally thanking him every god he could think of that he had not been in Jean's shoes. He didn't even know if that sort of thing was legal, but given his position nobody would argue with Shadis about his methods.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Jean growled. He just wanted to be left alone, he felt bad enough as it was. He needed a cold compress for his head, anything to stop the aching in his skull. Talk about the worst day ever. It was his first day at camp and it was already off to a bad start. God he wanted nothing more than to drink and then go to bed, hoping the morning came slowly so he could sulk just a little bit longer.

Suddenly, a soft hand placed itself on Jean's shoulder. It felt familiar and friendly, but he was in too much pain to recognize who it was. Part of him didn't even care, he felt so crap he just wanted to eat dinner and go back to his bed to sulk. Marco who sat beside him, was sat in awe of the person standing behind him. A light blush on his cheeks as he stared this person down. Looking like a man who was living in a dream, torn away from reality. Something had to be serious to make Marco wear such an expression.

"Are you ok Jean? That looked like it hurt, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you this time" a familiar voice replied fondly. He looked well, he had become very handsome. His familiar chubby appearance now defined and chiseled. Where had the time gone? He was no longer round and cute, but buff and toned. It was like she was talking to a completely different person, but she would always see him as the way he was. The boy whom she had fallen for at first sight.

Jean stiffened, was this a dream? That sweet voice, the same one that had saved them when they were young? God, he felt like such an ass for getting beaten up like that. But then it was just a regular thing with them. It was how they met after all. He slowly looked behind him, part of him believing it was just a voice in his head. His loneliness and longing for her accumulating inside of him. Hallucinations making him believe such a thing was even possible. There was no way she was really here.

Mikasa stood behind him, wearing a warm smile. Still as angelically beautiful as he remembered her being when they were kids. Her hair was longer, she was now turning into a woman. She was slender, toned and taller to boot, but he was so happy to see her. After what had felt like the worst day ever, things were finally getting better. Her long black hair now fell to her chest in a slight wave, her pale skin so perfect, her black eyes so shiny and bright like a star. She was so different now and yet the same, having matured and yet such a familiar face from their youth. She hummed fondly, obviously happy to see him again too. Gazing down at him with a loving look, holding her own tray of food. Obviously hoping to sit beside him and enjoy her own meal.

"M… Mikasa?" he replied in a stammer. Feeling like an idiot for being incapable of making a sentence in front of her. It had just been so long, he couldn't think of something to say to her. He was just so happy he couldn't seem to think straight. Though he had been eagerly waiting for this day for the past 3 years, it didn't feel real at all. Fate had to be merciful for this to actually happen. He had thought she would have forgotten all about him by now.

Mikasa's smile brightened, relieved he recognized her "Can I sit here?" she asked. Sensing she may be interrupting something which she felt bad about. They had so much to talk about. She wanted to see that he was ok. Worried about if he had a concussion, a bruise or any form of injury from that headbutt. Part of her wanted to choke that asshole until he turned blue in the face, but she knew she would face trouble for that. So she would rather avoid unnecessary problems by facing down the old boss.

Jean snapped out of daze. Feeling like an idiot "Y… Yeah sure" he babbled. Shifting over a little so she could sit beside him. No longer worried about being shown up by Shadis but making a fool out of himself in front of his childhood friend. She slowly sat beside him, settling into her place. A red woollen cardigan draped over her shoulders and falling to her waist. A long calf length skirt and white long-sleeved blouse accompanying the item. Her black hair tied back into a messy bun. He was relieved to know she hadn't cut her hair, though it was her choice to do so it would sadden him. She had such beautiful black hair, she was so lucky. He had always been mesmerized by it. Being his saviour when he felt like he would never find anyone.

There was then a cough from beside him, since when had Jean had a pretty female friend? How did they know each other? How long had they known each other and why was Jean blushing like an idiot? He had to know the details. Marco peered at the two suspiciously, he may have only known Jean for a short time. But since when had he been so popular with girls? He never said anything about a possible girlfriend. Especially one as cute as this one? How did they meet? They seemed awfully familiar with her.

Jean blushed, damn it he had gotten so caught up in the past he had forgotten about Marco. He had hoped to avoid such awkward and embarrassing topics of conversation, but there was no avoiding it now. He sighed heavily "Marco meet Mikasa, Mikasa meet Marco" he muttered. He prayed this went smoothly and Marco didn't cause any problems. Today had been bad enough as it was, he didn't need it to become more of a mess.

Marco smiled and reached out his hand to shake hers "Hi I'm Marco Bodtt. I'm Jean's new best friend, but I guess you've known him longer than I have" he replied politely in a joking tone. How did Jean manage to meet such a pretty friend? He was very jealous indeed. He needed some advice on talking to pretty girls so he could find himself a girlfriend too while they were here. I mean, who wanted to be single for the next 3 years in this place?

Mikasa reached out her hand politely, her uncle and Hanji having been strict on her manners. "Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman" she replied politely. He seemed like a nice guy, she was glad Jean had made friends while she had been away. Remembering how lonely he had been growing up. She just hoped this guy didn't take advantage of him or was faking that he actually cared about Jean. That she would not accept whatsoever.

Marco leaned over a little, grabbing his own drink. He had never seen Jean so flustered over anyone, meaning something interesting had to be going on with these two and he wanted to know. Best friends told each other all their secrets after all, so it was no fun keeping it all to himself. "So Mikasa, how do you know Jean? I mean for a dork like this to meet a girl as lovely as you are, that's a whole new level of lucky" he teased.

Jean groaned under his breath, Marco was not helping. He was making him look like an idiot. This was not how he wanted the reunion to go, all the time he had been thinking about seeing her again. He wanted it to be cooler than this. He didn't want everyone to know how weak he had been as a child. How he had been the neighbourhood punching bag whose father walked out on him. How Mikasa had been the first friend he had ever made, as well as his first love. It would be too embarrassing to admit out loud in a place like this.

Mikasa silently peered at Jean, picking up on his discomfort. She knew he hated being teased and this was awkward but happy for both of them. Having been separated for so long then so suddenly reunited out of nowhere. It was a lot to handle. "My uncle had business in the trost district, he's very protective so he hated leaving me on my own. While I was visiting with him, I happened to bump into Jean when I saved him from abuse from neighbourhood bullies. Over time we became very close and ended up sharing dreams of our own futures" she explained calmly. It wasn't a lie, and she hadn't embarrassed Jean either. She had been visiting the Trost district when her uncle and Hanji had to visit in order to get ingredients. She had been waiting patiently outside for him when she had spotted Jean being bullied to which she ran to his aid.

Marco was stunned, having expected it to be mushier and more awkward than that. He had no idea Jean had gone through an ordeal like that. Bullying was never a pleasant thing to experience but he had no idea Jean had endured such a miserable thing. A strong and beautiful girl saving you out of nowhere when you were a damsel in distress, it sounded like something out a fairy-tale, that sort of thing rarely if ever happened in real life. Jean was such a lucky guy.

Jean bowed his head in shame, he had hoped to hide this as he was worried people would mock him for being weak. It was a part of his past he had hoped to put behind him. It was his dirty little secret that he never wanted anyone to know about. _"Hey, I may look cool. But did you know as a kid I was a little fatty whom all the other kids beat up? I know crazy right?"._ Yeah, any hopes of a positive reputation would go right down the drain if that sort of thing were to come up in conversation. The last thing he wanted was for someone to call him piggy again.

Mikasa slowly reached out to take his hand, stroking it with her thumb affectionately. Her eyes filled with guilt and love, knowing how painful it was for him to remember. How abusive they had been towards him. Calling him piggy and making fun of him for being a chubby child. "When Jean was small, his parents divorced. Because Jean was close to his mother after what happened, they took advantage of him. Making fun of him for being soft" she explained. But to her, after everything she had been through, Jean was like sunshine. Seeing him when they visited Trost was the highlight of her life, the first friend she had ever made. Being away from him was the worst pain she had ever felt. Counting down the days until she would be reunited with him again. Happy moments spent with him and being able to move on from her past.

Marco was visibly shocked, Jean had been through a lot. He had never guessed he had experienced such hardships growing up. He thought he was just a short-tempered person. Divorcing was never a fun thing for anyone and going through that at such a young age must have been hard on him. to endure bullying on top of that would make anyone close off. "Good thing you had Mikasa around" he replied patting Jean's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Mikasa had been a big part of his life, easing his loneliness and filling a hole in his heart that had been caused through childhood hardships. No wonder he had been so happy to see her again.

Jean blushed but a small smile appeared on his face "Yeah" he agreed. Mikasa hadn't lied, but he had given him the short version. How Mikasa had saved him from a life of loneliness, of being used as a punching bag. Of feeling like he would never know anything but being an outcast. But like a beam of sunshine on a cloudy day, she had appeared and changed him. She had given him hope and something to look forward to, helped him through personal growth, and he would never forget that.

Mikasa squeezed his hand gently under the table, shooting him another sweet smile. Seeing him again made her realize how lonely she had been without him. How grateful she was to have a familiar face during her time here as they trained to become military soldiers. Selfishly wanting him all to herself, so she could simply spend every moment with him and forget about the world around her for a while. To just sit and talk about nothing for hours until the day came to an end.

* * *

"WAIT! Your uncle is in the military?! Like I knew your name sounded familiar, but I never knew you were related to humanities strongest soldier!" Marco babbled reverently. How was it, Jean had met such an amazing person by utter coincidence. He wondered if anyone else around here new? She would be like a celebrity around the camps, no doubt she would pass training like a breeze. The next three years would be easy as hell for her.

Mikasa winced, she had expected this, but it was a topic she had hoped to avoid. Yes, to everyone else her uncle was humanities strongest, a respected soldier and a man who had faced war and destroyed numerous titans. But to her, he was family, he was her saviour, the person who had given her a home when she had nothing. He took her in, he adopted her, he gave her a new life and taught her everything she knew. She loved him dearly and was forever grateful to all he had done for her. To her, he was family; not the hero everyone made him out to be.

Jean blushed, he himself had been in awe of who she was related to when they first met. Knowing Mikasa was related to the legendary soldier himself. But after getting to know her, hearing her speak about him. He respected him for all he had achieved, but not on the same level as everyone else. He was a man who had helped him meet Mikasa, who helped him find a friend. He was a loving uncle and a man, not this god that everyone kissed the ass of.

"I didn't see it as a big deal, when you grow up around them. Stuff like that it irrelevant" he muttered. Part of him wanted to shove a loaf of bread into Marco's mouth if it meant he would shut up. He was showing him up in front of Mikasa of all people. He had never really cared about where she came from or her uncle's influence, he had only ever wanted to remain close to her. To simply hold her hand and remind himself how lucky he was.

Mikasa sighed, Marco seemed like a nice enough guy and he wasn't trying to be annoying. But topics of her uncle's fame and prolific position was something she had hoped to avoid. Having always found the subject to be annoying and unnecessary. "Hai, he is my uncle. But that's all he ever has been to me, family. He's my hero but for another reason. He took me in when I lost everything" she replied calmly. Hoping he would shut up about the topic, no longer in a talkative mood.

Marco hummed, unable to believe how a normal evening had become so interesting. A childhood friend who ended up being related to one of the most infamous members of the military. How lucky did one person have to be. "You're a lucky girl, to be so loved by two very awesome men" he replied playfully. She had befriended an awesome guy like Jean and been raised by one of the coolest guys known to man. If only he had been given such blessings.

Mikasa softened, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Peering through her bangs at Jean shyly, a fond smile on her face. "I am, two men who changed my life for the better and made me forget I was ever alone" she replied fondly. She would never have known happiness again if not for them. Having been given a second chance when she thought that things would never get any better. But she had been wrong, it had simply been the beginning.

* * *

"You have really pretty hair Mikasa, so fine and silky. Where did you get it from? Your uncle?" Marco asked. Though a lot of the girls here had fine, thick and soft hair. Hers was very shiny and had a certain texture and gleam to it that he had never seen in another person. There was just something about it that seemed so unique and different. Part of him wanting to reach out and run his fingers through it, just so he knew what it would feel like.

Mikasa hummed, fingering her ends quietly. She guessed she got her hair from her mother's side, however, given that she was only a half blood and her race within the walls had been killed off. Her genes would eventually thin out with every generation. "My mum, she was Asian. She never really told me much about where she came from, all of her other relatives were dead or lived outside the walls. I don't really know much about that part of my bloodline" she explained. She had read up on some of her heritage through small archives that Hanji was able to recover for her. Having learned some Japanese from her mother growing up and some through the few books she had been given. However, it was very much a distant part of her culture given the bloodline was a rarity and extinct.

Jean raised his eyebrow curiously, he had honestly wondered about Mikasa's heritage ever since they were kids. However, he had not felt it polite to ask such personal questions if she was not comfortable answering them. I mean her mother had died when she was very young, they had obviously been very close given how difficult it was for her to talk about it. He didn't want her to relive something if she was not comfortable bringing it up yet.

"So, do you know any Japanese? Like did your mum ever teach you?" Marco pressed eagerly. Not aware of how annoying and uncomfortable these questions were becoming. Unaware that her bloodline was nearly extinct and any information she could find on them was close to none existent. But he was naive and just trying to be friendly, so she would just have to endure it a little longer. But she hoped the next time he would find something else to talk about.

"A little, mostly what I know now I read up on from the books Hanji could recover for me" she replied. Her first language was German and speaking her other native tongue was not something she knew fluently. However, she had been taking lessons and had learned a lot in the last 3 years. But she had no way of understanding the language fully given it was a dead one now. Her race had been killed off along with all connections to them.

Jean sighed, reaching out slowly to finger her hair affectionately. "Speaking of hair, yours has grown longer since we last met. I'm stunned your not fighting guys off" he joked. Part of him kicked himself for saying that, given he had been the only guy in her life until now. Honestly part of him expected her to have cut it off for the sake of Military purposes. The fact that she kept it long after all this time meant a lot to him. He had always loved that part of her.

Mikasa blushed, though a Hanji had suggested cutting it off she had been defiant at leaving it be. Remembering how fond of her hair Jean had been, so she kept it long knowing how much he thought it suited her. But she knew that would sound embarrassing. "I like it long, but Hanji used to style it for me" she confessed. She knew how embarrassing it would be that she kept it in the same style in hopes of getting his attention.

Jean swallowed bravely, taking the chance he had been given. "I… uh… this sounds mushy but… my mum. She… she taught me a couple of things. If you like… I can fix it, so it doesn't get in your way during training" he explained. Truthfully, knowing he would see her again. He had learned how to cook from his mother, as well as having bought a red ribbon from the market for her. Remembering her bright red scarf and how he though it would suit her. He then shyly handed her a small cloth package, wrapped in string. He knew it wasn't fancy, but he felt like she may appreciate it.

Mikasa was touched. It was rare at all that anyone ever gave her presents so she appreciated such a meaningful gesture. Her black eyes brightening with the same childlike wonder from their youth. She unwrapped the gift slowly to find a bright red ribbon to match her scarf inside. "I… I thought it would suit you, plus it matched your scarf" Jean confessed shyly. He knew it was stupid, but he thought she would appreciate it, something to remember him by. Something precious to show how much she meant to him.

Mikasa shifted, reaching out to fix her long black hair from her face. Fixing her hair into a messy bun with her ribbon, her bangs framing her face. The red ribbon bound into her hair tightly. Feeling like she had a piece of Jean close to her at all times. Among the many things she had read about in Japanese culture was the red string of fate. A thread that bound two people together by their hearts, making them soulmates. How odd that she would have a literal resembling gift tied into her hair. "Arigato Jean, it's beautiful" she replied gratefully.

Jean smiled, relieved that she liked the gift. Knowing she would keep it on her person at all times, so that he was always with her in a metaphorical sense. "I knew it would suit you" he said bravely. Now relieved that he made the choice to buy it for her. As mushy as it seemed, he knew she off all people would appreciate the sentimental value behind it. That she would never let another human being so much as touch it, protecting it always.

* * *

Mikasa headed out of the door of the canteen quietly, glad to have met Jean again and hoping to catch up further. Away from nosy ears and suspicious eyes, simply wanting to be alone with her childhood friend. She had so much to ask Jean, so many things to tell him and a lot to reminisce over together. They had 3-years' worth of life to talk about, everything they had been up to since they were apart.

"Mikasa? Is that you?" a voice called out in surprise. She looked so different from when they were kids. God her hair was so long and messy, why didn't she cut it? It would be so much easier to deal with. Aside from that she looked well, healthy and happy. He hadn't seen her since that night her uncle adopted her from their home. He had always wondered how her life had been since she went away. If she was happy or if she was looked after.

Mikasa turned her head curiously, wondering who it could be. Aside from Jean she never really had that many friends growing up. He had been someone precious and irreplaceable to her. Upon seeing who it was, her eyes widened with disbelief. Like she was seeing a ghost. "E… Eren?" she stammered. It had been a long time, at least 3 years. He had grown up so much, the boy who had saved her from kidnappers. But after being adopted by her uncle, she had only ever thanked him for the scarf and moved on. Simply a face she had met and forgotten. What was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to act? He was like a stranger, a ghost.

Jean turned to see a tanned male with brown hair and piercing teal eyes approaching. Followed by a shorter, paler blonde male with stunning blue eyes following behind him. How did they know Mikasa and who were they? She didn't seem comfortable with them. He stepped forward protectively, but not blocking their passage. Willing to protect Mikasa from harm if he sensed any form of ill intent from this guy. He knew Mikasa was more than capable of protecting herself. But he would always be there for her.

Eren raised his eyebrow suspiciously, who was this guy defending her like a bulldog? Her boyfriend or something? Why was she so passive and nervous? Was she in an abusive relationship or something like that? This guy better not try anything funny with her, she had already been through enough after her parents had been killed. Did this guy even know anything about her? He probably only liked her for her looks.

"Mikasa, are these guys friends of yours?" Jean asked curiously with a calm tone. He was not the kind of possessive guy to prevent her from having friends. But he could sense the nerves in her tone, so he would not leave her alone. He didn't like this guys attitude and how he was acting like he knew her. She didn't seem comfortable in talking to him at all. The way he used to act when kids used to pick on him.

Mikasa shifted "Back when my parents died, Eren saved me from some kidnappers and his parents looked after me. However, the night it happened my uncle adopted me. So… I never really got to know his family much. But they were nice people" she confessed. Yes, Eren was another one of her saviours but she had never really been able to bond with him much. It was like talking to a stranger, but one with a familiar face. Dejavu for a better word. Being put in a situation of something that felt familiar but you could not explain why.

Eren looked annoyed, but yes, she wasn't wrong. He was a little upset that she never kept in contact with them after what happened. But he had hoped to catch up with her again. To ask how her life had been. But she had never written, she had never visited and she had simply vanished from his life. How ironic that after she left, he would end up losing everything he held dear.

Jean softened, it seemed Mikasa owed a lot to many people. However, this guy acting friendly was still a stranger. A helpful and kind one at that, but if she was raised by her uncle. Then this guy had to be a stranger still. "I see, you're certainly a lucky girl to have people looking out for you" he replied gently. She was very loved. But with a heart like hers, how could people not be drawn to such a tender human being? The innate desire to protect her.

Eren frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean? Was he patronizing her? He didn't like this guy, he seemed arrogant. He didn't seem friendly or social at all, his body language was guarded, like he was hiding something from her. He wasn't the right kind of guy for her, she deserved better than this. She wasn't some doll to be used for entertainment. "Don't act like you know her buddy!" he growled. He didn't speak for her, she was her own person. So if he could just shut his stupid mouth everything would be fine.

Armin gripped Eren's arm tightly, now wasn't the time to start a fight. It was good to see Mikasa again, but it wasn't best to interfere with her life. It had been 3 years after all, she had been bound to have her own life. A lot of people changed in the time difference, they had new experiences and built new relationships with other people. But that was how life worked, not everything remained familiar. "Eren, that's enough. Your being rude" he replied sternly.

Eren growled but obeyed, he didn't like this guy. He was handsome sure but for whatever reason he carried an air of arrogance that he didn't like. He remembered how his ass had been kicked by Shadis during training. "A stuck up guy like you couldn't possibly understand her feelings" he mocked. He probably only wanted her for her body, which was why he didn't want anyone else approaching her. However, he had no idea of how much he had just pissed off Mikasa.

Mikasa stood protectively in front of Jean, her eyes cold yet calm. She was glad to see Eren again, but she would not let him lay a hand on Jean. He was her best friend and he had done so much for her. "Eren, its good to see you again. But don't hurt my friend, I don't appreciate you attacking my loved ones" she warned. Marco, Eren, Jean and Armin all showed a look of shock upon her speaking those words. The sound of fierceness in her tone when she spoke those words. Knowing what would happen if they got on her bad side. Jean was someone very important to her, someone she had known for a long time and cared for a great deal. She would not tolerate Eren speaking badly of him or even threatening him. No matter what Eren had done for her in the past, if he upset or hurt Jean she would not hesitate to give him a taste of his own medicine. She did not have any tolerance for bullies.

Armin then spoke up "Eren, we have plenty of time to catch up with Mikasa later. She's busy right now so leave her be" he replied firmly. He could see the rage in Mikasa's eyes, like a dog being poked by a stick, preparing to fight. If he made any attempt to approach he would be put flat on his rear in seconds. Eren frowned and huffed under his breath. Before pushing away Armin's hand before stalking off by himself. He was glad to see Mikasa but when had she changed so much? He thought she would be happier to see him again.

Armin watched Eren leave before sighting heavily. He was used to Eren acting out like this, he had never been the same since what happened in Shiganshina. That day when their world changed forever, when they lost their home. He had become angry, bitter and had a very pessimistic sense of the world, his ability to feel happy or optimistic had been drained out of him. "Its nice to meet you Mikasa, I'll see you later" he replied politely. Hoping to explain in person about what had happened all those years ago.

After the guy was out of sight, Jean softened and relaxed. He had no idea who that guy thought he was, but he didn't appreciate how aggressive he had been towards the both of them. Did he have a stick shoved up his ass or something? "What an asshole" Jean huffed. He had done nothing to provoke him, to give him any reason to show such hatred. The guy just looked him up and down and started to assume the worst of him. He had no understanding of their relationship whatsoever, so he had no right to assume.

"He wasn't really friendly, was he?" Marco replied in shock. At first, he thought he might be an old friend of Mikasa's, but she didn't seem to act like she knew him. Just what problem did he have with Jean anyway? He hadn't done anything to provoke him. Their evening had been perfectly pleasant and then all of a sudden turned sour in the blink of an eye. Not really the best way to end an evening at all.

Mikasa turned quietly to face Jean quietly, a look of worry in her eyes. "I'm sorry about that Jean, are you ok?" she asked in concern. She didn't know why Eren would act like that. I mean they hadn't really ever been friends at all. Their meeting was completely coincidental, but she was grateful for what he did for her all the same. But she had no connections to him, she was not his friend or even a neighbour. So why was he giving her such an attitude or arguing with her friends?

Jean sighed heavily and relaxed, slowly averting his gaze to Mikasa "No, its no problem. Just what the hell was that about? Giving me the stink eye and all" he muttered. He had done nothing to offend the guy so why was he being so rude to him? Now his good mood had been ruined once more, why was the world trying to bring him down today? Was this Karma or something? Had he unintentionally pissed someone off?

She softened and sighed in relief herself, glad that it was all over. But she would have to keep an eye on Jean in the future if Eren decided he wanted to cause him trouble again. She then headed out of the hut quietly as Jean and Marco followed close behind. Hoping to forget about it for the rest of the evening. Just wanting to have a good night's rest and get to work in the morning.

* * *

"So, your going to join your uncle's team after graduation?" Jean asked casually. Part of him wasn't surprised given how protective he was. But he was also saddened to know he would be separated from her again so soon. He would just have to make the most of their time together before it once more came to an end. He would have to find the courage to tell her how he felt before she was forced to return to her uncle's side and work in his team.

Mikasa nodded "Yeah, his teammates are all going to be like my big brothers and sisters. But I'll miss working beside you. Maybe I can ask my uncle for a flexible position" she said thoughtfully. She didn't want to be separated from Jean, not after their promise. She knew Hanji would understand, though her uncle would be somewhat annoyed about it. But it was her decision and there was no way in hell her mind would be changed.

"I guess in his own way he's just looking out for you. Not many people have family with such an influence" he replied. However, it came out sounding ruder than he meant it to. Mentally punching himself for saying such a thing. Marco groaned under his breath, also aware of how Jean had fucked up with that one line. Of all the ways he could have worded that sentence that was how he had chosen to do so? Nice one there buddy, you've gone and fucked up.

Mikasa stared at him silently, he had a point. Her uncle was the only biological family she had left in the world. So, there was no doubt that he would be worried about her well-being. Trying to compensate for the fact her life would be one of war for a large part of her adulthood. "But it's not all bad, I get to spend the next 3 years with you. Like old times" she replied shyly. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping that her hair was hiding the blush that was tinting her cheeks. She felt butterflies dancing in her stomach, a warm feeling filling her when she was around him. Desperately trying not to act like an idiot when she was around him. But her mind always seemed to go blank and thinking of a distraction to prevent things from going badly.

Jean felt his own cheeks heat, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. Part of him wondering and praying if she liked him too. She was his childhood crush and he still loved her just as strongly as when they were kids. But did she feel the same way? He knew it was a lot to wish for, it was the dream of every guy in the friend zone. But he wasn't willing to push yet, instead wanting to wait and perceive what action to take towards her based on instinct. When the moment felt right.

Mikasa reached out slowly to take Jean's hand, they had to look out for each other. Making allies was important here, as it would benefit them later in the field. But also that they would become like a family over the next 3 years. They needed to support one another. "It really is good to see you again Jean, I mean it" she replied. She had been so lonely when she was unable to see him. Remembering all the fun they had together and wondering what he was doing. If he was safe, happy and having fun.

Jean felt like fireworks were tingling his hand, she was so soft and warm. But whenever she touched him, he felt like all his worries and problems meant nothing at all. She was like an angel, fighting the darkness that lingered in his heart. He squeezed her hand in response, to show he felt the same way. Over the years they had learned to silently communicate, a private conversation only they could understand. "Listen, Mikasa. I was wondering, maybe… do you wanna be training buddies? We can learn skills together, and maybe brush up on our languages. I teach you, you teach me per say" he offered. Knowing how dirty some of what he said sounded.

However, Mikasa was a skilled fighter, he knew basic defence, but he lacked the strength and natural talent she did. If she taught him a few pointers, then maybe he could polish his skills to a better level. As for French, it was his second language, while Mikasa knew Japanese. Maybe they could resolve some kind of private conversation by teaching one another their native tongues. He wanted to protect Mikasa the same way she had him when they were kids. To prove how much stronger he was, to repay her for all she had done for him.

Marco looked impressed, Jean was brave taking the initiative here. Wondering how long Jean had been into this girl and if she felt the same way about him. They really had a strong bond that he was very jealous of indeed. The way they looked at each other, you could smell the tension. But neither were brave enough to make a bold move yet. But he had to admit, that made it all the more entertaining.

Mikasa's eyes lit up brightly again, a look of happiness coming over her. She then grabbed Jean's hand tightly and held it closer to her. Staring him eagerly in the eyes "Yes! Jean I would love that!" she agreed. She knew German and Japanese fairly well, but she didn't know that much French. She would gladly share her dialect with Jean if he was willing to teach her his own. They could be study buddies, growing and learning together. The hope of making new memories with Jean while here, distracted her from the dark and dangerous future they would eventually have to face.

Jean smiled bashfully, he hadn't seen that look on her since they were kids. She really hadn't changed at all, nostalgia hitting him in waves. She was right, it was really good to see each other again. Nothing had changed, it felt like old times all over again. Wishing she would pull him into her arms and hold him close, so he could bury himself in her shoulder and never let her go."Merci, I look forward to being able to teach you all I know".

A warm look of adoration came across Mikasa's face, she really was lucky to have him in her life. Any fear she had of being alone and distracted faded away, she knew she would succeed if she had Jean beside her. They would get through this together. She then leaned forward to kiss his cheek, causing the latter to stiffen at the contact. His cheeks turning as red as her scarf all over again. Her soft black hair brushing against his cheek.

She then pulled away slowly "Oyasuminasai" she replied fondly. She would dream happily tonight of their future and the memories of their childhood. Her inner child screaming with joy and delight. Part of her wanting to jump up and down on the spot with excitement. Holding her gift close to her, she headed back to the female dorms quietly. A new feeling of hope and joy swelling inside of her, swirling around like a storm. But it was a feeling she did not want to cease any time soon.

Jean watched from a distance, staring at her long black hair gleaming in the moonlight. Her soft pale form that gleamed so brightly. Her beauty had only increased since they were kids, his heart aching with love for her. But what hadn't changed most of all, was the passion that she held inside. Her unending loyalty and love that he admired so much. Suddenly a hand placed itself on his shoulder, snapping himself out of his daze. Turning to see Marco grinning at him proudly "way to go buddy. Good job taking the initiative" he teased. He would support him in any way he could, helping Jean to get the girl of his dreams.

Jean blushed, wanting to avoid any situation that would embarrass him in front of Mikasa. He had a slight urge to give Marco a headbutt or noogie for pulling those stunts earlier. She was his best friend as well as his crush and he didn't want to cause any issues to their relationship. "Whatever" he muttered shyly. But he couldn't help but smile a little, feeling hope for their future. Maybe the next 3 years wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	14. C14: Boys will be boys

**Yeah I'm back, you asked, I finally gave you an update**

 **I've gotten a new job, and soon I'm taking classes which takes up a lot of my time. I hope you like this long awaited update, we get to see Mikasa as part of team Jean. Growing friendships with Connie, Sasha and Marco and how that would affect her life.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Mikasa sat in silence on the porch of the canteen munching away happily at the gift Jean gave her. During his time in the kitchen as part of his chores, he had learned how to make homemade cookies out of leftovers, while not getting caught by Shadis. They weren't anything special, just plain cookies but golden brown and baked to perfection. He had snaffled them away inside his clothes and given them to her during dinner the previous night. He knew how much trouble he could get into by doing this. To get on Shadis bad side was a nightmare, he was not someone you wanted to fuck with. Though they respected him as a soldier and mentor, many of the students were terrified of the wrath of Shadis. Which is why Jean was skating on such thin ice here.

There had been people who couldn't take the pressure so they left to work in the fields, the psychological pressure too much for them to handle. Worrying about being good enough to serve in the military and Shadis breaking their spirit. Accepting themselves as cowards in his eyes, but not caring. They would happily work in the fields than face the hell of the battleground. Those who stayed and broke the rules were punished by Shadis, severely or simply hard work depending on the severity of their actions.

But that only proved how much she meant to him, if he was willing to dance with the danger of getting a scolding from Shadis. Remembering the crack of his skull when he was headbutted. God knows what Shadis would do knowing he was making cookies during his work hours in the kitchen. Going to all the trouble of making biscuits from scratch and then snaffling them away to give it to her. It was one of the cutest romantic gestures he had done in a long time. Remembering days of their childhood when they would sneak off and play together until her uncle took her home.

However, they meant the world to her. Ever since she was a child she had carried a sweet tooth for desserts, so she was delighted to be given such a gift. First the red ribbon and now a homemade snack. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She felt truly loved by him, the light of her life. The days she had spent all alone with her uncle, whom she also loved dearly. She had no friends and was simply aware of her future as a soldier, living out her days until she came of age. Until he came into her life, the day she saved him, she had fallen in love for the first time and she had never looked back since. Knowing that he was someone who made her forget she was ever alone.

She had come to learn that among many other talents, his mother was a great cook and taught him how to bake growing up. However due to the fact it wasn't seen as manly by the kids growing up, as a force of habit at the camps he kept them to himself. When she offered to share he explained he wanted her to have them. How he could always try to make more for herself, Marco and him to share together. Something she made him promise to do. That he would continue to make cookies, if not for her sake.

He never failed to surprise her or make her smile, whenever she was having a bad day she could rely on Jean to make it better. Making that promise to see each other again in the Military had come true. Making her believe that despite how cruel the world could be, miracles truly existed. Meeting Jean was proof of that fact. The boy with the beautiful eyes who thought that her hair was beautiful. Such a simple thing to cause romance to bloom, but she looked back on those days with a fondness. It was because of that, she never once cut her hair unless to tidy it. Because of the words that touched her heart.

Today, her hair was tied back into a ponytail that fell down to her shoulders, her long bangs framing her pale face. Bound with the red ribbon that Jean gave her, fastened into a small bow. Occasionally fingering it as a sign of affection to the boy who gave it to her. She knew it was antisocial to be sat out here alone eating cookies, but she was worried if she brought them inside people would want to share. Something she did not plan on doing, these were her special cookies. These were for her only. She was allowed to be selfish sometimes, she shared a bunk with several girls. She shared a shower, she shared a dining area etc. She was allowed to have her moments when she spent her time alone. Headspace was needed sometimes, to help her relax when things became too much.

Over the past week, as well as Marco she had made a few new friends through Jean too. Sasha Braus and Connie Springer, two other misfits in the camps. Connie was a jokester, outspoken and a bit of a showoff. However, he could be naïve at times but carried a heart of gold underneath. Despite his personality, he too also looked out for Mikasa. He knew about the fact she didn't like to talk about her uncle, as she didn't like how people only wanted to talk about him for selfish reasons. He respected her boundaries and instead tried to make her laugh, to make her smile, which she appreciated. Acting like her brother in a sense.

She had often desired for a sibling growing up, a brother or sister to share her love with. Remembering asking her mother where babies came from when she was little, but she never lived long enough to tell her. Now as an teenager she knew all too well about human sexuality and biology, Hanji had filled her in on all of that. She explained to her about all of this after the first time she got her period. In all honesty, Hanji became the mother she lost.

Connie knew what it was like to be a loner, an outsider. He often got harassed for his short stature and Latino roots, people often making fun of him. However, he was short but he could still kick someone's ass. He was more than he looked and a capable fighter/soldier. They had a unique connection of being the two few students with foreign roots outside of their home nation. He sometimes cursed in his mother's native tongue which she found funny.

Then there was Sasha, known as the potato thief around the camps due to Shadis catching her eating a potato. Though it was a one-time thing nobody let her forget it, she simply loved food. Her family background was that of hunters and foragers, so her love of good was expected. Sasha deeply admired Mikasa in a sisterly way, hoping to be as strong and mature as she was. She also helped Mikasa style her hair but admitted she was jealous of how fine it was compared to her own. But like Connie and Marco didn't treat her any different because of her status. In return, Mikasa was very protective of Sasha. She never let anyone tease her for how much she ate, her clumsiness or simple-minded nature. Sasha could always go to Mikasa about her problems and feel comfortable in sharing her insecurities without fear of being teased. Sometimes sharing her food with her given her large appetite when she had leftovers.

She had also developed a bond with Marco, who acted like family to both herself and Jean. He acknowledged the bond between herself and Jean, accepting they had a relationship he may not understand. But was also aware of their mutual crush on one another. He didn't treat her any different, knowing she hated being seen as the niece of a celebrity. The two often looking out for Jean and keeping him out of trouble, he reassured her when Jean was mad. She felt refreshed whenever she was around him, Marco was a ball of sunshine but also a very rational person who didn't take any of Jean's shit. She felt very blessed to have what she had now. Growing up after losing her family she had nobody, she had no friends and felt lonely. Then she met Jean, now she had a whole gang of friends who looked out for her. They all looked out for each other and she felt so spoiled. She had her own little family now.

Her uncle would be pleased, back when they lived together she spent a lot of her time alone. When she wasn't alone she was stuck to him at the hip and followed him around like a chick. However, this secretly made him happy though he would not deny it. Hanji however, acted like a hyperactive child if she acted the same way towards her. A small smile appeared on her face as she dwelled on this thought. She was with the boy she loved and made new brothers and sisters in the form of friends. As worried as she had been when she was first sent away, she was now starting to believe it had been for the best after all. She needed to write to her uncle soon and let him know how things were going. She had now been at the camps for a fortnight and had settled in somewhat. But she still missed him terribly, after all she had lived with him for at least 3 years until she was sent to military camp. He was her family.

"All alone today?" a familiar voice asked. Where was that guy that acted as her personal bodyguard? He seemed awfully eager to protect her that night, so where was he now? Was that all a show to look cool in front of her? He knew he had been right to be suspicious. There was something about him that seemed so fake like was hiding something. The only reason he acted so cocky was his looks. He bet the only reason he was nice to Mikasa was the hopes of getting into her pants. He wouldn't put it past a guy like him. He thought Mikasa was smarter than that, to get involved with a guy like Jean, given how strong she was.

Mikasa looked up, still eating a cookie. There standing in front of her was Eren, an annoyed look on his face. Why did he constantly act like he had a stick up his butt? Her life had separated from his over 3 years ago, why did he care so much? "I take it you aren't a morning person" she muttered bluntly. She wasn't going to let him ruin her morning. She had finally adapted to her new life, making new friend and accepting this place as a temporary home. She had no idea why Eren was so intrusive into her life or acted like a scorned lover. But she didn't appreciate it whatsoever, honestly wishing he would just leave her the hell alone.

Eren peered at her, spotting the red ribbon bound into her ponytail. So, was he marking her now or something. Dolling her up like some kind of prize? What a jackass. "Did he give you that? Telling you to tie it up because it looked a mess?" he growled. He remembered how long it was as kids, it really had suited her. But it was in the past for a reason, everything changed. She didn't have to keep her hair that way, she could change and become someone new. Why did she cling to it so desperately? For comfort or something? She looked creepy, her long hair like that. When she wore it down she looked like a ghost, she took care of it but it was still weird. He didn't like the person she was now, the long style made her look sad. She would feel so much lighter if she got rid of the long hair, she would at least look like a normal girl

Mikasa frowned, it was early and she was in no mood for this. She didn't appreciate Eren speaking crap about the boy she loved. "Actually Sasha helped me with her hair, I've found styling it like this really frames my face. Hanji used to style my hair growing up all the time too" she replied sharply. Of course, he wouldn't know that because he wasn't her friend. Levi had always ruffled her hair when she was sad, though he never said it she knew he thought it cute. He loved how Hanji always brushed and styled her hair like her mum used to. How Jean saw beauty in her despite how lonely she had been growing up. All three making her feel special.

Eren shifted, he had noticed the friends she had acquired lately. Some he liked more than others. Marco was a decent guy, though he didn't know what he saw in Jean. Connie was a smartass and sometimes naïve, but otherwise a good guy. Sasha was… an oddball to put it nicely, but a good girl. Since when had she thought of herself as an outcast, she had looked so happy to get that scarf growing up, part of him wished she hadn't said goodbye that day. After his mother died, he had been all alone aside from Armin.

She balled up her napkin and cookies, putting them in her pocket for safekeeping. Getting to her feet slowly, her cold gaze still focused on Eren. "You were part of my life briefly Eren. When I lived with my uncle Jean became my best friend and someone dear to me. You have no right to speak to him the way you do, nor tell me whom I can be friends with. _You aren't my family, you don't own me"_ she warned. Eren saved her life when she was 10, that same day she went off to live with her uncle. Though she thought of him briefly, he was otherwise a stranger to her. While Jean had been her best friend and the two had eased their loneliness together. He had no right to act so possessively and aggressive towards her.

Eren clicked his teeth, a look of anger on his face. He just worried about her, how broken she had been that day when he saved her. He had worried about her life with her uncle and if she ever got over what happened to her. Yes, they were strangers but he still couldn't forget what happened that day. Especially what happened after his mum. He just cared about her is all, he knew that they were as broken as the other. He thought they could talk to each other and relate. But she had moved on now, she had forgotten him and had a new life. He couldn't help but he hurt that she had never remembered his face until now.

Mikasa got to her feet slowly, she had training with Jean and the others today. She wasn't going to waste her time here arguing with him pointlessly, he was throwing a tantrum over nothing. Walking past Eren in silence, she had nothing to say to him. Not unless he was going to be civil, she was in no mood to fight him. If he tried, she would put him on his ass anyway."It was good to see you Eren, but don't interfere with my life anymore". He had no right to tell her what to do, she could live her life as she wished.

* * *

"Geez, what an ass. After Sasha worked so hard to make it look nice" Connie huffed. He really didn't know what was Eren's problem, nor why he bossed Mikasa around so much. They were pretty much strangers, so he really was acting like a stalker. He had learned from Jean about their brief encounter as kids, he saved her, she left, she went to live with her uncle. Any connection they shared ended that day, why was that so hard for Eren to understand? It was a brief encounter than ended a long time ago.

Mikasa fingered the end of her ponytail quietly, Jean had given her confidence in herself growing up. Most people expected her to cut it off, but she never did due to the fact Jean thought it beautiful. Who didn't like compliments from their crush? Her sadness evident as her female friend spoke up "You shouldn't let him get you down Kasa-chan. He's just a jerk, some petty idiot" Sasha reassured her. What Mikasa did with her hair, who she was friends with and what she did with her time was her business, he had no right to make her feel bad.

Mikasa smiled softly, she really did love, Sasha. Though not many people knew it, she could be a little tough cookie. She was very intuitive and very capable, but people tended to notice her flaws more. "Arigato Sasha" she thanked her, she really was a good friend. She really didn't understand this behaviour from Eren at all, they carried no connection to each other whatsoever. After the day her uncle came to take her away, she never saw him again. He was just a random memory from her childhood, a face that came into her life. He had no business getting so aggressive and competitive, she had her own life and other people close to her.

Sasha abruptly hugged Mikasa, wrapping her arms around her and looking up at her with puppy-dog eyes. "You have us, Mikasa, if that jerk ever bothers you again we will take care of him. From what I hear, he's just some loner jerk" she reassured her. He was always picking fights with other trainees and trying to show off like he was some tough cookie. If Mikasa was feeling down, she would keep hugging her until she felt happy again. After all she had done for her, she would always do her best to return the favour.

"Someone giving Mikasa a hard time?" a familiar voice asked. He and Jean had been looking for her, given the last time they checked she was sat outside the barracks. But when they came out to find her she had disappeared making them worry. They looked up to see Marco and Jean approaching, they had decided to do training as a team today. Take it in turns to fight against each other to learn new skills. Then again in the beginning, it had been simply the three of them. The three musketeers as thick as thieves. Now they had become their own little squad.

"Just that Yeager guy giving Mikasa shit again, I have no idea how he knows her. Mikasa sure as hell doesn't seem to" Connie replied bluntly, confusion evident in his tone. Eren didn't seem like a bad guy but he definitely had an attitude problem, which he really needed to work on. He knew Mikasa could handle herself, but if she ever needed help he would never hesitate to defend her. Eren had been bang out of order to harass her about her friends and her crush on Jean.

Marco looked worried, that day when Eren approached Mikasa she seemed scared and confused. It was clear she recognized him but their past seemed to be anything but good-natured. Making him wonder if he was abusive to her in some way at all. He knew Jean wouldn't be happy about this and he had every right to be upset. He had known Mikasa since they were kids after all, she was someone very close to him and a girl he loved more than anyone. Why wouldn't he be mad about a random guy interfering with their relationship.

"Did he say anything? Did he hurt you?" Jean asked impatiently. He knew Mikasa could handle herself, but he didn't trust Eren. Ever since he had made himself known he had been acting very aggressive, like a bully even. Something he would not tolerate. Mikasa shifted, an annoyed look on her face. Her morning had been quiet and peaceful, then Eren had to open his big mouth and act like he was her friend. If he cared about her at all, he would leave her alone. She wasn't his friend, he didn't mean anything to her.

She continued to finger her ponytail, averting her gaze from his. He didn't hurt her physically but he had emotionally, to hear such cruel words from him. She hated anyone speaking about Jean badly, he was a sweetheart and would never hurt her. She knew this, she knew him, she knew what kind of guy he was. Mikasa didn't need Eren trying to tell her what kind of guy he thought Jean was out of spite and jealousy, he was acting like a petty child.

Jean became worried, seeing her hesitation. Had that guy said something awful to make her feel bad about herself. He would punch his damn lights out, he knew Mikasa hated violence and he tried to restrain his temper. But when it came to people hurting her, he would never tolerate it. Mikasa had made him happy when he was at his worst, the only friend he had ever known. Finally being reunited with her all these years later, it had been a dream come true to him. His days without her after had been the loneliest of his life.

"He gave Mikasa crap about her hair because she always wears it in a bow. I heard around camp that he's been saying she should cut it off. Because it looks like a mess long" Sasha explained. Who the hell was he to tell Mikasa how she should present herself, it was her choice. There were times when Eren could be a real jerk towards both men and women. There were few people who liked Eren because he knew how to get under their skin, how to annoy the hell out of people but never apologized for being a jerk.

Jean's expression darkened, he had always loved Mikasa's long hair ever since they were kids. Even more so now that they were all grown up, yet that bastard was making her feel like shit for it. He had no right telling Mikasa how she should act or look. He knew growing up she had spoken to her uncle about styling her hair especially for the days she would come to trost. Even his mum had pointed out how cute she was, falling for her at first sight. When his mother found out Sasha was also joining the military, she had urged him to confess how he felt about her. Saying she would make a cute daughter in law.

Mikasa saw his expression and became worried, she reached out to take his arm and shook her head. He was better and bigger than this, it wasn't worth wasting his time over. She didn't want him to get into a fight because Eren was a jerk, "I put him in his place. Don't worry about it, don't get yourself involved with him being petty". This was Eren's attitude problem, not his. She wasn't getting involved with Eren and neither would he, it would benefit them both positively to just avoid him altogether.

Jean softened like always Mikasa was right. But he couldn't help himself, what guy could tolerate his crush being spoken down to by another guy. He just cared about her so much and hated to see someone else making her so unhappy. She deserved to smile all the time. "Sorry. I'm trying to control my temper better, I just… _hate bullies_ " he apologized. He knew better than anyone how cruel their words could be. How demeaning it felt to be at the mercy of some jerk who loved to make you miserable.

Mikasa smiled sweetly, she knew how painful the bullying Jean dealt with as a child had been. How it severely damaged his self-confidence and how lonely he had been. Without her, she dreaded to think of what kind of person she could have grown up to be. "I know, thank you for caring Jean. I'm glad I have someone like you by my side" she thanked. He really was a sweet guy. He was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a rainstorm, the rainbow in the sky when it rained and the sun shone.

Marco smiled, these two would make such a sweet couple one day. Now if only they would get the balls to confess to each other that would be great. He wouldn't force them to confess, but he could poke the fire. Try and get these two together by pulling some strings. Jean was very protective over Mikasa and obviously loved her a great deal. He was noticeably gentler and mature when he was around her. He controlled his temper and acted rationally. Showing she had a good influence on him. Mikasa was shy and awkward around Jean. But she was always kind, loving and very motherly around him. But was very protective, defensive and had a great deal of trust in him. Her confidence and openness were all thanks to his positive effect.

"Ok time to kick some butt. Who's teaming up with who first? Rock paper scissors?" Connie cut in abruptly. He knew that if Mikasa and Jean were left to flirt all day they would never be able to get anything done. These two were so in love it was painful, but he was happy for them. They had work to do, they were supposed to be training their skills to prove they belonged in this place. They would never pass if they didn't work hard.

"I get Kasa-chan first!" Sasha argued. She loved sparring with Mikasa, she was a good teacher to her. She helped boost her confidence and helped her realize her talents that as a person she was unaware of. Because of her, she had learned so much as a soldier. While people doubted why she was even here and that she was a useless soldier, Mikasa made her realize her potential, her worth and her power. When she made a mistake she never got mad, only teaching her to learn from it.

"You can't just choose like that, you have to play fair!" Connie argued. That wasn't how the game worked, though he admired Sasha's honesty, you had to play by the rules. Just because she favoured Mikasa, didn't mean she got her first. They all took turns equally, they swapped so everyone got a turn sparring with the other. They were supposed to work as a team and Sasha wasn't helping. She was clinging to Mikasa too much and needed to learn to give her some space sometimes.

Sasha pouted, but sulkily agreed, but why did Connie have to spoil all her fun like that? She always loved joking about with Connie, he was her best friend. But Mikasa was her only female friend, their bond was different. Mikasa taught her it was ok to be different and that she wasn't as weak as people told her she was. Connie taught her it was ok to be a dork and she should never change for anyone. They were both important to her for different reasons.

"I don't mind" Mikasa argued, honestly she just wanted to start training already. She knew Sasha would sulk if she didn't get the first choice and she wanted to avoid that. There were rare moments when Sasha could be childish but she was used to it. I mean they shared bunks, sometimes she would wake up to Sasha's arm in her face or using her as a pillow.

"No, it's only fair Mikasa. Now on the count of three" Marco agreed. They had a lot to do today and Sasha couldn't hog her all the time. They needed to work on their training and Sasha taking up all her time wouldn't help. Sasha pouted but agreed, releasing her grip from Mikasa and joining the circle. She just loved Mikasa so much, she was like the sister she never had. She always felt so happy when she was around her, she could be herself without judgement.

* * *

"Looks like Mikasa kicked your ass again Sasha. But you held up longer than usual" Connie joked. She had certainly got more stamina than she appeared to, seemed her laziness was just a front of not wanting to put in the effort, not that she was actually lazy. Sasha had jumped, dodged and leapt at Mikasa, trying to avoid her kicks. She had good intuitive survival skills, but she needed to learn how to attack. She couldn't run from every fight and needed to learn how to fight physically.

Sasha pouted, she had dodged Mikasa and managed to grip her sword hand a couple of times. But left openings due to focusing on one situation and not all possible outcomes, causing her to lose the fight more than once. She was good at hand to hand combat, but she still had a lot to learn. She got enough crap from other trainees for being dorky, useless or pretending she didn't know anything. Yes, she wasn't a moron but she could have her simple moments. She was quick-witted but she wasn't a genius, in fact, she could be rather oblivious.

Mikasa ruffled Sasha's head affectionately "You've improved Sasha. You're quicker on your feet and you listen to your intuition more. But you still question yourself and don't consider vulnerable spots. Consider all options" she reminded her. Do what felt right in a fight, never question herself. Sasha nodded, she really felt like she was learning because of her. Ymir asked her what she was doing at the camps like she was a waste of time. Happily mocking her for being false, never really considering how much her words were hurting Sasha. That she felt bad enough already.

"Don't spoil her too much Mikasa, it'll go to her head" Connie joked. But he was glad Mikasa looked out for Sasha, not many people did. She was a lot more vulnerable as a person than she looked. They could have been mistaken for sisters with how close the two of them were. Sasha was often the hyperactive one while Mikasa was down to earth. They balanced each other out and acted as polar opposites, which was why they worked so well together.

"Mikasa won't mind, she used to cling to me all the time as kids" Jean reassured him. She was always so happy to see him when they used to meet up. But they were some of the happiest moments for him too. Knowing she cared so much about him. There was a long silence in the group, Sasha calming down and everyone looking at him in awe. Their eyes wide with surprise, a smirk slowly spreading across Connie's face and Marco trying not to laugh. Jean slowly realizing what he just said and feeling like a moron.

His cheeks reddened and he bowed his head shyly "I… I mean… that is… fuck" he muttered shakily. God what was he babbling about, he shouldn't have said anything at all. He had dug himself into a hole here and there was no way of getting himself out. He never really gloated or showed off about the memories of his past, but this one had just slipped out so naturally. He felt so comfortable around her, he could just speak his mind so easily because of it.

"Oo, so you put the moves on each other way back then. Way to go Jean" Connie teased. But he was glad to know she had been looking out for him. He heard from Marco about all the crap he endured as a kid and it really pissed him off. Kids could be such jerks sometimes. He never really understood or tolerated the toxic masculinity that if a girl protected a boy it made him look weak. Mikasa had protected him because she obviously loved him, she had kept him safe from a bunch of brutal kids that could have otherwise killed him if they went too far.

Jean rubbed the gap between his eyes, shielding his face from the others. You know one of those awkward moment when you wish you could disappear to get out of a situation? That was pretty much his entire mindset in that moment, hoping and praying he could get out of the situation he had just put himself in. He really wished he hadn't said anything because he now looked like a fool. He could have chosen to say anything else and not making it obvious of how much he liked Mikasa and looking like a dork.

Mikasa blushed, hiding her face behind her bangs shyly. Her cheeks flushing a shade of red that matched her scarf and ribbon. She had just been so worried that someone else would hurt him again if she wasn't around. Seeing his tear-stained face covered in scrapes and bruises saddened her greatly. "I… I just wanted to keep you safe" she mumbled defensively. She pulled up her scarf, hiding her face inside its fuzzy content. Wanting to conceal how awkward she looked right now, but it helped to know Jean was just as awkward as her sometimes.

Sasha peered at Mikasa, taking in the fact she was hiding her face like a small child who had been scolded by their parents. She had never seen her make such a face like this before "Kasa-chan are you blushing?" she asked abruptly. She didn't think she had seen Mikasa's shy side before, she had to admit she looked rather adorable like this. Her usual pale face filled with colour, matching her scarf and ribbon. She would never forget the look on either of their faces.

Mikasa stiffened, her body turning rigid like a deer caught in headlights. She had never really tolerated awkward situations very well, but then again she wasn't used to being the centre of attention. She panicked and tended to close off, usually when it was focused at her. Yes, though you would never think it, she was capable of being very shy. She wished she could disappear right now, that or someone could pose a distraction to get the attention away from her.

Marco snorted, trying to cup his face, these two were so adorable it was painful. Mikasa wanted to protect him but was too shy to confess she even liked him. Acting more on impulse and her feelings, yet never brave enough to tell him she loved him. She had probably never even experienced love before now, which made it even better. Jean was so clearly in love with Mikasa, which is why he was so protective and short tempered. He wanted to make her happy, keep her safe and felt comfortable around her. He took his actions around her into consideration and even avoided getting into fights for her sake. He was like a puppy dog, following her around everywhere.

Connie peered at the two of them, he had never seen Jean act so mushy before. Hell, this was the first time he had seen Mikasa act so bashful. They were acting really out of character. But he could recognize how much these two liked each other and he was happy for them. "Alright, let's get out of here. We keep standing around we're gonna get sunburn in this heat" he groaned. He knew that sounded childish a little, but it helped divert the attention away from Mikasa and caused a new topic of conversation, knowing she was uncomfortable.

* * *

Mikasa sat on her bed in silence, her eyes scanning the paper in her hand like a lifeline. Her uncle had sent his first letter to her since she was sent to the camps. She was so happy to hear from him at last that she wanted to cry from utter joy. Sometimes worrying he had forgotten all about her. I mean back when she was a kid she had sought his constant attention, but as she got older she distanced herself but still loved him dearly. Worrying if he was sleeping ok or that he was eating well, he was sometimes forgetful.

 _Dear Mikasa_

 _Hanji had been riding my ass about checking up on you, she probably misses you more than I do. It's taking all of my energy to stop her from running away to visit you at the camps. You'd never think she was a grown adult woman. Damn shitty glasses. I'd keep an eye out for a crazed adult woman running through the camps looking for you._

 _I know you're doing well and working hard, I know you are a focused girl and will follow your heart to do what's right. As my niece, I know how alike we are. We don't show our feelings well, but we feel with all our hearts. It's been quieter around here since you left, I miss sharing tea with you. The bed is bigger since you grew up, watching you sleep while I would be working at your bedside. You grew up too fast._

 _I hope you and that chubby dork found each other, that kid loves you that much I know. I'll have to come to visit to make sure you are keeping out of trouble. I don't want you to lose focus on what is important. You had a future ahead of you, one you never asked for but one that we will face together, as family._ _I sent you a package of tea, there should be enough to share once. I can't always sneak this away to you, so look after it. Just a reminder of home, knowing how much you miss it. Come home soon shitty brat_

 _Love uncle Levi_

Mikasa smiled in amusement, her uncle missed her as much as she did. She could imagine him sitting at his window sipping tea in silence, a mess of papers all around him. She looked forward to going home and being reunited with them all, to see their happy faces. "Just say you miss me you dumbass" she chuckled, she could imagine Hanji teasing him like mad. After the loss of her parents, Hanji and her uncle became her new guardians, mending the hole in her heart that was caused as a child.

Sasha came wondering over, a look of curiosity on her face. "Whatcha reading Kasa-chan?". She wondered who that letter was from, was it a love letter from Jean? It would explain why she was smiling so much, a letter from her crush and all. She was all holed up here in her bed, keeping to herself, which was normal when someone wanted privacy or alone time. Mikasa had her quiet moments after all. But she couldn't help but be a little curious all the same, she as just that kind of a person.

"My uncle wrote to me, he sent me some tea to share with everyone" Mikasa explained, waving the packet in the air. She didn't know how many of them would like it. But she would happily share all the same, it would go well with Jean's cookies too. She couldn't possibly drink it all by herself and that much tea would make her use the bathroom a lot. She wanted the people she cared about to enjoy it with her, good things were meant for sharing after all.

Sasha softened, though the prospect of cookies and tea sounded great. She was worried about Mikasa, being so far away from the only relative she had. It must have been really lonely for her. "You wanna talk about it? It helps when you're having a bad day" she offered. She could always tell when Mikasa was having a bad day, she was broodier and quieter than usual. She seemed distant and didn't speak much, compared to how much friendlier and warm she usually was.

Mikasa looked up silently, she always appreciated what a good friend Sasha was. Always going out of her way to cheer her up when she was down. Never allowing Mikasa to suffer in silence, even if other people told her to drop it and leave her be. She had a big heart and never failed to show she cared, always wanting to be supportive of her best friends needs. She shifted on the bed to create some space for the two of them and patted the mattress, gesturing her to sit down beside her.

Sasha sat down on the bed obediently, her brown eyes eager and yet determined. Someone else would tell her she was being annoying, but she knew Mikasa wasn't like that. She would always tell her if she wanted personal space, they were friends after all. She handed Sasha the letter silently, not speaking a word. Allowing the brunette to scan the letter for herself, an amused grin spreading across her face. She eventually looked up trying not to laugh "He must really love you" she teased.

Though she had never met the infamous Levi Ackerman herself, he seemed to care a lot about his niece. He seemed like the stubborn type, who would never admit that openly. It seemed to share this awkwardness with his niece, which only further proved the fact they were related. But Mikasa was definitely loved by him, she was his precious niece, his only one at that. "So he knows about you and Jean too. Seems he is trying to pair you two up more than we are, was nice of him to send the gift too" she teased.

Mikasa blushed, her uncle had once been very protective over her as a kid because she had a crush on Jean. But now that she was a trainee, he seemed ok with them pursuing each other. Deep down she expected he wanted her to be happy, he just didn't want her to grow up too soon. It would be his birthday soon, given she was now 12 he was turning 32. He would be celebrating without her which made her feel sad. No doubt Hanji would be spoiling him like mad to make up for the fact that she wasn't around. But she doubted he would be eager about her hooking up with Jean too soon.

"So tea party? We can sneak into the kitchen and eat cookies!" Sasha suggested. She had heard about Jean's homemade cookies and wanted to try some. There was no way they would get this kind of high-quality tea again. They had to make the most of it. Mikasa smiled, that sounded good. She knew Sasha wouldn't let it go and after this morning it would be a nice distraction. She nodded in agreement, placing the letter under her pillow and grabbed her red cardigan to keep her warm.

* * *

Connie, Marco and Jean tiptoed out of the bunks in silence, they had heard about Mikasa getting a letter and gift from her uncle. She had explained she wanted to share it despite the protest that it belonged to her, but she insisted that was what she wanted. They often agreed to midnight meetups given things were boring at the bunks. Sometimes they told ghost stories, talked about their life back home or their dreams. Yeah, not always was it very interesting, sometimes they played truth or dare but that was rare. They had to get creative sometimes.

Bertholdt and Reiner were fast asleep in their bunks, they were early birds and kept to themselves. Not very talkative people and yet were like the big brothers of the group. They were respectful towards them but never really kept a close connection to them. Reiner helped people improve their fighting stance, broke up fights and kept people level headed. I mean he was older than the younger scouts so it came with a level of maturity on his end, which they admired.

Jean had a big collection of cookies, enough for all of them this time. He had collected as much leftovers as he could from the kitchens and baked them into cookies. I mean they were still plain but they were baked well and he used brown sugar as that was best for baking. So they didn't have to worry about running out of them too quickly. Given how Sasha would wolf them down like a wild animal. Keeping them close to his chest protectively, not wanting to drop them, in case someone woke up.

Connie opened the door slowly, holding a blanket in tow. If anyone got cold it was big enough to share for a couple of people. Couldn't be too careful after all. But they had to make sure not to get caught or they would be in big trouble. He made sure everyone else got out of the door first, he was the smallest so he was the fastest. They were the lookout given he couldn't see behind them, though he was excited about sneaking out he worried about being caught. Connie then closed the door behind him in silence, making sure the door didn't creak and wake anyone up.

Eren slowly opened his eye silently, he had heard Jean's team mumbling and shuffling about but stayed still. He wondered where they were all sneaking off to so late at night. Marco was a good boy and tended to avoid unnecessary trouble. Making him wonder what Connie and Jean were up to. He got the feeling they were up to no good, maybe sneaking booze out of the cellar and sneaking off to drink some. That would make sense, it was all part of making the memories here. He quietly sneaked out of his bunk and crept down the ladder, walking up to the window to peer out.

Jean, Connie and Marco were carrying a blanket and a package, wandering off in the direction of the barn. Making him consider that he had been correct on the booze situation. If they got caught by Shadis they were screwed, the idea of Jean getting into trouble amusing him. He approached the door in silence, intrigued to see where they were sneaking off to.

* * *

Connie, Marco and Jean stood awkwardly by the giant barn. This place was mainly to hold feed for the horses or for when it got cold in the winter. In the warmer seasons like now, it was just a decoration. They had a small lantern to keep things bright but were cautious not to cause a fire. It was still cold, being early spring late winter but it was starting to get warmer again. Though it was still cold in the evenings, which was why they brought blankets to keep warm.

Connie jumped about on his feet to keep warm, his breath was heavy in the air. He had no idea of how they were going to brew the tea, but it was too late to go back now. Shadis could find them, leaving them in deep shit. The prospect of being caught by Shadis was both frightening and exhilarating, it was admittedly a little fun aside from the temperature "Damn cold" he muttered, god he couldn't wait for summer to come along. The weather would get warmer at night, given it was still early spring it was only hot during the day.

"You have a blanket" Marco replied bluntly, nodding at the object in Connie's arms. He didn't need to dance around like a moron to keep warm, he would attract attention that way. What would happen if she bumped into something, the sound would echo for miles and Shadis would undoubtedly hear it. Sometimes he could be really dense. What other reason did they have for lugging a great thing like that with them for? They weren't making a blanket fort out here.

"Not really in the mood for a cape" Connie argued. The blanket would be huge on him, a lot of things were. He couldn't help being short in stature, blame puberty for being so bad at helping him become an adult. When it came to height, he definitely got the short straw on this, all of his classmates were already shooting up like stalks in a damn field. While he was still behind in that area, but he made up for that with his personality. Short size, big attitude.

Eventually, they heard quickened footsteps, heavy breaths and light giggling. Knowing the girls were approaching bringing them relief, though they wondered what could be so funny. But then again girls had their private jokes. Mikasa and Sasha then appeared, Mikasa carrying a large copper kettle and Sasha holding food and logs. Sometimes it really did help to have someone like Sasha as a friend. They were a little like midnight cat burglars, sneaking around and stealing things without getting caught.

"Did anyone see you?" Marco asked if they got caught and told on by anyone they were going to be in so much trouble. Shadis was a very strict guy and god knows what kind of punishment they would get for this. Mikasa shook her head, sneaking around was something that came naturally to her. If they got caught she could easily knock the follower out. They would never remember a thing the following morning, but she understood his worry all the same.

"C'mon I want tea and cookies" Sasha whined. She wanted to try some of Jean's homemade baked goods and some of the tea that Mikasa's uncle sent. If they stood out here too long they would look suspicious. She wasn't going to let Mikasa's donation go to waste. Who knew when they would have another chance like this again, after this it was back to soup and bread, which admittedly got boring after a while. The contents tended to differ but it all started to taste the same after a while.

Connie sighed and opened the door, letting Sasha in first while the others followed suit. Closing the door behind him, at least after this he could try and enjoy the evening. It was nice to relax once in a while. Meanwhile, Eren watched from the distance suspiciously. He had no idea why Mikasa was holding a kettle and package while Sasha had logs. What on earth were they up to? Did they have drugs or something? Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Woah, this tea is great. I could get used to this" Connie praised eagerly. He had never really drunk much tea in the past, rather preferring milk or something else. But this was high-quality tea, Mikasa's uncle knew his stuff. If he could send more care packages that would be great. It would be a nice change of pace compared to the crap they ate around here. Not always did the food get eaten due to the fact everyone was either bored of it or it tasted awful.

"It soothes my soul, and it tastes great with the cookies" Sasha sighed. All of her stresses and worries no longer meant a thing, floating away like fluffy clouds in the breeze. She would love it if they could have little tea parties together more often. The cups may not have been the fanciest, compared to what the Military police could use, but she was still grateful all the same. Because she could enjoy something nice with the people she loved, sitting in the light of the fire with a hot drink.

"Thanks for this Mikasa, it's a nice relief from training" Marco thanked. None of them had much time to relax since becoming trainees. They all had responsibilities which left them weary, grouchy and fed up. When they weren't training their bodies and skills, they were cleaning the stables or sorting out the gear. This was a much-needed stress relief and good bonding for all of them. But getting caught was a caution they needed to look out for. If Shadis didn't catch them then some sneak would rat them out.

Jean said nothing, simply sipping his tea in peace. It reminded him of living with his mother, on a bad rainy day they would sit at the table and drink tea to warm themselves up. Though this was better quality than the stuff he used to drink back home. But it brought back pleasant memories, reminding him of how much he missed his mum, how worried she would be about him. Her sitting all alone in that house, worrying about if he was ok or not.

Mikasa smiled shyly "I'm glad you like it. I'll tell my uncle when I write back, he'll be glad to know I've made friends". This was her first time brewing tea so she was very glad it turned out right the first time. There weren't a lot of things she learned from him growing up, but how to make tea was one. She had been worried about being a loner in this place, the only person she knew was Jean. But now she had been blessed with a team of people who cared about her. She didn't know she could be surrounded by so much happiness in her life.

"We should do this more often, tea night.." Connie suggested. "Just the five of us hanging out with good tea and baked goods. I could see this becoming a regular thing". It was nothing fancy, just a group of friends getting together and enjoying tea like a family. It felt comforting, something normal despite their future as fighters. Being able to enjoy more positive moments to help distract them from the fear and unknown dangers they would face once they left this place. Everyone knew that joining the military was no joke.

"Cookie night, I'm all up for that" Sasha mumbled with a mouthful of cookies. She had never been much of a tea fan but this stuff tasted great. Just being able to spend time with her friends like this in secret was fun, breaking a couple of rules. It was their own personal secret. They had their own club that only they were allowed to be part of, the outcasts, the misfits. She liked the sound of that a lot, it was something they could all share together.

"We had better not get caught, Shadis would ride our asses" Marco sniggered. He wasn't much of a fun loving guy, he radiated intimidating and don't fuck with me attitude. Getting on his bad side was a dangerous thing to do. So they had to be sure to keep this secret well hidden. I mean sure he was bound to get suspicious but as long as they didn't give the game away, they could keep getting away with this.

"Cookie night it is, let's do this" Jean agreed. They were all depressed, bored and stressed. Knowing that their future would be anything but pretty, careers like this changed you and more often than not for the better. Their bodies being pushed to the limit to become weapons to protect the civilians from the beasts beyond the wall. They were training to become soldiers to fight cannibal giants with the possibility of death, they were kids facing a war that would be life-threatening. All the while trying to get through puberty and figure out themselves. Yeah, that was more than anyone needed on their shoulders.

Mikasa nodded, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. She had finally found people she felt comfortable and happy around, a while ago the only friend she had around here was Jean. She wasn't going to give this up, she was willing to risk getting into trouble for moments like this. Besides, sneaking around and breaking the rules was a little thrilling. She knew she was doing something bad, that this was something she shouldn't be doing, but she was enjoying taking the risk.

Connie raised his cup proudly "I hereby mark this night of many late night tea parties to come" he stated. Sitting with a kettle, a small fire and good company, what more could you ask for. He hadn't felt this comfortably happy with another person in a long time. The others raised their cups proudly, clicking their cups together and laughing. Tonight had been fun, allowing them to bond further. Mikasa forgetting she was ever in a bad mood, being able to enjoy this moment with her friends.

* * *

Marco held the kettle close to him since Mikasa brought it he may as well take it back. If he was quick, he could sneak back with the kettle and then back to the bunks without getting caught. If he was, he would say he got thirsty and couldn't find a bucket. I mean people had done worse things that steal a kettle, all sorts of rumors of what bunkmates had been up to while caught, some had even been in the middle of a romp which was even harder to explain. Compared to that, their antics were innocent.

"Thanks for the cookies, Jean. They were great" Sasha thanked him. She had no idea Jean was so good in the kitchen, maybe if he helped out more the food would taste better. He could help improve things around here for everyone. I mean she ate what she was given, back home she did a lot of foraging but it would be nice if they put more effort into the food. Added some love and better flavour, instead of just mass produced slop.

"Man, I forgot how much fun campfires could be. Nice distraction from all this serious crap" Connie agreed. Back to the barracks, back to bed and then up early for more draining work. Well, at least he could treasure this memory and look back on it and laugh. Connie and Marco started off ahead first, leaving Sasha, Connie and Mikasa alone together. Wanting the two to have some romantic time before they had to part ways for the night. Being the thoughtful friends that they were.

"Kasa-chan? Aren't you coming?" Sasha asked in concern, it was late and they had to get back to the barracks. Nobody in their bunks would tell on them, but if they got caught they would be in deep trouble. Mikasa was good at talking herself out of trouble, she was good at making excuses as she was smart. But she hated to leave her behind while she went off alone. She hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid of the dark too as childish as that was.

"I'll follow you in a bit" Mikasa reassured her. She wanted to have a little bit of time to talk with Jean. Tonight had really been wonderful, she had never experienced a campfire before. It had really been a lot of fun. She didn't know how many more happy moments they would have before graduation, and she wanted to make the most of it. After all, she knew better than anyone how cruel the world could be, how quickly you could lose everything you loved.

Sasha blinked, peered at the two then nodded understandably. She wanted some alone time with Jean, given she had spent the past couple of hours with herself and the others. "Just don't get caught" she warned before heading off to follow the boys, hoping to keep them out of trouble. She gave Mikasa a quick wink of good luck which made Mikasa blush, again Sasha was not as dense as people made her out to be.

Jean shifted, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. He didn't know what to say now that he was alone with her. But tonight had been a lot of fun, kicking back with good friends and laughter. He never thought he would ever have so many companions as a kid. "I… uh. tonight was nice. Just hanging out…" he babbled. She had looked genuinely happy, laughing and smiling so naturally. He loved seeing her like that, knowing that despite her scars she still carried a sweet girl deep down inside.

Mikasa smiled shyly, a soft hum under her breath. The tea really had been good and Jean's cookies had been a nice compliment. She wouldn't mind doing it again, creating their own little secret club. "Yeah… it was nice" she agreed. Back when she was a kid, she had never really been old enough to appreciate tea. But she now understood why her uncle liked it so much. Coming home to something like this after a long day on the battlefield, it was a comforting feeling. Bringing people together.

"Y'know they really do like you. Sasha, Connie and Marco, they really care about you" he reassured her. They loved her as much as he did, though not romantically. More platonic, like family. She had a lot of people who cared about her. She had changed all their lives for the better, she taught him it was ok to wear your heart on your sleeve, she helped Sasha gain confidence in herself, she taught Marco to not shoulder all the responsibility and to connie to teach people to not be deceived by appearances.

"I know… I feel truly blessed. It's selfish, but I can't help but never want to let them go" she confessed. She didn't want them to befriend anyone else. Just to stay part of this team alongside Jean. They could all be a team together. They would only ever need each other, their own little world that nobody else could enter. They were all misfits, seen as unusual or weird by their teammates, but that was what they embraced together, the fact that they were oddballs.

Jean shook his head, he felt the same way sometimes "Nah, it's not selfish. After what we've both been through, we crave attention and affection. It's a longing for a peaceful life". They both had their scars and issues, but they had found happiness in other ways. The loneliness they once felt on their own, the clawing insecurities at the back of their minds, none of that mattered anymore. Because they had each other, because together none of those things mattered.

Mikasa reached out her hand and gripped his hand affectionately, she really had enjoyed tonight. She always found herself at her happiest when she was by his side. She knew it was a little unfair but he was her favourite out of the team, given she had known him the longest. "Thank you, Jean. I mean it, for the cookies, the tea party, everything. Its been really nice". It helped her get over Eren's aggressive harassment earlier. Seeing it was just a gesture for attention, knowing how bratty Eren was now.

Jean smiled at her fondly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. She looked so beautiful out here in the moonlight, his heart fluttering like a bird. He was really glad they did this, leaving him with a joy he could not express "You're welcome". That promise they made as kids now felt more powerful than it had back then, the promise to find each other again. He never thought that dream would come true but it did, her uncle could have trained her himself after all, he had that authority.

Mikasa gazed at him silently, she remembered meeting him for the first time when they were kids. How pretty she thought his eyes were, here in the moonlight they were glowing. She felt her heart skipping within her chest, her love aching inside. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek chastely, she had wanted to kiss him for a long time. But she didn't feel brave enough to kiss him on the lips yet. His cheek was soft, the scent of woodsmoke lingering on him like a cologne. She then pulled away, her bashfulness returning.

Jean was stunned for a second, his mind going blank. Her lips felt so soft, her hair was so silky and fine. She smelled like a perfume he could not put his finger on, a fragrant feminine musk. The scent of woodsmoke lingering on her clothes. Even if it was only on the cheek, it was his first kiss from a girl. He could still feel his cheek tingling from the contact. Was this why people could never forget their first kiss? I mean yes technically it wasn't but who cares? Let him have this moment.

"Wanna walk me back?" she asked. She wanted to spend a little bit more time with them before they were separating. She felt connected to him like she could feel his heart through their hands. She wanted to stay like this as long as possible. She really did love Jean, yes people may have called him her guard dog or shadow, but she never minded. Him being close to her brought her comfort too, knowing he was safe within her grasp.

Jean snapped out of his daze, previously engrossed in the joy of the fact his crush had kissed him. His cheeks flushing bright red, internally screaming like a schoolgirl. "Uh.. yeah…sounds great" he babbled. God he couldn't wait to tell the others about this. He would make them keep this a secret, if everyone found out about this they wouldn't stop talking about it. The last thing he needed was Yeager in his face about this.

* * *

Eren kicked stones under his feet as he headed back to the dorms. Tonight had been rather dull as when he overheard the others they were drinking tea and simply having fun. Perhaps he had been neurotic and overthinking. He knew it was none of his business but he couldn't help but worry about what Mikasa was getting herself into. She was too trusting for her own good, she would believe anything sweet that a guy said to her.

"Oi Eren, what are you doing up so late?" Connie asked. Did he need to sneak out for a late night pee or something? Usually, he kept to himself or Armin, who was the only friend he seemed to have around here. Not that he minded Eren, but his temper and attitude were a bit too much sometimes, he liked the more easy going people like Sasha and Marco. I mean Jean had a temper too, but he was more stubborn than a fuming kettle like Eren.

Eren looked up to see Connie and Marco returning to the dorms, they didn't appear drunk meaning they hadn't been drinking. But he couldn't help but wonder what they had been up to. "Nothin, just bored is all" he lied. He was interested in what secrets they held, why wasn't Mikasa back yet either? That guy Jean wasn't back yet too, what were they up to together? He swore if that guy tried anything funny with her he would regret it.

"We best get back to bed. Shadis will eat us alive if we get caught" Marco argued. He remembered what Mikasa had said about Eren earlier. He got the feeling that he had followed them in order to figure out secrets on Jean. He was planning on waiting till Connie wasn't around to have a word with Eren, he didn't need to get involved as he could handle himself. If he needed backup he would let them know, they had their own personal codes after all.

Connie stretched and yawned, he was eager to return to the warmth of his bed. But he was replete, full of tea and homemade cookies. "Night Marco, see ya tomorrow" he yawned. Heading back inside sleepily, trying to keep quiet as to not wake anyone. Tiptoeing over people as they slept was no easy task, some of them slept in the wierdest of positions. If you didn't wake up with someone's limb in your face you were one of the lucky ones.

Once Connie was gone, Marco turned to Eren sternly. He was no fool, he knew Eren had followed them to keep tabs on Mikasa. He had no right getting involved in her life, given they carried no connections. "Listen Eren, I didn't say anything as to not ruin our evening. But stay away from Mikasa. She told us all about your shitty attitude towards her earlier. We're her friends, we're her family. So back off and stop harassing her" Marco warned sharply. Mikasa was in love with Jean and he could see that they were happy together. Eren needed to back off and stop harassing her and Jean, even Armin would be upset at his actions.

Eren grimaced, a look of defiance on his face "For all I know you guys could have been drinking. Am I not allowed to worry about her?" he snapped. Mikasa had been through a lot, he wanted to watch out for her. He didn't like her hanging out with dodgy guys. She was a weak girl deep down, a scared crying girl who had lost everything and he worried about her. He tried to write her after she left but he never knew her address, where she was located and where her uncle was keeping her.

Marco's expression darkened, stepping forward in a hostile manner "She's not your _girlfriend_ , she's not your _sister_. She isn't _anything_ to you. Back off Eren, we love Mikasa. If you keep bothering her, we will hurt you". Connie, himself, Sasha and Jean, they would defend her with their lives. She was their family. She didn't need him watching her back and getting in her way, she had them for that. All he did was nitpick her life and try to make her something she wasn't, which she didn't appreciate and neither did they.

Eren became angry but sulky, knowing he had been called out on his behaviour. Marco sounded like his mother which sent a pang of sadness through him. But he knew the truth, he was aware that Mikasa was a stranger to him. But he just wanted her to be happy, she was one of the few connections to his past. He thought they were friends.


End file.
